There For You
by draconigena diligo
Summary: COMPLETE! SLASH! MPREG! Harry and Draco get married and Draco gets pregnant. The only problem is that Voldemort is still around. Will Harry defeat the Dark Lord? And will the babies be ok?
1. The Merbri

There For You

Rating: R for attempted suicide (this chapter) and future slash.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling. I did however think of the name Merbri and the spell Bracchium Caedo but who cares about the stuff I made up :-)

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Chapter 1 ~The Merbri~

It was a silent and cold night, and Harry Ron and Hermione were on their way back from Hagrid's hut. They had just finished talking to him about his newest "pet" a merbri*. Which the trio thought was very dangerous, as most of Hagrid's animals were.

"Hagrid, it may _look_ cute now, but when it gets older, and bigger, it will bite and poison people with its snake heads!! There is no known cure for a merbri bite!" Hermione said in her I-know-everything voice. When the three had discovered Hagrid's newest monster Hermione had gone straight to the library to get information on the creatures.

"Sure there are cures!" Hagrid stood up for the merbri. "They can keep yer alive. You wont _die_ from a merbri bite per say."

(A/N: I can't do Hagrid's accent sorry! lol)

"Yes, they have medicines that can keep you alive, but you slowly go insane!" Hermione's temper was rising rather quickly.

"But Hermione! I've already named the poor feller!" Ron groaned, "Here we go" he said to Harry quietly so Hermione wouldn't hear him. Harry gave him a look as if to say "How much longer!?!" "Besides, she wont bite if I train her not to!" Hagrid complained.

"BUT HAGRID!!! You _can't_ train it not to bite!!! It's in the things nature!"

"Um...what did you name it" Ron asked hesitantly, hoping the human volcano, a.k.a. Hermione, wouldn't turn towards him.

"Ron," she said angrily, "now is _not_ the time"

"Penelope!" Hagrid replied, happy that someone had asked a positive question about his new baby. Hermione scowled.

In the end the two boys sensed it was time to head back and convinced Hermione to come with them, but not before they promised her they would go to Dumbledore about the whole mess the following day. "Maybe he can take the poison out of her." Hagrid had said hopefully. Now the three were under Harry's beloved invisibility cloak heading to the castle in silence. Finally Harry spoke.

"This whole thing doesn't sound a bit familiar to you does it Ron?"

"Well at least it's not a dragon this time, and Malfoy wasn't there to see the thing." Ron replied. "It's too bad Charlie doesn't work with merbris as well." He chuckled.

"Well once Dumbledore is involved, I think Hagrid will give it up." Hermione said knowingly

"It's name is Penelo-" Ron was cut short when Harry grabbed hold of is friends and pulled them to a halt. "What in Merlin's name was that for" Harry clamped a hand over Ron's mouth as a dark figure stopped and looked around.

"Who do you suppose that is?" Hermione whispered.

"Will you shut up!!" Harry shot back. The figure stopped again and after a moment or two decided no one was there. The figure was walking towards them, obviously headed to the Forbidden Forest. As it got closer to the trio, something metal shone silver in the moonlight.

_'What the hell?!'_ Harry thought, '_that looks like a…but it can't be…but what else could it be??'_

The figure passed and Ron and Hermione gasped at the tall boy who walked by . . .with a knife, just as Harry had thought. He had finally concluded that the object that shone in the moonlight was indeed a knife, so when the tall boy passed the three friends, he didn't look at the knife, as Ron and Hermione had, but at the boy's face.

"Malfoy." He whispered in shock.

"Wonder what he's up to." Ron muttered when Draco was out of earshot.

"Its Malfoy, it can't be anything good, and who cares anyway. He's probably off to terrorize some poor animal. Lets get back to the castle before we get in trouble." Hermione replied. Ron gave Hermione a surprised look; she couldn't stand animal torture, yet here she was saying 'who cares if he's off to kill an animal.' He decided that her mind was occupied by the merbri incident and she didn't know what she was saying.

"He had a knife, he's probably going to kill himself." Harry put in.

Harry knew Draco must be miserable after his particularly bad summer. After escaping from Azkaban for the fourth time and killing about a dozen muggles who stumbled into a death eaters meeting thinking the house they were in was a nice bed and breakfast, the Ministry of Magic had placed a rather harsh death penalty on Lucius Malfoy.

"Its about time he died." Ron said.

"RON!" Hermione scolded, "We can't just let a person kill themselves, even if it is Malfoy!" Ron was relieved that Hermione was thinking straight again but angry by her reaction.

"Oh come on Hermione, he'll take one look at the knife and decide he's to beautiful to die, then he'll brag about how he almost killed himself but had this wonderful vision of women surrounding him and telling him he's to pretty and the world would be at a loss if he died." Ron said in one uncaring breath.

"I suppose..." Hermione said not feeling up to a good fight with Ron.

"No he won't." Harry said simply.

"What?" Ron and Hermione said confused.

"His father was killed! Do you know what that's like? To have someone so close to you die?! NO!!" Harry was getting angrier the more he talked. "I know what that's like, it's not a warm fuzzy feeling deep down inside! It hurts like hell! I know what he feels like! I wanted to kill myself on many occasions when Sirius died! I came so close once. And don't make a big deal of it Hermione, it was over a year and a half ago and I obviously didn't do it. I had friends to help me get through it! I realized that killing myself would be horrible on you two. Malfoy doesn't have anyone anymore! No one to help him deal! No one to make him realize that death is the worst possible answer!" Hermione was in tears by the end of Harry's speech, Ron was shocked and Harry himself was almost in tears.

Even if it had been over a year and a half since Sirius's death it still hurt Harry to think about it, it always would now matter how much time would pass. Finally being able to let out his bottled up feelings was a relief, yet the look on Hermione's face when he was finished speaking made him feel like Sirius had died all over again. She had an extremely apologetic look on her face mixed with a face of horror because of the suicide news.

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry!" Hermione hugged him tight and wept.

"Yeah mate, we had no idea how horrible things must have been for you and now for...Malfoy." Ron said hesitating at Draco's name with an odd look on his face and patting Harry's back.

"Issalright." Harry's voice was muffled by Hermione's arm.

Nether boy was sure what to do about Hermione, who didn't seem to want to let go of Harry and was still crying. Soon enough the crying stopped and she let go.

"We're going to have a long talk with you later Harry Potter" Hermione sniffed, "But for now, lets see what Malfoy is up to."

Ron groaned again and Hermione shot him her famous 'shut-up' look.

Sure enough Malfoy was standing in the forbidden forest fingering the knife and looking at it fixedly. The three slowly removed the invisibility cloak as Draco finally raised it into the air and aimed it at himself. Hermione gasped and buried her head in Ron's shoulder. Ron was pleasantly surprised at Hermione's actions and wrapped his arms around her. Harry started for Draco.

"Oy, Malfoy" Draco spun around unable to identify who Harry was in the darkness of the woods. "I know I hate you and everything but I can't let you do that, I wouldn't have anyone to fight with."

Draco, out of shock at the disturbance, grabbed his wand and bellowed "bracchium caedo**." Harry fell to the ground and clutched his arm in pain.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N: Please review! I would like to hear what people think of the story so far and I am open to any suggestions!

*Merbri is my own animal creation, it's a bird with snakelike "hair" that bites and poisons. (Yes, the "hair" bites and poisons not the bird)

**Bracchium Caedo is a spell I made up; it means to cut the lower arm. (Not a horribly bad cut but a somewhat deep one! And the literal translation [Latin] is forearm cut)


	2. Nightmare

There For You

Rating: R for attempted suicide and slash (this chapter [wow! Slash already?!? lol]) Some language as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling.

malfoy+harry – Thanks for the review! I will update as fast as I can, but will probably take longer to update because I am going back to school this Monday when the holiday break is over.

Sara – I will definitely continue! I enjoy writing the story. Thanks for the review!

wildvictoria – thank you so much for the advice! I knew the formatting was terrible but I couldn't figure out how to fix it. That really helped! Thank you so much!!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Chapter 2 ~Nightmares~

"Harry! Harry wake up!! Harry!!" Harry's eyes shot open.

"Wazrong?" The 18-year-old Harry said sleepily shooting straight up in bed, nearly hitting the person hovering over him square in the nose.

"You were moaning and rolling around in your sleep clutching your arm." The voice sounded relieved when Harry finally woke up.

"Oh…" Harry replied his dream slowly coming back to him. "I had that dream again."

"How far did you get this time?" said the concerned voice.

"I said 'you can't die, I wont have anyone to fight with' and I got hit with Bracchium Caedo, thank you very much. Then you woke me up." Harry started to get shaky when he remembered how real the dream had seemed.

"Longer than normal, don't you usually wake up when you give Ron and Hermione the big speech?" The voice said rubbing Harry's back trying to comfort him.

"Yeah." Harry responded and leaned against Draco Malfoy's chest.

"You really are selfish, you know that!?" Draco chuckled when Harry had stopped shaking. "Oh don't die! _I_ wont have anyone to fight with!" He said in a high-pitched girly voice "Always thinking of yourself aren't you." He joked.

"Shut up! At least I stopped you!" A pillow became airborne hitting a certain blonde young-man. "It felt so real this time…" He said, getting serious. "You don't think it means anything do you?"

"No, your just nervous." Draco kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Why would I be nervous? The weddings already happened!"

"Because now you have someone who will be there for you for the rest of your life."

"And that's supposed to make me nervous."

"I'm just trying to help!" Both boys started laughing.

There had been a wedding earlier that day. It was small but beautiful all the same. It had taken place on a private island that belonged to the Malfoys. All of the Weasleys (minus Percy), Hermione, Blaze Zabini, Harry's dorm mates, some other students at Hogwarts, some professors from Hogwarts (including Hagrid, professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and Professor Snape [Draco's Request]) the members of the order and only one member of the Malfoy family, Narcissa had been at the wedding.

Draco's relatives had refused to come saying that they would not be seen with a gay pureblood. Harry thought it rather mean but Draco didn't seem to care. He figured that if any of them had come it would be so they could spy for Voldemort. Draco's mother only decided to come after Harry and Draco had a long talk with her. She didn't care about her son's sexual orientation. She was proud of Draco, his father would have had Draco's head, and anything that made Lucius mad was fine by her.

But sadly, her friends and relatives thought being gay was worse then mudbloods taking over the wizarding world. Therefore she had to pretend she didn't like her son's decision. Harry and Draco knew all about this problem and they convinced her to tell everyone she was going away for the weekend and come to the wedding. This way she wouldn't miss her baby's big day and her friends and relatives wouldn't kill her (literally.)

All in all, the wedding had worked out perfectly and when everyone had left the reception Harry and Draco had apparated back to the small house they shared with Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were supposed to be spending the night at the Burrow to leave Mr.'s Potter-Malfoy alone for the night but it hadn't worked out as Ron's parents were going to stay at the private island with a few other people and they wouldn't let the two go to the Burrow and "destroy the house". Ron had the sneaking suspicion that his mother thought that sending Hermione and himself to their own house it would prevent Harry and Draco from doing things she didn't want them doing.

"Well…now that were awake and all…" Draco was using his evil plot voice.

"What?" Harry said cautiously.

"Oh I think you know…" Draco answered.

"Ahhhh. Actually, I think I'm going to take a shower" Draco didn't like Harry's reply so he sat on the bed and pouted.

"Fine, don't join me," Harry said pretending to be sad, "I'll shower all by my lonesome." Suddenly a blur had come for Harry, knocking into him and dragging him to their personal bathroom. Harry smiled. Draco shut the door and turned toward Harry who was staring at him.

"What?" Draco asked

"Your beautiful" Harry replied.

"Of course I am!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever! Lets get undressed." Harry grinned evilly

A/N – this is where the slash starts, if you don't like this type of thing then scroll down to the second ~^~^~ line.

"That was easy." Draco laughed. Harry walked toward Draco and kissed him slowly and deeply. Both boys moaned. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's slim waist pulling him closer. Harry felt an erection start to grow and kissed Draco hungrily. They hadn't been making out for thirty seconds when they heard a knock on their bedroom door.

"Damn it!" Draco complained.

"I'll get it…" Harry sighed reaching for the fluffiest towel he saw as to hide his aching erection.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Hermione's voice called as she let herself into the bedroom.

"You'd better hope she doesn't notice that." Draco said pointing to Harry's groin. Harry flipped him off and walked into the bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind him.

"Hullo Hermione." Harry said somewhat annoyed at the disturbance.

"Harry! Are you ok? I heard moaning and, well, at first I thought you were…you know," Hermione started to go red, "But then I heard Draco desperately trying to wake you up. Then when the talking stopped I came to see if you were ok."

"Oh it was nothing, just a bad dream, you know. The one where Draco tried to kill himself except it was longer this time. I was hit by Bracchium Caedo. Nothing to worry about though." Harry was trying to make this quick so he could get back to Draco.

"You don't think it means anything do you?" She asked.

"Nah, I've been having dreams about important happenings at Hogwarts since about a week ago, pre wedding jitters and that's what is left over I suppose." Harry said quickly.

"Oh…"

"Hey…" Harry came to a realization, "Draco cast a silencing spell around the room…" Hermione laughed.

"Oh did he now." Harry went red.

"I…er…"

"Don't be embarrassed Harry, its your wedding night, the spell will have worn off by now."

"Oh, right." Harry realized how stupid he'd been.

"Um, were you about to take a shower?"

"What? Oh, yeah." Harry said remembering the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Uh…where is Draco, if you don't mind me asking." Hermione peered around Harry and realized Draco was not in bed.

"Well…I…er…um in the…uh bathro-"

"Harry, when are you coming back??" Draco's voice complained from the bathroom cutting Harry off.

"Oh!" Said Hermione surprised and embarrassed that she had interrupted. "I'm _so_ sorry Harry! Um…see you tomorrow then?" She rushed out of the room with a scarlet face closing the door behind her. Harry smiled to himself and went to the bedside table to retrieve his wand. He muttered the silencing spell and started for the bathroom, wand in hand.

"Harry!"

"Coming sweetheart."

When he got to the bathroom Harry gasped and dropped his wand. Draco was sitting on the toilet, legs spread, with the seat cover down, stroking himself. Draco didn't have the slightest idea why, but he knew this really turned Harry on. Sure, watching stuff like this turned him on too, but not nearly as much as it turned Harry on. Harry bent down to get his wand and muttered something Draco couldn't understand. Suddenly his arms were raised above his hands and his wrists were bound together by invisible rope. Harry dropped his towel and slowly sat the surprised Draco on the floor.

"What the hell Harry!!"

"You are not allowed to touch yourself or me Draco." Harry was now helping Draco lie down. Draco furiously tried to move his arms but, no matter how hard he tried, they stayed stuck above his head.

"Just relax my dear." Harry said straddling Draco's legs. Draco just stared. Harry positioned himself so their erections were almost touching, then Harry started stroking himself.

"You know that doesn't work on me like it works on you." Draco was confused as to what exactly Harry was doing.

"I know"

"Then why –"

"You'll see" Harry cut Draco off.

Soon enough, Harry came onto Draco's erection. Draco didn't know why but that almost sent him over the edge.

"Where the hell did you learn _that_?!" Draco gasped.

"Old boyfriend. No names." Was the answer. "Well, I'm done." He said standing up.

"Oh no your not!" Draco bellowed.

"Relax love, I was only joking."

"That was a very mean joke Harry James Potter-Malfoy. Did you learn that from you ex as well?"

"No, and who say's he's an ex?"

"HARRY, NO MORE JOKING!!!!"

"Fine," Harry stuck out his tongue, "I guess I'd better get you cleaned up." He got a washcloth and sat next to Draco and rubbed the cloth along Draco's inner thighs (although they didn't need cleaning) and, after what seemed like forever to Draco, Harry started "cleaning" Draco's penis. Harry dropped the cloth and slowly ran his hand along Draco's length and stopped. Draco gasped. Harry did it again and soon Draco was begging Harry to untie him. Harry crouched down and licked Draco's head. He tasted himself on Draco (he had not cleaned Draco's head just to tease) He did it again lingering longer this time. He tasted Draco's pre-cum. That must have been an invitation because Harry promptly took all of Draco in his mouth. It didn't take long for Harry's mouth to be filled with Draco's cum. Harry lay down next to Draco while Draco caught his breath. Finally Draco uttered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Harry said putting his arm around Draco's flat stomach and kissing him.

"You know, I would put my arms around you Harry, but my hands seem to be stuck above my head."

"Sorry!" Harry chuckled and sat up to get his wand. He said the releasing spell and both boys stood up.

"How 'bout that shower then." Draco said mischievously.

"Oooo, that sounds like fun!" Harry turned on the shower and the room was soon filled with moans and cries.

A/N – I hope that wasn't to descriptive or anything! I had a lot of fun writing this part (as it was 1:00 in the morning)

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Hermione and Ron lie in the next room. Hermione had just returned from Harry and Draco's room and, to Ron, it seemed like she was a bit distracted. Ron was absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"So, what did he say?" Ron asked.

"What? Oh, bad dream, the night Draco tried to kill himself."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"You sure?"

"Yes Ronald, I'm sure." Hermione said getting over her embarrassment. She leaned against Ron who was sitting with his back against the headboard. After they had been cuddling for a while the two lovebirds heard moaning.

"Another bad dream do you suppose?" Ron questioned, though these moans were different then the nightmare moans.

"HARRY, UNTIE ME! PLEASE!!" came Draco's cry.

Hermione turned around and faced Ron. He had a look of pure terror on his face. Hermione started laughing when the moans continued. When they finally stopped, Ron spoke first.

"Glad that's over." Hermione giggled.

"What a shame, they were making me horny." If it were possible, Ron looked even more terrified than he had when the moans started. His mouth dropped at her. Hermione sighed.

"I guess I'll just go to sleep then." Ron practically tackled her and gave her a long, hungry kiss. They heard a shower start and a few minutes later they heard cries of "oh _Harry_!", "_DRACO!_", and, "don't stop!!" Ron swallowed hard and looked at Hermione. Again, she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh Ron." she said, "Come here." She pulled him into a sweet kiss and reached for her wand. After placing a silencing spell around the room, Ron and Hermione started kissing and their room was also filled with moans and cries.

The next morning Hermione woke up in Ron's arms. She quietly and carefully removed herself from his arms and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Normally she would let everyone fend for themselves for breakfast but it was the day after Harry and Draco's wedding and she was in an incredibly good mood.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Draco sweetie, its time to get up. Hermione's made a nice breakfast for everyone." Harry kissed Draco's forehead.

"No . . . I don't want to get up." Draco was not a morning person. "Wait, Hermione _never_ makes breakfast, did she get laid or something?!"

"Draco!" Harry was surprised though he knew that probably was why she was in such a good mood. "She made waffles." That woke Draco up. In his opinion, Hermione made the _best_ waffles on the universe. He got up, put on a pair of boxers, and followed Harry, who was already dressed, downstairs.

"You," Draco yawned, "are the devil Harry." Harry laughed.

"Am I?"

"Yes! Just for last nights arms-tied-above-the-head thing, I'm going to make your life a living hell Monday at the Ministry."

Harry Ron and Draco were in an Auror training program and they had class Monday through Friday. Which meant no honeymoon for Harry and Draco for a few weeks when they had a three week holiday break. Draco didn't particularly want to be an Auror; hell he didn't really want to be anything. He had enough money not to have to work but training to be an Auror meant being near Harry more often then if he stayed at home all day with Hermione. She was taking a year off, she was thinking of becoming a teacher at Hogwarts but there were no openings. Dumbledore had hinted that the Arithmancy teacher, Professor Vector, would be retiring after this year and Hermione desperately wanted the job, so for now she was staying at home reading books.

"Well in that case, your life is going to be miserable." Harry and Draco entered the kitchen. Ron's face went red making Harry wonder if his fly was unzipped or something. He looked down.

'_Nope_' Harry thought. '_Perhaps he was just snogging Hermione or something_'

The two boys got food and joined Hermione and Ron at the table.

"Well, I hear you two had fun last night." Hermione started giggling yet again.

"What?" both boys said confused. Ron's face went red again.

"You two idiots forgot to cast a silencing spell around the bathroom."

'_Oh, that's why Ron's embarrassed!_' Harry and Draco both went a very deep red.

"Shit! I came into the bathroom to cast the spell but I…saw Draco…and uh, forgot about it…" Harry put his head in his hands and Draco was horror stricken.

"Um…yeah…wont happen again, I assure you." Draco said. He had never been so embarrassed in his life.


	3. Suprise!

There For You

Rating: R for attempted suicide and slash. Some language as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling.

JLCollett – Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story :-)

malfoy+harry – Eh, school sucks. Lol. I've been writing in study hall and when class gets boring (hah) and here's the next chapter! Lol enjoy :-P

scarletserpent – You didn't have to review!! Heh, but thank you anyways! I'm gonna go read your story now! Lol. Lylabffe!! P.s. YAY I have a beta reader :-D

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Chapter 3 ~Surprise!~

On Monday, the two newlyweds did indeed make each other miserable, well, for the morning anyway. Both young men wrote notes stating what they wanted to do to each other in detail. It had gotten so bad that Draco had to ask to go to the bathroom.

'_That little devil!_' Harry thought. He was just about to ask to leave and the Auror teaching the class, Professor Crispin Reynolds, hated interruptions. Therefore the first person that asked to go to the bathroom could go but anybody who asked after that was told to wait until lunch. Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry and left. Draco returned a full five minutes later looking refreshed. No need to ask what took so long.

When they had their hour break for lunch, Ron apparated home, as always, to eat with Hermione. Harry was on his way to the bathroom when Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall into an old storage closet. They came out a half an hour later looking satisfied and had just enough time to grab something to eat and get back to class. They promised each other they wouldn't tease for the rest of the day and went back to class.

For the second half of class Harry and Draco were in an amazingly good mood. They spent the entire time sticking their tongues out and throwing paper at each other when Professor Reynolds wasn't looking. By the end of the day, Harry was moved next to Ron and Draco was moved across the room next to a girl he didn't know. Professor Reynolds muttered something about 'immature boys' and 'shouldn't have to deal with a bunch of seven year olds.'

When Draco Ron and Harry got home they found Hermione reading two books at once. This was normally not unusual but today, she was absolutely buried in books and she seemed to be having a panic attack. There were three books on her lap with a fourth on propped up on top open, she had a book in her hand and there were at least ten more on either side of her. In addition to all this there was a laptop on a chair next to her. She had received the laptop from her parents as a graduation gift. Draco and Ron found the device amazing, having never seen one before. It was now opened to a website about Arithmancy, probably put up by a muggle-born wizard or witch who knew something about computers.

"You o.k. honey?" Ron asked.

"She's retiring! I'm gonna get the job!" She half yelled.

"O.k. sweetie, why don't you start from the beginning huh?" Ron said calmly.

"Professor Vector announced that she was going to retire at the end of the school term. Dumbledore owled me to let me know so now I'm brushing up." She replied hurriedly.

"Honey! Calm down! You've got nearly ten months! You don't have to panic!" Ron tried to calm her down. "Lets go and have a nice dinner to celebrate."

"Yeah, we can go to Burtle's" Draco said trying to help.

"That's really expensive." Hermione said cautiously.

"I'll pay, I have more than enough money. I need a reason to spend it, and this is a perfect reason." Draco responded.

It took some convincing, especially for Ron, but Hermione and Ron finally agreed to let Draco pay. The boys calmed Hermione down and Draco promised he would help Hermione brush up on Arithmancy. Everyone knew she didn't need to brush up but as she seemed to be going insane, and the idea calmed her down quite a bit, Draco thought it best to help her out.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Harry and Draco were leaving in less than a week for their honeymoon. They were very excited and were already packed. Hermione and Ron were also excited about their leaving; they would have the house to themselves for a week and a half.

One morning Draco and Harry came bounding down the stairs laughing but they stopped when they reached the kitchen. Hermione and Ron seemed very distracted.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I…I'm not sure…we'll find out today at 11:30." Hermione stammered. Ron was shaking slightly and he dropped the mug he was carrying.

"Fuck!" He yelled as the mug shattered, spilling hot coffee everywhere.

"I'll get it." Draco reached for his wand.

"I'm not going to the Ministry today." Ron said.

"Ron…don't be silly." Hermione said half-heartedly.

"I'm not going to let you go alone! Who knows what might happen!"

"RON"

"Harry will tell me what happens and Draco will take good notes for me!"

"You should at least go to class after the appointment."

"Not if it's . . . _that!_ I want to stay with you!"

"Ron! If you want to be an Auror, you _cant_ miss class!" Draco and Harry watched the two fight. It was like watching a tennis match, their heads darted from Ron to Hermione as each spoke.

"Would someone tell us what's going on??" Draco questioned.

"NOTHING!!" The two screamed.

"I'm not going to be a bad boyfriend and leave you alone here! Especially if you're sick!"

"Ron, I appreciate your gesture, really I do! But I don't think I am sick, so after the appointment _please_ go back to class, I know how much being an Auror means to you."

"Only if you're not sick!"

"FINE!" Hermione said giving up.

"Now could someone-" Harry was getting frustrated and was cut of by Hermione.

"I MIGHT BE SICK! NOTHING SERIOUS!" She shrieked and stormed off.

"Nothing serious my arse!" Ron said quietly so Hermione wouldn't start screaming again. Draco raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"WHAT?!?" Ron bellowed and followed Hermione.

"That was…odd." Draco said as he and Harry left for the Ministry.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Ron never showed up at class. Draco and Harry were getting really nervous. They knew that Hermione would never give in to Ron staying home. It must be something serious. They ended up leaving a half hour early and ran through the house looking for Hermione and Ron. They found the two in the living room. They were both sitting on the couch in shock.

"What's wrong?!" Harry asked panicked.

"Are you o.k.?!" Draco asked desperately.

"You want to tell them?" Ron asked.

"I'm…well…I was ten days late for my period so…so we went to St. Mungo's and they started running tests-"

"She's pregnant!" Ron couldn't bear the long explanation. Hermione glared at him.

"Sorry…" Ron said.

"Hermione! That's great!" Harry said excitedly.

"When is it due?!" Draco asked.

"Early to Mid August." Hermione said, lost in thought, "We're going to have to move out Ron. There's not really a place for it to stay and I'm sure Harry and Draco don't want to be bothered with a baby.

"Don't be stupid Hermione! We'd love to have a baby here! Especially since we cant exactly have one!" Draco said.

"It can have the guest room. I'm sure any guests we have won't mind sleeping on the couch." Harry laughed. Hermione and Ron looked relieved.

"Oh Ron!" Draco said remembering something. "We have a ouch! What was that for Harry ?!" Harry glared at him. Ron and Hermione looked confused.

"Can I see you in the kitchen Draco?" Harry asked.

"I guess…"

When they got to the kitchen, Draco slapped Harry's arm. What Draco didn't notice was that when Hermione was lost in thought, right before she said they had to move out, Ron had eyed her and when he was sure she wouldn't notice he mouthed "I need a ring" to Harry. Ron had been saving up money to buy an engagement ring for Hermione for about a year now. Draco had been about to tell Ron they didn't have class the following day but Harry knew Ron would never be able to get out of the house without Hermione grilling him about where he was going if Hermione knew they had a day off.

He told Draco this, and Draco said he would pretend to be sick and when he "felt better" around lunch he would take Hermione to London for the day. They would get baby books and other things so Harry and Ron could come back, make a nice dinner, and get everything ready for Hermione's return.

Harry and Draco went back into the living room and looked at Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch. Ron had his hand on her stomach. Both were grinning and talking quietly. Draco glanced at Harry and saw the look of longing on his face. Harry had always wanted a child and, though he wouldn't admit it, so did Draco. Draco put his arm around Harry's waist feeling horrible. Maybe they could adopt. Hermione and Ron finally noticed the two boys and Hermione stood up.

"We should go see our parents." Hermione said.

"Um, why don't we wait, you cant apparate and we wont get back until really late."

"Oh honestly Ron, the healer said I can't apparate after the third month."

"Still, I don't want anything to happen."

After they argued for a while about this, Harry interrupted.

"Why don't you wait until Ginny's on break and then you can tell her as well."

"But that's not for three days!" Hermione complained.

"Well you have to owl your parents anyway to let them know your coming." Harry said.

"Oh, I suppose you're right." Hermione said giving in.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N – I had to make the first part with more Hermione/Ron than Harry/Draco. I mean jeez! They're gonna have a baby :-D lol. But here is some Harry/Draco stuff :-)!

Harry and Draco were lying in bed. They had talked about the following day's plans, Hermione and Ron's baby and how they were having a baby at such a young age. It turned out that it had been conceived the night of Harry and Draco's wedding. Now there was a comfortable silence.

"You want a child don't you?" Draco asked. Harry turned to stare at him.

"I…um…well yeah, I guess." Harry said

"I saw they way you looked at Hermione and Ron earlier today." Draco explained. "I'm so sorry we can't have one." Harry nodded.

"Me too." Harry said sadly.

"Maybe we could adopt." Draco suggested.

"That's an option. I guess I kind of wanted to make one on my own though, you know."

"Yeah." Draco kissed Harry sweetly, trying to make him feel better. Harry kissed back and slipped his arms around Draco, putting his head on Draco's chest. Draco pulled Harry into a lopsided hug and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. It wasn't long before Harry, much to Draco's disappointment, was fast asleep.

The next morning Harry cast a spell on Draco to make him feel sick, they had to make it believable, and told Draco it would wear off around 1:00. Harry and Ron left the house to go to Diagon Alley. It didn't take long to find a ring; it was gold and had a dark red stone in the middle. It reminded Harry of Hogwarts and Gryffindor and both knew Hermione would love it.

They waited until 2:30 before heading back to the house, giving Draco and Hermione plenty of time to leave. When they got there, they started cleaning up the house and making Hermione's favorite foods. They ended up being very bad at cooking and decided to order food from Burtle's a half an hour before Draco and Hermione were due back. Harry and Draco were going to go out for the night, so Ron and Hermione could have dinner alone and Ron could propose. Ron went over proposal several times, pacing as he acted it out.

"And you're the most intelligent, beautiful girl I know. And I was wondering, I reach in my pocket, pull out the ring then get on my knee, if you would my wife." He finished.

"Thanks but no thanks." Harry said, giving Ron a hard time.

"Fuck you!" Ron muttered, "Was it ok though?"

"Yeah, it was perfect." Harry answered, "She will say yes, don't worry."

When the clock struck 6:00 Harry called Burtle's for takeout. Ron was bad with phones so he asked Harry to do it. They got the food and came back home to put it on dishes. Ron was a nervous wreck and shattered a plate, so Harry suggested that he deal with putting the food on plates and then on the table. Draco and Hermione came home not 5 minutes after Harry had laid out the food. Draco and Harry snuck off when Hermione was gaping at the table.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Hermione is thinking about leaving him." Draco said. The two were at a gay nightclub; they had just gotten drinks and were talking.

"What?!" Harry almost yelled.

"Relax hun, she said she might leave him because he hadn't proposed to her, she said the baby was a reminder that they weren't married and she thinks Ron is scared of commitment. Everything will be ok after tonight." Draco said calmly.

"Oh, o.k. then…" Harry said. "C'mon lets dance." Draco happily followed Harry onto the dance floor, feeling a little fuzzy.

"That spell you cast on me was mean, I was throwing up all morning! I almost couldn't convince Hermione to go."

"Draco, shhh! We're at a muggle club! They wont be very happy if they find out we're wizards!"

The two boys started grinding and making out. Harry couldn't get Draco to shut up about the wizarding world because Draco was getting a bit drunk and he did not know what he was saying, so he had to take Draco home. As they were leaving Draco started screaming "FUCK ME HARRY!!!" over and over and finally collapsed. When they got home Draco was feeling sick. Harry quietly opened the door. As he walked to the kitchen, he heard Ron talking.

"And well…I was just wondering…" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box. Hermione gasped and Ron got on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione shrieked and then yelled, "YES!!!!!!!" She threw herself at Ron. He put the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply. By now, Harry was standing silently at the kitchen door, watching the happy couple. Without warning, Draco threw up. Ron and Hermione looked up.

"Ssssorrry." Draco slurred. Harry got his wand and cleaned up the mess.

"I'm so sorry!" He said, "We'll leave you alone now!" He started to help Draco up the stairs.

"That's why you wanted to wait to go to see our parents, isn't it!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I've been saving up to buy you a ring for a year now."

That was the last Harry heard as he turned the corner. Draco was starting to come around.

"Ohhhh, I'm gonna be sick," he said, running for the bathroom. Harry screwed up his face in disgust and followed Draco in. He kneeled down next to Draco and rubbed his back.

"You alright?" Harry asked when Draco stopped.

"For now. Why did you let me drink so much?!" Draco complained. "Oh, I have a present for you!" He walked into the bedroom.

"I bought it when Hermione wasn't looking." Harry wondered what it was. Draco picked up a book and gave it to Harry. Male Pregnancy was written on the cover in large bold print.


	4. The Potion

There For You  
  
Rating: R for attempted suicide, slash and mpreg. Some language as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling.  
  
Sylvia Sylverton- Here is the wonderful beginning of mpreg!!  
  
moonysgurl- I'm glad you like it, I will try to update as often as possible  
  
lampshadesrgreat- well after reading this chapter you will find out who is pregnant. lol I hope you're happy with my decision! heh  
  
foreverpotter- I'm glad you thought it was amazing. Here comes the mpreg *crowd cheers*  
  
Miss Lesley- I didn't realize how cold Harry was being about adoption, thank you for pointing that out. My best friend is adopted and she has no problem with it, I just wanted to make it obvious that Harry wanted to make a child. Thank you again for pointing that out, I have changed it so he is not so cold about it.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Chapter 4 ~The Potion~  
  
Harry spent the last few days before the honeymoon reading up on male pregnancy. He discovered that there were two ways that a man could get pregnant; the person who would be carrying the child could take a potion, or it could happen completely by chance. The last male pregnancy that had happened by chance was in the early 1800's, so it looked like they would have to try the potion. It was now Friday, and Draco and Harry had just gotten home from class; they were officially on their holiday break. Harry had just finished explaining how a male could get pregnant, and Draco was now questioning him.  
  
"Where is the closest place that has this potion thing?" He asked. Harry scanned a list on the last page of the male pregnancy book he had just picked up, entitled "Where to Get the Aetas Corruo Natura Potion"  
  
"St. Mungo's." Harry finally replied.  
  
"So I guess all that's left is to find out who's going to carry it." Draco said. This was exactly what Harry was afraid of.  
  
"I don't know, that's what I've been worried about, I still have to fight bloody Voldemort at some point, and you…well you probably wouldn't want to." Harry said, distressed.  
  
"No-no-no-no! Of course I want to!! I'd love to!" Draco said excitedly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry inquired, not sure if he believed Draco.  
  
"Positive." Draco firmly stated.  
  
"I don't want you to do this to make me happy, we can wait until Voldemort is defeated…well hopefully defeated…" Harry looked at the ground. Draco took Harry's hand in his own and lifted Harry's chin up with his other hand.  
  
"I really don't want to wait that long, and I would _really_ love to carry our baby." Harry could tell Draco wasn't lying.  
  
"You realize you won't look perfect anymore right? You're going to have a huge stomach." Harry joked.  
  
"Harry, it will only be for nine months."  
  
"About seven months," Harry corrected, "male pregnancies are shorter. You really should read that book, especially if you're the one who is going to be pregnant."  
  
"I'll start tonight. We can go to St. Mungo's to get the potion before we leave tomorrow."  
  
"We have to schedule an appointment so they can check you out to make sure you're healthy and able to carry a baby."  
  
"Ok, we can go over and schedule an appointment after dinner." Draco said.  
  
"That will be perfect, Ron and Hermione are going to Ron's parents house to tell them the news after dinner."  
  
"Lets go down and get some dinner, I'm starving!" Draco started to walk out of the bedroom. Harry took one last look at the "Male Pregnancy" book and started after Draco, smiling. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco turned around and grabbed Harry's hand. He saw how happy Harry was and started smiling as well. Then the two started for the kitchen.  
  
"Why are you two so happy?" Ron asked stuffing food in his mouth.  
  
"Oh, no reason, just in a happy mood." Harry replied. Draco and Harry had decided not to tell Hermione and Ron that they might have a baby until it was for sure. If it didn't work out for some reason, like Draco was not able to carry a child or the potion didn't work, they knew that Hermione and Ron knowing would just make the matter worse.  
  
After dinner was finished, Ron and Hermione apparated to The Burrow. About ten minutes later, Draco and Harry apparated to St. Mungo's. They scheduled an appointment for 8:30 the following day and went back home.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Now we have to find a way to hide this appointment from Ron and Hermione." Draco said.  
  
"I don't think Ron will be a problem, he will probably still be sleeping, Hermione might be as well, but I doubt it," Harry started. "We could tell Hermione we're going to Diagon Alley to pick up some last minute items."  
  
"Do you think she'll go for it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Probably not," Harry replied.  
  
"We could leave a note saying we're going to Diagon Alley and we should be home shortly."  
  
"But she will be awake before us." Harry pointed out.  
  
"We could put it on the table late tonight when she's asleep and she will find it tomorrow."  
  
"You're brilliant!"  
  
"Are you just finding this out?" Draco teased. Harry sighed.  
  
" 'You're so vain, you 'probly think this song is about you.'* " Harry said in a singsong voice.  
  
"What?" Draco was completely confused.  
  
"It's a muggle song," Harry explained. Draco looked at Harry as if he was insane. "Never mind." Harry breathed out. Draco sat on a kitchen chair, leaned back in it and spread his legs. Harry had a sudden urge to jump on Draco and smother him with kisses.  
  
"I'm so tired!" Draco complained and closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, that's a pity, I was hoping we could have a little…_talk_." Harry said suggestively. Draco's eyes shot open and he stared at Harry.  
  
"I'm awake now!" he said quickly as Harry came towards him. He sat on Draco's lap, facing Draco. The two started kissing and after a little while, Harry was rubbing his groin against Draco's. Then they heard a loud crack in the living room announcing Hermione and Ron's return.  
  
"Damn it!!" Draco complained. "They always have to ruin our fun!" Harry quickly got off Draco as Hermione and Ron mad their way into the kitchen, both grinning.  
  
Hermione and Ron told Draco and Harry all about the night's events; Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley had been silent for a few seconds, and Ron and Hermione were beginning to think they shouldn't have come, but then Mrs. Weasley started crying and hugged them.  
  
"I can't believe you're FINALLY getting married!!" Ginny had said, "and I'm going to be an aunt!!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley had let go of the two and had then started fussing over Hermione. "I'm going to me a grand-mum!" she had repeated between sobs. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to come on over!"  
  
"Um, dad…She's already a grand-mum," Ron had said.  
  
"Yes, well this is how she always acts." Mr. Weasley had stated pulling his son into a big hug, "Congratulations!"  
  
"When are you getting married?" Mrs. Weasley had asked. They still didn't know so Hermione and Mrs. Weasley made plans to possibly go to Hermione's parents house a few times a week, so Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger could start planning the wedding. Then Hermione and Ron had apparated home.  
  
By the time Hermione and Ron had finished telling Draco and Harry all of this, Draco was squirming in his seat, desperately wanting to go up to his room and tackle Harry. Harry noticed how restless Draco was getting and suggested leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Draco and Harry congratulated them and retreated upstairs.  
  
"Finally alone." Draco said.  
  
"You know Draco, I've been thinking." Harry sounded devious. Draco didn't like the tone in Harry's voice. "We should save sex for the honeymoon." Harry finished.  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco yelped. "You're kidding right?!"  
  
"No, actually, I'm quite serious!" Harry replied.  
  
"But…but…NO! I wont allow it!" Draco stated firmly.  
  
"Goodnight love!" Harry said turning out the light.  
  
"HARRY!!" Draco bellowed. "Harry! What the hell is wrong with you?! You love sex!!"  
  
Harry smiled. He knew Draco was furious with him, but he had to make Draco wait, he knew that once they started, they wouldn't stop for a very long time. Harry didn't want either one of them worn out before the honeymoon even started. Plus, he had a surprise he knew Draco would love.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Harry woke up at about 3:00 in the morning, he got up, went to the bathroom and was about to fall back asleep, when he remembered the note. He went over to a desk in the corner of the room and grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled on it.  
  
Hermione, Draco and I have gone to Diagon Alley to pick up some last minute items. We will be back shortly. Love, Harry  
  
Harry stood up and went into the bathroom for a robe, (he didn't want to walk through the house naked) and tied it loosely around his waist. He put the note in his pocket, kissed the sleeping Draco on the cheek, and headed downstairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw a faint light coming from the kitchen. The light went out as he heard the refrigerator door close.

'_Great, someone's up,_' Harry thought, '_I guess I'll come back later._'  
  
"Ron, is that you?" came Hermione's voice.

'_Damn._'  
  
"No, It's Harry," he called out, and walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Oh, I had a craving for some cookies and milk," Hermione said. "I've been reading baby books and wedding books all night!" She laughed. "What about you?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep, so I came down for a drink." Harry thought fast.  
  
"You want some of my milk?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Harry sat down and grabbed a cookie and dunked it in some milk.  
  
Harry and Hermione talked for a little while. Harry discovered that Ron and Hermione would be going to Hermione's parents house after they saw Harry and Draco off. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger would be getting together tomorrow to start planning the wedding, if all went well. Hermione and Ron still had to work out a date, they were arguing whether they should have it before or after the baby was born. Finally, Hermione decided she should get some sleep. She started to clean up the milk glass and the cookie crumbs.  
  
"I'll get it," Harry said. "You go get some sleep, you've got a lot to do tomorrow, let me know if there is anything you need help with!"  
  
Hermione thanked Harry and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You're such a good friend." Hermione said. "I love you!"  
  
"Love you too Hermione," Harry replied and started to clean up. When he was sure Hermione was not coming back down, he pulled out the note and put it on the table. By the time he got back upstairs, the digital clock beside the bed said 4:27. He collapsed on the bed, not bothering to take off the robe or get under the blanket, and was asleep in minutes.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The next day, Draco didn't seem as mad with Harry as had been the night before. The two got up and started getting ready to go to St. Mungo's. Harry was extremely tired and Draco teased him. He said Harry was tired because he had lay awake regretting the "no sex" rule. Harry rolled his eyes and the two left.  
  
"Please lie down on the bed Mr. Malfoy." A Healer by the name of Augustus Pye said. It took Harry a while to remember why that name sounded so familiar. Then it hit him.

'_He was a Trainee Healer when Mr. Weasley was here in fifth year!_' He thought  
  
"It's Potter-Malfoy now." Draco corrected.  
  
"I thought you were going to be a Creature-Induced Injuries Healer." Harry said.  
  
"Ah yes, I knew you looked familiar, you were here to visit Arthur Weasley, correct?" Augustus asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry was amazed that Augustus remembered that.  
  
"Yes, well, I am also a Male Pregnancy Healer. When I heard that such a thing was possible I was very interested in finding out more about it, so here I am." Draco looked annoyed and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, on with the tests!" Augustus said.  
  
"Will this be over before 11:00?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, of course, it shouldn't take but a half an hour." Augustus said. "Now, lay down and take off your shirt please." He started prodding Draco's lower stomach. He then got out an ultrasound machine. Draco looked scared.

'_Wow, he really is into the muggle way of doing things. I wonder if that's safe…_' Harry thought. He walked to Draco's side and reached for his hand. Draco looked grateful.  
  
"Don't worry, this is completely safe, it's the only muggle tool that I can use for male pregnancies unfortunately." Augustus said, as if he knew what Harry was thinking. Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"Um, he isn't pregnant yet." Harry said. "You won't be able to see a baby."  
  
"Oh, I know, this is just to see if he is able to carry a baby. You can't use this to see a wizard baby anyway." Augustus replied.  
  
"Then what is the point of this?" Draco asked, getting angry.  
  
"I told you, to see if you are able to carry a baby." The Healer answered.  
  
"He's a bit obsessed with muggle healing, I promise you this won't hurt." Harry whispered to Draco. Draco calmed down a bit.  
  
After the ultrasound, Augustus Pye left the room. He came back fifteen minutes later and told the young men to sit down.  
  
"Well, after looking at the results of the tests we ran, and watching the ultrasound I have decided that you, Draco Potter-Malfoy, are able to carry a child. Here is your Aetas Corruo Natura Potion." Augustus smiled. Draco and Harry turned to look at each other and grinned. The Healer explained how the potion was to be taken and gave them a copy of the "Male Pregnancy" book. Neither young man decided to tell Augustus that they already had one. Augustus seemed ecstatic that he had a couple that was interested in becoming pregnant. Both young men could tell that this rarely happed for Augustus.  
  
They finally got back home and started bringing bags downstairs to leave. They were going to go to Florida, in the United States, for a week and a half. Harry had convinced Draco to stay in a muggle hotel. It was close to a wizarding town, so it wasn't a big deal to Draco. The thing that worried him was the time change. By the time they got used to the five-hour difference, it would be time to head home again. Hermione said she had the whole thing solved and all they had to do was drink a mysterious potion she had given them. She refused to tell them the name of the potion and Draco guessed she had invented it. They were going to fly, rather than apparate to Florida because Draco had never been on a plane before. Harry hadn't either for that matter, but that was beside the point.  
  
When everything was in the taxi, Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron set off for the airport. They got to the gate Harry and Draco's flight was leaving from and said their goodbyes. Draco and Harry boarded the plane and Hermione and Ron watched them take off. Then Hermione and Ron went back to the taxi and went home. When they got home they apparated to Hermione's parents' house.  
  
Draco was incredibly amazed by the plane and kept asking, "What does this do?" The funniest thing Draco did, by far, was when he pointed to a T.V. in the back of the seat in front of him and asked what it was for. He started poking it, and then a movie popped up on the screen. Draco jumped about five feet in the air, slamming his head into the ceiling, and screamed like a little girl when a woman started talking to him in a conversational tone, telling him the safety precautions. Everyone on the plane looked at him and Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"It's a television Draco." Harry whispered, so the muggles wouldn't hear.  
  
"Oh, why would they out one in the back of a seat?! That's the most ridiculous thing ever!" Draco inquired.  
  
"They have them in bathrooms as well. Some people have phones in bathrooms too."  
  
"That is disgusting! Why would you be talking to someone on the phone while your taking a shit?! Or watching a movie?! Well, I guess I can understand the movie . . ." Harry wrinkled up his nose at Draco's last comment. After hours of Draco's endless questions, they finally landed. There was a large black suburban waiting for them. They got in and started driving off. Draco started to scream.  
  
"What?!" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
"THAT GIT IS DRIVING ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD! HE'S GOING TO GET US KILLED!!" Draco screamed, trying to roll down the black partition separating them from the driver. Harry, who had read about the U.S. and knew how they drove on the "wrong side of the road", started laughing.  
  
"WHAT," Draco roared, "IS SO FUCKING FUNNY?!"  
  
"This isn't the wrong side of the road sweetheart, they drive on this side in the United States." Harry giggled.  
  
"Oh," Draco felt incredibly stupid. "How long 'till we get there?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Harry pushed a button in front of the partition to make it go down. Draco went red with embarrassment; that was the only button he hadn't pushed. "How long until we arrive?" Harry asked.  
  
"About two hours," the driver replied.  
  
"Thank you," Harry rolled the partition up again.  
  
Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and moved closer to Draco. He kissed Draco's cheek and Draco turned to face the window.  
  
"What did I do?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm still mad at you for the no sex rule." Draco said stiffly.  
  
"Oh, well, technically we're on our honeymoon." Draco still didn't turn around. Harry kissed the back of Draco's neck. Draco sighed.  
  
"You know, you can't do that every time I get upset with you, it won't always work." Draco turned to face Harry.  
  
"Worked this time."  
  
Harry kissed Draco firmly on the lips, preventing Draco to make any kind of remark back. Draco moaned and finally gave in, kissing Harry back. Harry reached for Draco's thigh.  
  
"No!" Draco said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Harry was very annoyed.  
  
"You first," Draco growled, he slowly pushed Harry down onto the seat. Harry gasped as Draco grabbed his balls and started massaging them.  
  
"Feels good, doesn't it." Draco whispered.  
  
"Mmmmm," was Harry's reply. It wasn't long before he was finished. When he had caught his breath, he got on the floor in front of Draco, spread Draco's legs and positioned him so that Harry's fingers could easily enter Draco's cleft. Draco groaned, knowing an incredible ecstasy was about to overtake him. Harry wetted his fingers and slowly entered Draco; he started teasing Draco's prostate. He quickly ran his finger across it and would stop, then quickly brush over it, then stop. Harry took Draco whole and Draco started bucking around moaning. Draco came as the car started to slow down. The two boys quickly adjusted their clothing and their hair and cast a spell to cover up any smell there might be. As if on cue, the driver opened the door and gathered the luggage from the back of the car. Harry and Draco walked into the hotel and went to the front desk to find their room. They walked to room 517 and opened the door.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N- *This song is called "You're so Vain" by Carly Simon (Album: Best Of Carly Simon)


	5. Florida, Fights, and Bottle 'C'

There For You

Rating: R for attempted suicide, slash and mpreg. Some language as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling.

jessie- I'm glad you like it! Keep reading! :-)

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Chapter 5 ~Florida, Fights, and Bottle 'C'~

"Draco, come here, I want you to see something!" Harry called. Draco was in the living room of the small suite they had reserved, room 517 'The Honeymoon Suite' (Such an original name).

"But this is a good movie! They're singing about dicks!" Draco was watching The Sweetest Thing. 

"What?"

"You're, too big to fit in here, too big to fit in here, too big to fit in here" Draco sang along and pointed first at his crotch, then his ass, then his mouth, and made orgasmic noises. Harry laughed.

"Come here you dolt!" Harry laughed.

"In a minute!" Five minutes passed and Harry started to get angry.

"Draco!" he said sternly.

"Fine, I'm coming," Draco said.

"No you're not, but you will be soon," Harry muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," Harry replied.

"What did you want me to see?" Draco's eyes searched the bedroom, his eyes landing on a large black book without a title.

"Open it," Harry said excitedly. Draco opened to a random page. The page he opened to had a large, moving picture of two men having sex. Under the picture was a description of how to achieve the position. Draco's eyes went wide. He slowly sat down next to Harry and started flipping through the pages. Harry eyed Draco and watched Draco's pants start to tent up. Draco closed the book and looked up at Harry. Draco's eyes were filled with lust.

"Follow me," Harry said. Draco followed him into the small kitchen. Harry opened the mini refrigerator and took out chocolate sauce, a can of whipped cream, and a package of strawberries. He walked over to the couch and Draco followed. Draco grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

Harry opened the chocolate sauce and put it on a table beside them. He started stripping Draco down, and got as far as removing Draco's belt before Draco suddenly stood up. Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

'_What the hell?!_' Harry thought. 

Draco returned with the Aetas Corruo Natura Potion in his hand. Suddenly Harry's frustration disappeared. This could be the day they made a baby! 

"How long before it will kick in?" Harry asked. 

"Fifteen minutes," Draco replied. 

"That gives us fifteen minutes to eat chocolate," Harry paused, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry got serious. Draco swallowed the potion and screwed up his face; it tasted disgusting. 

"Yes," He said firmly. He grabbed the chocolate sauce, removed Harry's shirt, and laid him on the couch. He put some chocolate on Harry's stomach and a bit on Harry's neck; he then opened the package of strawberries and dipped one in the chocolate. When the chocolate was licked off, Harry took Draco's shirt off and made a ring of chocolate around Draco's nipples, a line of chocolate down Draco's stomach, then he got the whipped cream and squirted it on Draco's libido. He slowly licked the chocolate off and then cleaned off the whipped cream. 

Harry looked at the clock and smiled. He turned back to Draco and spoke. "It's been eighteen minutes." Draco grinned. 

"Here we go!" Draco said, taking a deep breath. Harry led Draco into the bedroom and laid Draco down on the bed. He grabbed his wand and muttered a lubrication spell while Draco grabbed his own wand and placed a silencing spell around the room. Harry first covered every inch of his libido, and then started to lubricate Draco's entrance. After what seemed like forever to Draco, Harry cautiously entered him. He slowly started moving back and forth, Draco gasped. Harry sped up with his thrusts. 

"Ooooohhhh," Draco moaned. "Go faster!" Harry, all to happily, followed Draco's orders. Soon both boys collapsed onto the bed. Harry removed himself. Draco grinned at his love. 

"What?" Harry asked.

"I…I might be pregnant! We might have a baby!!" Draco was very excited. Harry grinned and hugged Draco. They were asleep within minutes.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

The next morning, Draco was up before Harry (a first). He called room service for breakfast, and went into the bathroom. He opened a box the healer had given him and read the instructions for the pregnancy test.

_1. The morning after sexual intercourse, urinate in a cup (included in box). _

_2. Put three drops of bottle 'C's contents in the cup. _

_3. Put cover (included in box) on cup. _

_4. Shake for one minute. _

_5. Green to light green = not pregnant _

_ Deep red to dark blue = pregnant (go to a doctor immediately). _

Draco pulled out the contents of the box. There were ten cups, ten covers and a bottle of yellow-greenish liquid labeled 'C' he did as the directions told and was adding three drops of the yellow-green liquid in the cup when Harry walked in looking extremely tired. He gave Draco a confused look.

"Why are you shaking your piss?" Harry asked. Draco explained what exactly he was doing when there was a knock on the door.

"That's room service with breakfast," Draco stated.

"Mmkay," Harry said sleepily, "be right back."

Harry put the food on the table. He was pouring drinks and Draco walked in looking stunned.

"Are you…?" Harry asked, finally waking up.

"…n…no," Draco replied obviously upset.

"We can try again, don't be upset. It probably never happens on the first try."

"Yeah. Ok. You're right." Draco came to his senses and straightened up. He walked towards Harry, who gave him a big hug.

"Lets eat, then we can take a shower." Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Ok," Draco said.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Over the past week, Draco and Harry had visited lots of places (including Disney World, [which Draco absolutely loved] MGM Studios, and a Wizarding shopping area about an hours drive away from their hotel). It turned out that the potion that Hermione had given them made the young men adjust to the time change immediately. The boys had taken the potion as soon as they had gotten to the hotel.

Harry and Draco were leaving today; Draco was testing himself again and grew very angry when the result was negative.

"ARGH! What the hell is wrong with your sperm?!" Draco yelled.

"_MY _sperm?! What about yours?!" Harry screamed back, "Or have you been taking the potion the wrong way?!"

"There's only one way to take the fucking stuff!!"

"Is it up the ass?!" Harry didn't know why he said that, it was lame, but he was angry and it was the only thing that came to his mind.

"Bloody git!"

"Arsehole!" All the color drained from Draco's face, he ran to the toilet. Harry rolled his eyes. Draco had been sick at various times for the past four days. Harry had taken Draco to the closest wizarding hospital in hopes that Draco was pregnant, but the healer asked about the test Draco was taking and concluded that Draco was not pregnant and just had the flu. Harry had been angry that the healer hadn't run any tests just in case, but he realized that the test they would have run would have been the same test Draco had been taking every day for the past week.

Harry walked into the bathroom and knelt down beside Draco. Draco inched away.

"Leave me alone," Draco said.

"Your acting like a child!" Harry told Draco.

"GO AWAY!" Draco yelled.

"FINE!" Harry bellowed back and stormed out of the hotel room.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Neither boy talked on the plane ride home, with the exception of Draco saying, "move," when he was going to be sick and had to hurry to the bathroom. This happened twice. Harry was starting to miss the feeling of Draco in his arms. Draco was missing Harry as well but both were too stubborn to apologize.

The plane landed and Hermione (who was beginning to show that she was pregnant, but only if you looked very closely). and Ron were waiting for Draco and Harry.

"Harry! Draco!" Hermione said excitedly, "We've got so much to tell you!"

"Hi," the two replied flatly.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. Harry and Draco both started talking at the same time, leading to another fight, filling the airport with their screams. Ron and Hermione were very confused because they still didn't know about the maybe pregnancy. Hermione managed to drag Draco out of the airport with a very red face, and Ron grabbed the luggage and headed for the exit, dragging Harry out behind him.

"Sorry," Ron muttered to a security guard who was approaching him, "We're leaving."

When Harry and Draco met up at home, there was a lot more yelling and accusing. Hermione had a particularly bad headache from it and Ron felt like he could kill the two. Hermione and Ron still had no idea what was wrong but thought it best not to ask. They heard a loud thud upstairs.

"DRACO!! OH SHIT!!" Hermione and Ron both ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong?!" They said in unison. Harry was kneeling next to Draco's limp body tears in his eyes.

"We were yelling and he…his eyes went wide and he fainted." Harry said stunned. It looked as if Draco wasn't breathing.

"Get him to St. Mungo's," Ron ordered. Harry apparated Draco and himself to St. Mungo's emergency room. Ron and Hermione followed hastily.


	6. Panic

There For You

Rating: R for attempted suicide, slash and mpreg. Some language as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling.

Nolaluvzlegolas- *Legolas : )* Draco is fine, but there is a surprise! *Grins evilly* just…read…lol

Dragon Tears Wing- AH! *Runs!* wait…smurfs are cool… anyways! I hope this chapter changes your mind! lol.

EverMoon- Glad you like it. I hope you keep reading! : )

Slytherin's Silver Dragon- Yay! I'm happy you loved it lol.

Sylvia Sylverton- funny, good. Yay hehe. Yeah…I need help…

I would like to thank my beta, Meagan. Without her, Draco would be kissing Garry, Healer Ackerman would say, "clam down Harry", and the grammar would suck.

Chapter 6 ~Panic~

Harry was pacing around the waiting room nervously.

"Harry, sit down!" Hermione said for the seventh time. Harry stopped and glared at her, Hermione glared back. "Oh honestly! It's not going to help any if you keep walking around like an idiot!"

Harry gave Hermione a very weary look and collapsed into the seat next to her. He was too tired to fight with Hermione anymore. It was one in the morning and Harry hadn't slept at all, he had been too worried about Draco. It had been nearly three hours and no one had come out of the room to tell Harry what was wrong with his husband.

"You don't think it was your potion do you?" Ron asked Hermione. Her eyes went wide. Somehow Hermione had managed to get her potion down Harry and Draco's throats, while they were screaming at each other, so they adjusted to the time change.

"No, don't worry Hermione, something would have happened to me too." Harry said quickly, he didn't want Hermione to be more upset than she seemed to be. Her face visibly softened. Ron looked embarrassed. Trust Ron to say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Harry put his head in his hands and sighed. "Please let him be ok," Harry whispered, as a tear found its way down his cheek. Hermione rubbed his back. The door nearest Harry opened and he jumped up. A healer was walking towards him.

"What's wrong?!" Harry nearly yelled, "what's wrong with my husband?!"

"Mr. Potter, please, calm down. I'm Healer Ackerman," the healer introduced himself. "Your husband will be fine. He suffered what seems like a stress attack." Harry sighed with relief.

"Thank god!" Harry muttered. "You sure he's ok? When can I see him?"

"I assure you, he's fine. Already complaining about aches and pains and he keeps asking where you are. There are still tests being run so you wont be able to see him for a good hour or so. Until then, I suggest you get some sleep."

"Why are there still test being run?"

"Just to make sure there's nothing else wrong. Don't be worried. Just standard tests." Harry looked worried but before could question Ackerman further; the healer was walking back towards the large pale-white double doors he had appeared from.

"Lets go home and get some sleep." Hermione said in her motherly tone.

"I'm not leaving," Harry said firmly. He sat down again determined not to fall asleep. Within ten minutes he was snoring lightly.

Hermione sighed and Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. "Love you." Ron said before falling asleep.

"Harry, wake up," Hermione's voice disturbed Harry's much needed sleep.

"Goway," he slurred, moving around to try and find a more comfortable position in the hard chair he was in.

"You can see Draco now." Harry's eyes shot open. He stood up quickly and smoothed out his hair and clothes.

"Right this way," Healer Ackerman said. Harry followed quickly, with Ron and Hermione at his heels. The healer stopped at a white door and motioned for Harry and the others to go in. Harry burst through the door.

"Draco!" he cried worriedly. Draco was lying on a bed with several wires stuck on his bare chest and IV needles going into his arm. He was sleeping but his eyes opened at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Harry!" Draco said weakly.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Harry said. "It was stupid, I'm sorry! I over reacted! I shouldn't have-" "You had every right to yell at me. Even if some of the things you said were mean." Draco pouted after saying the last sentence. Harry hugged Draco carefully trying not to disturb any wires. The two kissed like it was the last thing they'd ever do.

"Awwww," Hermione cooed.

"Shut up," Harry said, breaking the kiss. Hermione and Ron laughed.

"How are you feeling you old git?" Ron asked.

"I'm tired," Draco yawned. "And I'm _not_ 'old' thank you very much Mr. Father-to-be." Ron smirked. "Oh, one more thing, my trademark smirk doesn't fit you." Draco sneered.

"You gave us quite a scare!" Hermione put in.

"Sorry," Draco replied, his eyes starting to close. He opened them wide and shook his head, trying to wake himself up.

"Sleep," Harry ordered.

"But Harry!" Draco whined weakly. Harry pulled the blankets up Draco's chest and his forehead. "You're just like my mother." Harry smiled at Draco's comment.

"Goodnight love."

"Stay with me," Draco whispered.

"I don't think I can. They kicked me out when I tried to stay with you when you first got here."

"Please," Draco pleaded feebly.

"I'll bring in an extra bed." Healer Ackerman said. Harry looked at him and smiled thankfully. The healer walked out of the room.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Thanks guys," Harry smiled.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"Being here."

"Sappy dolt."

"Fuck you!"

"We've been through this, remember? Draco ended up here." Hermione groaned. All four friends laughed.

"C-ya mate." Ron slapped Harry on the shoulder. Hermione tisked.

"Boys are _so_ weird." She muttered, mostly to herself.

"Bye," Harry hugged Hermione. A bed suddenly appeared a few feet away from Draco's bed as Hermione and Ron left.

"I'm so glad your ok, you really had me worried." Harry told Draco

"Yep, blame it all on me." Draco said.

"How is that blaming it on you?!"

"Dunno, just said it." Harry laughed at this.

"Love you," Harry kissed Draco

"Love you too," Draco replied.

Harry curled up in the rather uncomfortable bed and fell asleep. His last thoughts were '_I bet he's too tired to complain about these bloody beds._'

Harry woke up to see at least ten healers surrounding Draco's bed. Harry shot up.

"What's wrong?!" He asked urgently, but no one seemed to hear him.

"Do you really think so?"

"That's what the results say."

"I don't believe it."

"Ackerman's gone to re run the tests to be positive."

"But…not for so long!" Harry heard bits of the several conversations the healers were having. Healer Ackerman walked in and all the others turned to him.

"And…" someone said.

"Positive," Ackerman smiled.

Harry panicked. "What's wrong with him?!"

"Harry, you're awake," Healer Ackerman smiled.

"What's wrong?!" Harry demanded.

"Nothing life threatening. You need not worry."

"How can I _not_ worry?! My husband, the person I love with all my heart, is in the bloody hospital!" Harry was getting very frustrated with the healer. He was always so calm about everything, and it scared Harry. Draco stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked when he saw all the healers.

"Ah, our patient is awake." Ackerman said. "Why don't the three of us have a little chat." The other healers left the room talking excitedly.

Harry looked at Draco anxiously.

"Now, I have good news and I have bad news," the healer said, getting down to business, "I suggest bad news first."

Harry got up and walked over to Draco. Draco slipped his arm around Harry's trim waist. "You ready?" Ackerman asked. Harry and Draco looked at each other, preparing for the worst. Draco nodded.

"Alright. Well, it seems that Draco's body is rejecting the Aetas Corruo Natura potion."

Neither boy had expected that. They had both expected to hear that Draco was going to die or something. Although this was better, it still was very depressing.

"So…he…cant get pregnant…?" Harry said saddened.

"That brings me to the good news."

"Is there another potion?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Well…no but-"

"DAMN IT!" Draco yelled, obviously aggravated.

"_But,_" Ackerman said, more loudly this time.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled.

"Will there be anymore interruptions?" The healer questioned. Harry and Draco felt like first years.

"No," they answered.

"Ok. Something has happened that hasn't happened for 200 years or so." Harry and Draco were instantly confused. "Draco, you are pregnant."

Both boys gawked.

"Wha-how?!" Draco finally managed.

"Naturally. This hasn't happened since the 1800's. You two must _really_ want a child." Ackerman smiled.

"It seems your little stress attack was really a way of your body telling you that you were pregnant," he explained. "Healer Pye will be here shortly to start some tests and explain this in more detail." Healer Ackerman left the room with a nod.

Harry grinned from ear to ear, and turned to Draco.

"Were gong to have a baby!" Harry said excitedly. Draco beamed and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry kissed Draco hard on the lips.

"We're…we're gonna have a _baby_!" it finally sunk in for Draco. A tear fell down his cheek. He tried to hide it, being the Malfoy he was, but he saw that Harry too, was crying a bit. Both laughed and Harry pulled Draco into another tight hug.

Harry put his hand on Draco's stomach, the way Ron had when they discovered Hermione was pregnant. Draco beamed at him.

"Wait till Ron and Hermione hear about this!" Draco said. Harry chuckled and kissed Draco on the head. Healer Pye entered the room smiling cheerfully with various items following him.


	7. Draco's Secret Room

There For You

Rating: R for attempted suicide, slash and mpreg. Some language as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling.

A/N: (I forgot to put this up at the end of the last chapter.) YAY! I need suggestions for baby names for both Harry/Draco and Ron/Hermione's babies! Also, which gender should each one be? I'm open to any suggestions : )

Thanks to Dragon Tears Wing, Sylvia Sylverton, Hannah, tarshil, and nolaluvzlegolas for reviewing. I'm sorry I didn't write a thanks for everyone like I normally do, I just wanted this to get up ASAP!

One more thing! This chapter has not been beta read yet. So some things may not quite make sense. I've been lazy and wrote this chapter 2 days ago so again, I wanted to get it up ASAP. I will have Meagan read it, write out special thanks to everyone and re-upload this chapter soon.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Chapter 7 ~Draco's Secret Room~

Harry had just apparated home and, with a big grin, was now running from room to room looking for Hermione and Ron.

"RON!" He screamed. "HERMIONE!" He heard hurried footsteps above his head and he ran to the stairs.

"What?! What is it?!" Ron said urgently.

"Harry! What's-" Hermione stopped mid-sentence when she saw the grin on Harry's face. "What's going on?" Harry didn't speak.

"St. Mungo's" Was the only thing Harry said before apparating away.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other with twin expressions of confusion. They apparated to St. Mungo's where Harry was waiting.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

"They found out why Draco had a 'stress attack'" Harry explained, walking towards Draco's room.

"You mean…he didn't have a stress attack?" Hermione was still bewildered.

"Nope!" Harry replied.

"Well…what was it?" Ron questioned.

Harry didn't answer. They were now in front of the off white door leading to Draco's room. Harry stopped in front of the door and stood still.

"Uh…we going in?" Ron asked.

"We have to wait for Healer Pye to come out, he's running some tests. I'm sure you don't want to go in there and get an eyeful of Draco," Harry clarified.

Hermione screwed up her face in concentration. She had heard that name before. "Why do I know that name?" she wondered aloud.

'_SHIT!_' Harry thought. '_She doesn't know he's a male pregnancy healer does she?_'

They waited for roughly five minutes before Augustus Pye appeared and winked at Harry. Hermione gasped.

'_Fuck!_' Harry groaned.

"He was the trainee healer when Ron's father was here!" Hermione finally recognized the name. Harry let out a long sigh of relief and laughed at Hermione.

"What?" She said. Harry ignored her and knocked on the door.

"You decent?" He called.

"Yes!" was the reply. Harry walked into the room.

Draco was wide-awake. He looked much better than he had earlier in the morning. Hermione ran over and started asking questions.

"Are you ok? Do you want some water? Anything?"

"No, really Hermione, I'm fine!" Draco said impatiently.

"Hermione!" Harry finally half-yelled when she continued with her questions.

"What?" She demanded. "I just want him to be comfortable!"

"Yes…well we have news," Harry told her. Hermione walked over to Ron's side, complaining. Harry walked to Draco's bed and Draco grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"You tell them," Draco urged.

Harry grinned. "You sure?"

"Positive."

Harry let out a nervous breath. "Ok. Draco," he kissed Draco's head, "is…pregnant." Hermione's eyes went wide.

"What?!" Ron partially yelled. "Guys cant…can they?!"

"Sure can!" Draco sounded incredibly happy. "Looks like your not alone Hermione."

Hermione squealed and ran to Harry and Draco. She gave each a hug. Ron, after getting over the shock of learning males could get pregnant, clapped them on the shoulder with a "congratulations!"

Hermione and Ron stayed for lunch, which consisted of particularly nasty hospital food. Draco complained through the meal so when the time came to leave, Hermione and Ron seemed quite happy to be going.

Healer Ackerman returned at half past one and did a short physical and announced that Draco was allowed to leave. He was told to schedule appointments every other week with Healer Pye to check up on the baby. He also told Draco to be careful with his activities. He shouldn't lift anything heavy, no Quidditch and, worst of all, no sex for a week. But Draco was happy about being able to leave so the 'no sex' didn't bother him…yet.

"Can we go to Florean Fortescue's to get an ice cream?" Draco asked. Harry smiled.

"Yes dear," he cooed as if he was talking to a three year old. Draco glared at Harry. Harry kissed him hard on the lips. Draco tried to stay mad, but found it impossible.

The two apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, Blaise was there, drinking, and Draco stopped to talk for a few minutes. They finally made it to Fortescue's, ate they're ice cream in the warmth of the small shop and talked happily.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Bring me Draco, this is his last chance at redeeming himself and joining us!"

"NEVER!" Narcissa shouted.

"BRING ME YOUR FAGGOT SON OR I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!"

(A/N: The word 'faggot' is not meant to offend anyone. I just think that is what Voldemort would call a homosexual.)

"NO! NOT DRACO! DON'T KILL HIM!" Narcissa screamed, sobbing.

Narcissa's 'friends' had brought her to a dinner party earlier that evening and it appeared that one of them had slipped some sort of pill in her drink. She passed out and the others had dragged her back to Malfoy Manor where Voldemort was waiting.

"Just do it Narcissa, he wont harm your dear son," Narcissa's friend Donna grinned evilly. Narcissa immediately knew Donna was lying, she had accidentally let it slip that she was having an affair with Voldemort and Narcissa knew Donna would do anything to keep him happy.

Narcissa turned to run but was hit on the head with a lamp and blacked out.

~^~^~

"NO!" Harry screamed as he shot up in bed.

"What?!" Draco woke up instantly. Harry scrambled out of bed, covered in sweat, and started getting dressed.

"Harry?" Draco said worriedly. Harry didn't reply, just resumed getting dressed. When he had pulled on a shirt, he started scribbling on parchment and ran to the window for Hedwig.

"HARRY!" Draco bellowed. Harry finally heard him.

"Oh, Draco! Love! I'm so sorry!" Harry walked towards Draco.

"What?"

"Your mum…"

"Harry? What? Tell me!" Draco said urgently.

"Voldemort…"

Draco started to panic. "What! Tell me!"

"He kidnapped her!"

"What?! Why?!"

"She wouldn't bring you to him."

"Maybe it was just a dream…not real…" Draco tried to convince himself. Harry knew this was not true but didn't tell Draco otherwise. He walked over to Hedwig and was about to tie the parchment to her leg.

"Don't you dare send that!"

"We might be able to save her!"

"DON'T SAY THAT! She's at home, nothing is wrong!" Draco screamed.

"Ok," Harry said calmly, putting the letter in his pocket. "Lets go see if she's at The Manor. If she's not, I will send this to Dumbledore and everything will be fine."

Draco calmed down a bit, but not much. Harry slid into the bathroom and apparated to Hermione's room. Ron was walking towards the door, he must have heard all the noise and was going to check it out.

"Send this to Dumbledore right away! Hedwig's in my room. Don't come in until we're gone." Harry threw the parchment at Ron and apparated back to the bathroom, hoping Draco hadn't heard and that Ron had understood him.

Thankfully he hadn't and the he and Harry apparated to the manor, Draco could apparate until the second month of pregnancy but then he had to use Floo powder to get around. They found themselves in the kitchen of Malfoy Manor, Draco took off at a run.

"MOTHER!" He hollered, over and over. He ran to all of Narcissa's favorite rooms, making his way to her bedroom.

Harry was not far behind. "NARCISSA!" He bellowed.

When they finally made it to Narcissa's room, all there was, was a note.

_Dearest Draco, _

_I have been kidnapped. _

_Don't worry, I will not be harmed. _

_I beg you not to do anything to put yourself in danger. _

_I Love you very much. _

_Love, _

_ Mother_

Draco stood in shock. Harry, out of breath, walked over and put his arms around Draco, trying to comfort him.

Harry wondered briefly how Narcissa had written a note to Draco when she was unconscious, but assumed it was some type of magic.

"Don't worry, we'll save her," Harry whispered.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

The two spent the rest of the night at The Manor. Harry had tried to take Draco home, but Draco was refusing to leave. Harry knew Death Eaters would, more than likely, show up soon, expecting them. When he voiced his concern, Draco made no reply.

Instead, he stood up and walked to the fireplace. He tapped a brick with his wand and the fireplace turned around revealing a small room, completely empty except for a ladder. Draco stepped onto the ladder but didn't climb it. Harry stood confused for a moment but the ladder started to move up. He quickly hopped on behind Draco.

They ended up in, what seemed to be, Draco's room. Draco walked over to the enormous bed in the middle of the room, knelt down beside it, and put his hand under it. His hand soon reemerged and he quickly hopped on the bed, pulling Harry with him. The bed soon disappeared beneath the floorboards. When it reached ground, Draco and Harry jumped off and the bed vanished.

They found themselves in a large room with a large, deep red, couch and two overstuffed chairs to match. There was a roaring fireplace and pictures scattered throughout. To the left, was the only door in the room. It led to a magnificent black marble bathroom.

"No one knows about this room, not even my parents," Draco whispered. Harry rubbed Draco's back as they sat on the couch. Draco starred at the fire. Harry couldn't even begin to know what Draco felt like. Having a parent be dead was one thing, but having a parent kidnapped with an unknown fate, was completely different. Harry tried to comfort Draco by whispering, "everything is going to be fine," and "I love you," over and over.

Finally, Draco couldn't hold in the pain any longer. He broke down and sobbed in Harry's arms. It felt good to let it all out. Harry felt horrible, he couldn't do anything to fix what had gone wrong. All he could do was sit, wait, and try to comfort his husband. Draco seemed to gather himself and stopped crying.

"She doesn't even know she's going to be a grand-mum!" Draco whispered, and the crying started again, though it was not as hard. He cried in Harry's arms until he exhausted himself to sleep. Harry laid Draco out on the couch and then lay down next to him. It was now almost 4:00 and Harry was beat.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Harry woke up to muffled voices. He sat up quickly and then crouched back down immediately; fearing that whoever was there would notice him (if they hadn't already).

"Don't worry." Harry jumped off the couch before realizing it was only Draco. Draco laughed, an empty laugh, but a laugh all the same.

"Don't worry," he repeated, "we can hear them but they can't hear us."

"Oh," Harry said, realizing the voices were above his head. He flopped back on the couch next to Draco. "How you doing love?"

"Better…kind of…"

Harry sighed. "I'm so sorry," he whispered and hugged Draco. They lay there, for a while before Draco suggested a bath. Harry agreed and went into the bathroom to fill the bath.

It was an elaborate bathroom with black marble flooring. The black marble extended halfway up the wall where it turned to white paint. There was a black toilet and a black counter with a white marble countertop. In the center of the room, there was a large bath built into the floor.

Harry turned on the tap and found lavender scented bubble bath on the floor beside the bath along with several other bottles. He poured some in and put it back with the other various items.

Draco walked in and went to the bathroom while he waited for the bath to fill. Harry and Draco shrugged off their clothes in silence and sat on a white marble bench next to a wall.

The bath finally filled and the two climbed in, Draco sat on Harry's lap. Harry started to massage Draco's shoulders. Draco let his head loll back, enjoying the massage. 

Harry reached for a bottle of "Stella's Soft Hair Shampoo" and massaged it into Draco's hair; he put some on his own head before returning it where it came from. They washed out the shampoo and sat at opposite sides of the bath in a comfortable silence until Draco finally decided it was time to talk.

"I came here when I was mad at my parents, well mainly my father. They could never find me. I could stay here for days at a time. The house elves would send food up. They didn't know where the room was though, its odd really how they can send food to an unknown place…" Draco mused. "The last time I came here was seventh year Christmas break, two days after you went to the Weasley's." Harry had spent the Christmas with Draco and then had gone to the Weasley's for the remainder of break. "My mum told me I was to marry Pansy, I told her I wanted to marry you and then ran here."

Harry didn't know what to say, so he smiled and squeezed Draco's hands.

"Promise me something," Draco said after a few moments silence.

"Anything," Harry replied.

"You'll never leave me, and you wont die at that bastard Voldemort's hands."

Harry hesitated. "I promise I will never leave you…and…I'll do my damndest not to die at Voldemort's hands." Draco didn't seem fully happy at Harry's reply, but he accepted it nonetheless. "Promise me you wont leave me and you wont get hurt when I go for Voldemort," Harry slid next to Draco.

"I…promise," Draco said reluctantly; he didn't want Harry to fight alone, and normally he would never agree to it, but with the baby coming he understood that he had to let Harry go alone.

Harry kissed Draco lovingly. For a moment, Draco knew everything would be ok, no matter what happened to his mother. He needed to know he was loved, and, although Harry said he loved Draco every other second, that kiss proved it. He kissed back hard.

A tapping on the window broke the kiss. The voices upstairs had long since disappeared so both boys were more than a little confused.

"What the hell?!" Draco wondered aloud. "You can't see this room from the outside…"

"Apparently owls can," Harry mumbled when he noticed Hedwig was at the window, wanting to be let in.

Harry climbed out of the warm bath and, not bothering to wrap a towel around himself, let Hedwig in. He untied the letter from her leg and filled a cup with water for her to drink. He walked back to the bath opening the letter.

"What's that?" Draco questioned.

"I had Ron send that letter to Dumbledore when I was in the bathroom right before we came here." Harry responded, unsure of what Draco's reaction would be. Draco glared at Harry but his face immediately softened.

"What did he say?"

Harry opened the letter and glanced it over before reading it aloud. It read:

_Harry, _

_Thank you for telling me. That was smart of you. _

_We have sent someone to check out the situation and to rescue the wedding. _

_In the meantime, I suggest you, Ron, and Hermione visit Sirius._

_Dumbledore_

"Sent someone to rescue the wedding? And isn't Sirius…" Draco didn't like to mention Sirius; Harry was still somewhat touchy at times about the subject.

"Dead. Yes. It's ok you can talk about him. Dumbledore did that incase the letter was intercepted. The 'someone' is probably Snape, 'the wedding' is your mother, and 'visit Sirius' means go live at his old house I assume."

"Oh," Draco became more relaxed; he knew Snape would save his mother. Harry climbed back into the bath, letting the warm water engulf him. Draco slid himself next to Harry and put his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and put his arm around Draco, pulling him closer.


	8. Doctor’s Orders

There For You

Rating: R for attempted suicide, slash and mpreg. Some language as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters :-( they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling.

Thanks to: pinkmoonbunny2002, Dragon Tears Wing, Incensio Lady, throatslasher69 for reviewing :-)

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Chapter 8 ~Doctor's Orders~

"Come on Draco!" Harry's voice flew up the stairs.

"I don't see why I have to go!" Draco called back.

"Don't be an idiot! Dumbledore wanted you to go too, he didn't put it in the letter because he was afraid it would be intercepted!"

Harry and Draco had returned from The Manor two days ago, and now everyone was packed and ready to go to Grimmauld Place.

"Harry!" Draco whined.

"DRACO! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" Harry fumed.

Draco grinned, he knew he had to go to Sirius's and, really, he didn't mind in the least, but he couldn't resist a chance to aggravate his husband.

"I'm coming love!"

Draco dragged his things downstairs to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting.

The plan was to go to The Burrow for dinner and then take the underground to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Hermione shrunk Draco's luggage for him, making it feather-light. He put it in his pocket and they all apparated to The Burrow.

(A/N: I still need suggestions for baby names for both Harry/Draco and Ron/Hermione's babies! I know what gender each will be, but I'm completely lost for names. Suggestions are appreciated :) Thank you so much!)

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Oh, before we're off, we have some news," Harry told Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley furrowed his brow.

"It's not bad!" Draco assured. "Just, uh, sit on the couch I guess."

Ron gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze. "Don't worry mate," he whispered.

"I think Lupin should hear this as well," Draco suggested, signaling for him to sit next to the elder Weasleys.

"Well, you people are the closest thing to family I've got, besides Draco I mean," Harry started, "so I figured you should be the first to know." The adults on the couch looked extremely confused. "Go ahead Draco."

"What! Me?"

"Just do it!"

"…I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Weasley shrieked, "Oh that's _wonderful_!"

Remus and Arthur gave Harry and Draco hugs, followed by a bone crunching one from Molly Weasley.

"Well, I don't mean to ruin the moment, but we really have to get going!" Lupin said.

"Yes," Harry agreed.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin and an invisible Draco apparated to the nearest Underground station. Why they had to travel by the Underground train, no one knew, but Lupin thought it best. They found it quite hard to keep people from running into Draco, and they were afraid that someone would notice they had run into an invisible being, but everyone who ran into Draco didn't think anything of it and kept going.

Once they were on the Underground train, Draco sat on Harry's lap, Hermione sat across from Harry while Ron and Lupin stood up.

By the time they had finally made it to their destination, it was getting dark. They were the only people to get off and no one was at the worn down station. They hurried above ground and started walking towards number twelve Grimmauld Place. Lupin handed Harry a piece of parchment to give to Draco. It said the same thing as the parchment given to Harry when he first came to Grimmauld Place.

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London_.

(A/N: The above is found in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix pg. 58. Just so you know!)

Draco was confused. He re-read the sentence and soon a door popped up followed by walls. The five went inside and were met by Snape.

Draco yanked Harry's invisibility cloak off. "My Mother! Where is she?! Is she ok?"

"Draco! Lovely to see you!" Snape greeted.

"Is she safe?" Draco demanded.

"I'm working on it, she has not been harmed. There is no need to worry," Snape said, knowing it was useless to tell Draco not to worry.

Draco's shoulders slumped.

"I suggest you get settled," Snape led Draco to the stairs. On the way, Draco tripped on the cloak and crashed into the umbrella stand.

"SCUM! FILTHY MUDBLOODS! DISGRACEFUL INGRATES!" Mrs. Black roared.

Draco screeched and ran to hide behind Harry. Everybody but Snape, who was trying very hard not to, started laughing. Lupin and Snape ducked into the room where Mrs. Black's portrait was kept and yanked the curtains closed.

"It's just a portrait love!" Harry explained. Draco's face went red. "Actually, she would love you…I do believe you're related…"

"_I'm_ related to _that_?!" Draco nodded his head to the room Snape and Lupin were exiting. Harry just smiled, remembering the family tree in the Drawing room.

"Come on." Harry dragged Draco up the stairs with Ron and Hermione following.

"Harry and Draco, your room is on the second landing, where you and Ron stayed last time you were here. Hermione and Ron, your room is two doors down. I'm on the first landing, third door down," Lupin called after them.

"This isn't exactly up to par but…it'll do," Draco said when they entered their room.

There were no longer two separate beds near the walls; instead, there was one giant bed in the middle of the room.

Harry and Draco started unpacking their things and went to sleep.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"But Harry!" Draco whined. "It's almost been a week!"

"Well then you can wait _one_ more day," Harry sighed.

The 'no sex for a week' thing was finally getting to Draco. Harry refused to have sex with Draco because he didn't want to get Draco hurt.

It was early on a Friday morning and Harry was getting ready for Auror class. Draco had decided to drop out, seeing how the baby was coming and so he would have to leave eventually anyway. He also thought it better not to be seen outside the walls of number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"What's one day? I feel fine!" Draco complained.

"Exactly, what's one day. I've got to get to class now. I love you!"

Draco pouted, "Love you too you dickwad." Harry laughed and kissed Draco, then went downstairs to find Ron and leave.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Ron, Harry what took you so long?!" Hermione came in from the kitchen. The Auror class had run over and Ron was late for his dinner date with Hermione.

"Sorry sweetie." Ron kissed her.

"Come, we can't be more than fifteen minutes late!" Hermione scolded.

"Bye Harry," Ron muttered.

"Oh, do you want us to bring you home anything?" Hermione asked. "Draco asked for some chicken."

"No thanks," Harry said, not wanting to hold them up. "I don't suppose Draco gave you the money for the chicken?" He reached for a ten-pound note.

"No, no, don't worry about it, he's given me five pounds already."

"That wont be enough will it?"

"Yes it will, good bye!" Hermione called. With a loud pop, Hermione and Ron were gone.

Harry made himself a peanut butter sandwich before going upstairs to check on Draco. When he finished the sandwich, he grabbed his bag, filled with various things for class, and headed upstairs.

When he reached his room, the door was locked.

'_He's either sleeping, or pissed at me for following Doctor's orders,_' Harry sighed.

"Alohomora." To Harry's surprise, the door unlocked. He poked his head into the room and dropped his bag.

"What the hell?!"

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

---Draco's POV---

"I've got to get to class now. I love you!"

Draco pouted, "Love you too you dickwad." Harry laughed and kissed Draco, then went downstairs to find Ron and leave.

"Bloody git," Draco muttered when Harry was out of earshot.

For the rest of the day, he moped around the house thinking of his mother. To make it worse, Harry had put him in a horrible mood. Hermione tried to comfort Draco about his mother. She could tell something else was bothering him, but she couldn't get it out of him.

"Come on! You can tell me!" Hermione said for the hundredth time.

"Fine!" Draco spat. "Pye said I can't have sex for a week and that dolt, Harry, is actually listening to him!" Hermione giggled.

"What is so fucking funny about that?" Draco demanded.

"Is that all? You're sexually frustrated? Why don't you just…you know…"

"No, I don't know."

"Masturbate," She whispered.

Draco's face lit up, the thought hadn't even passed through his mind. He hadn't done that for over a year now. "Worth a shot…" he mumbled.

Hermione went red. "Umm…ok. Well, Ron and I are going out to dinner, do you want us to bring you anything?"

"Chicken."

Draco thanked Hermione, gave her five pounds, and headed upstairs. He glanced at the grandfather clock on his way up.

'_If I time this right…hehe!…Harry might have sex with me after all! Or at least he will 'help me out!' Oh! I'm evil!_' Draco smiled to himself. '_Well, evil and very horny,_' he added.

He sat on the bed to wait for Harry and Ron to return, he didn't have to wait long before he heard the distinct _pop_ of the two apparating home. When Draco heard Ron and Hermione leave, he smiled.

"Here it goes!" Draco locked the door and removed his pants. It didn't take long to get himself hard; he had been half hard all day, thinking about what he wanted to do to Harry.

Draco started to stroke himself; he played with his tip, causing him to moan. He sped up; bring more pleasure to his body. It was only when he was about to come, that he realized Harry hadn't come in yet.

He stopped, against his will, and walked to the door, muttering curses. He was about to open the door when he heard footsteps coming towards his room.

Draco ran to the bed and started again. He was working the head of his libido when the door opened. He let out a moan and heard the thud of Harry's bag hitting the floor.

"What the hell?!"

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Draco flipped around, pretending to be surprised, "Harry! You're home!"

Harry burst out laughing, "You really wanted to have sex didn't you?" he gasped.

"Your such an arse!" Draco said, disappointed his plan hadn't worked. He got up off the bed to find his pants, trying to cover himself up. Harry stopped laughing, grabbed Draco's arm and turned him around.

"Where the hell are you going?" Harry's voice was husky. 

"I…oooooh!" Draco moaned as Harry cupped Draco's balls.

Harry worked Draco and was about to go down on him when Draco came forcefully. He shuddered and fell into Harry's smiling form. Harry stumbled over to the bed and laid Draco down. Then he went to grab his bag.

"Where are you going?" Draco whispered, seductively. "You're not done yet." He yanked Harry's pants down and swallowed him whole before Harry could complain.

He worked Harry, teasing him all the while. Harry began to buck and finally came in to Draco's mouth. Just as the last of the warm, sticky, load was emptied into Draco's mouth;

"DRACO!" a voice screamed. "DRACO!"

"Shit!" Harry muttered. Draco almost bit Harry's libido and started chocking on his semen when the voice started screaming his name.

The two scrambled around the room for clothes, Draco still coughing slightly. They straightened out their clothing and hair.

"DRACO MALFOY!" the voice was closer and sounded urgent. The young men flung themselves at the bed as Severus Snape burst through the door.

"Draco! I have-what the hell is that?" He wrinkled his forehead at Draco.

"What?" Draco replied quickly.

"That…stuff! Just beside your lip!"

Draco felt around his lips and stopped dead when his fingers landed in a small puddle of sticky goo. He went red.

'_That can't be…_' he thought.

"I…uh…I don't know," he stuttered, wiping the semen away. Harry tried hard not to laugh. Now it was Snape's turn to go red.

"Yes, well, I have news,"

"What?" Draco asked worriedly.

"It's about your mother. The Dark Lord was going to have me hold her hostage, seeing as I was the only one worthy enough. But then Pettigrew got suspicious and offered to hold her at his house. So now she will be under his guard instead."

"NO! That slimy bast…RAT!" he covered up.

"I will try my hardest to keep her safe but for now, I to get back before anyone realizes I'm missing." Snape apparated away with a small nod.

"That was interesting, I'm so sorry baby!" Harry put his arm around Draco's waist.

"I'll say…" Draco answered.

Harry kissed Draco. Both laid down on the bed and held hands in silence.

After about twenty minutes, Harry broke the silence. "I wonder if this means I'll be fighting soon…" Draco didn't reply. Harry sat up to see what was wrong and discovered he had fallen asleep.

"Figures…" he put a blanket over Draco's limp body.

"Love you," he whispered and went downstairs to await Hermione and Ron's return.


	9. Happy Birthday!

There For You 

Rating: R for attempted suicide, slash and mpreg. Some language as well. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters :-( they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling. 

Thanks to: NayNymic (AW! a green eyed, blonde baby would be so cute!) and Dragon Tears Wing (who reviews after almost every chapter :-D) Thanks!!! 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

Chapter 9 ~Happy Birthday!~ 

Snape had visited every weekend for the past month. He was extremely busy with school, Voldemort, and trying to catch Pettigrew doing something to anger Voldemort, so he could only visit once a week. He and Draco would sit down every Saturday and try to create a plan to rescue his mother. 

To Harry, it seemed like Snape cared about rescuing Narcissa more than he should, but Draco didn't notice. "He's always like this" he would tell Harry. What Draco didn't know, was that Snape was madly in love with his mother, just as Harry suspected. Snape and Narcissa had dated in her fifth year, but it was kept secret and it lasted only a month and a half. 

Snape didn't take the news of the baby as well as the Weasley's had, but that was to be suspected, and his reaction could have been worse. Draco was now almost to his third month and was starting to show. He was getting grumpier with each day that passed, and not being able to go outside was making everything worse. 

It was a Saturday evening and Draco and Snape were trying again to work out a plan. "What if we just sneak in under Harry's invisibility cloak, get her, and sneak back out?" Draco stated. 

"Draco," Snape sighed. "You know that wont work, there is heavy security." 

Draco snarled, "So what the hell do we do?!" 

Snape sighed again. "I don't know!" he said through clenched teeth. "I've got to be going, I'll see you next week." 

"You can't just leave! We've been meeting every bloody weekend for a month and a half! And we _still_ don't have any sort of plan!" 

"I can, and I am. Goodbye!" 

"You haven't even been here an hour!" Draco tried. 

"The Dark Lord is calling," Snape revealed. 

"Then get your arse OUT!" Snape stood dumbfounded for a moment. 

"I hope, for everybody's sake, this is the one and only child; your attitude is _not acceptable_. Good day." Snape was gone, leaving Draco open mouthed. 

"How dare he!" he muttered as Harry walked into the room. 

"What?" Harry looked around the room, looking for Snape. "Snape in the bathroom?" 

"He left," Draco replied. 

"Oh," Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and ground his hips into his lover's. 

"Harry, no." 

Harry, assuming that Draco was nervous about being walked in on, said, "Oh come on, everyone's gone!" He repeated his action. 

"I'm not in the mood, Harry," Draco answered sternly. Harry stopped immediately. 

"Holy shit! Draco Malfoy, not in the mood? What the hell is wrong?!" he spoke, genuinely concerned. Draco replayed the conversation between he and Snape. 

"How dare he say we shouldn't have children! And that I have a 'bad attitude' that bastard!" Draco roared. Harry pondered how to answer without hurting Draco. 

"Sweetie, about the kid thing, he meant that the hormones are giving you major mood swings. And your mood…" Harry didn't want to lie to Draco, but he also didn't want Draco to hate him for the next few days. "Well…you've been in a horrible mood lately, but it's completely understandable!" Harry finished quickly. Draco stood wide-eyed. "I mean, with your mother, the baby, and not being able to go outside, anyone would be in the exact same mood!" 

"Arsehole," Draco stormed out of the room. Harry sighed, he had expected a slap but he assumed this was better. He decided to leave Draco alone for a while, and let him cool down a bit. 

"Harry!" Hermione's voice called. 

"In the kitchen," he replied. Hermione walked in, brushing soot off her clothes. 

"I've finally found a dress!" Hermione had tried on many dresses, but could not find one she liked. The wedding, April 29th, was drawing nearer and she was going a bit insane with no dress. 

"Lets see it then," Harry brushed off some soot Hermione had missed. She pulled out a dress. It was very simple, white with small pearls scattered throughout the train. It had thick straps with pearls accenting them as well. The straps could be removed so it would be a sleeveless dress, but Harry thought it looked better with them on. 

"Oh, Hermione! It's beautiful!" Harry ogled. 

"It's specially designed to resize itself to fit me and my big belly!" she giggled. Harry smiled and thought about Draco, hoping he wouldn't be ignored for too long. Hermione noticed the look in his eyes at once. 

(A/N: no one else has any ideas for baby names? Ok, I think I've made my decision then. Unless anyone else has a name…) 

"What's wrong? Have you and Draco been fighting? He really shouldn't be under any more pressure than he is!" 

"Draco's mad at me, it's all my fault, of course. I feel terrible!" he poured out. 

"Well, just let him cool off, then try talking to him," Hermione suggested after hearing what had happened. 

"Yeah, that was my plan," he replied. "Where is Ron?" Harry noticed he wasn't there. 

"Shower…" Hermione said thoughtfully. "I need to take a shower at some point…" 

Harry laughed, "Go!" 

"What? Oh no! I meant…later!" she went red. 

"Go!" Harry demanded, "I know you want to! I can take care of dinner." He pushed her out the door. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

Harry made the trek to his and Draco's room, McDonalds in hand. He had called Draco down, but Draco hadn't come. Harry tried to make macaroni and cheese, but had somehow messed it up. In the end, he went to McDonalds. 

"Draco?" Harry pushed open the door and set the bag of food and a soft drink on the bedside table. Draco's back was to him. 

"Draco, honey, I'm so sorry!" he walked around the bed to Draco's front side, only to have Draco turn around and show his back again. Harry sat on the bed and rubbed Draco's back, Draco inched away. 

"Draco, come on…I've brought you McDonalds," he tried. Draco didn't respond. Harry was about to get up and leave. 

"I can see that," Draco stated coldly. Harry walked around the bed again and sat down. Draco didn't turn away this time. 

"Honey, what's wrong?" Harry could see that Draco was about to cry, but wouldn't let himself. 

"I feel like a frigging five-year-old!" 

"Why?" Harry asked, lovingly. 

"I…I miss my mummy." Harry smiled, this was in no way funny, but he never dreamed he would hear Draco say the word 'mummy'. 

"I know sweetheart, I know," he rubbed Draco's back. 

"I'm so sorry Harry! I have been in an awful mood lately, please forgive me!" Draco sat up. 

"No, don't say that, you're allowed to be in a bad mood! I'm the one who should apologize. I'm extremely sorry! I love you." 

"I love you too, so much." Draco kissed Harry sweetly. "Did you get fries?" he said, referring to the bag on the table. 

"Of course." Harry rolled his eyes. Draco got up, reached into the bag and pulled out a cheeseburger and fries. He sat back down and ate, leaning against Harry's chest. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

_POP_

"Hey Harry! How was class?" Draco called; somehow knowing it was Harry who had just apparated home. 

"As soon as I get home!" Harry joked to Ron and laughed. "Hey Draco." He walked through the kitchen door and kissed Draco. 

"Eww!" Ron teased. "That's icky!" Harry flipped Ron off and moved in for a deeper kiss. 

"Happy Birthday," he whispered into Draco's ear. 

"Alright, Ron and I are off to The Burrow for the night," Hermione interrupted. 

"Hermione, can't I at least shower before we leave?! I hate coming home and leaving straight away," Ron complained. 

"You can shower at your parent's house!" Hermione said sternly. "Draco's surprise," she said just loud enough for Ron to hear, and Draco not to. 

"Oh yeah!" he mentally slapped himself, how could he be so absent-minded, Harry had talked non-stop about it all day! 

"We'll see you tomorrow! Happy Birthday Draco!" Hermione hugged Draco. 

"Thanks," Draco said, confused about what had just happened. 

"Happy Birthday," Ron smiled. "C-ya tomorrow!" He made his way to the fireplace, where an impatient Hermione was waiting. 

"Why did they have to leave so quickly?" Draco said to no one. "Harry?" he looked around, "Harry? Where are you?" 

"Bathroom I believe." Lupin came into the kitchen. 

"Good God you scared me!" Draco jumped. 

"Looks like you and Harry are alone for your dinner tonight, I've got an Order meeting to attend. No need to worry about going, it's nothing serious, just an update on where we stand. I can fill you and Harry in when I get back. It's at Hogwarts this time, professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape couldn't make it here on a weekday so everyone is going to them," Lupin explained. "Happy Birthday by the way!" 

"Thanks." 

"Ok, I'll leave you to Harry then." Lupin smiled and headed for the fireplace. Minutes later, a freshly showered Harry came tromping down the stairs. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking a shower? I would have liked to join you!" Draco complained. 

Harry smiled, "Lupin…" 

"Is gone," Draco finished. 

"What? Why? He was supposed to come!" 

"Order meeting, nothing to worry about, just an update on where we stand. He'll fill us in later so we don't have to go," Draco rattled off. 

'_Nothing serious?_' Harry thought. '_They never have meetings in the middle of the school term…oh…maybe it's a fake, they're really coming here for the surprise…_' He hoped that was the case and led Draco to the door. 

"Lets eat." 

"I thought I couldn't leave the house," Draco stated. 

"Today's special." Harry kissed Draco. "There is a bunch of guards surrounding the restaurant," he added. 

Draco smiled, "Thanks, love." 

"You're welcome." Harry led Draco outside to a waiting Ministry car. 

Dinner went well; no insane, red-eyed freak interrupted the two. When they returned home, all the lights were out. Harry led Draco into the kitchen where a cake was waiting. Everybody jumped up (well, Hermione didn't jump up but it's all the same!). 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they screamed. Draco jumped in surprise. Mrs. Black's portrait wailed away before being shut up by Lupin and Harry. Draco made his way around the room thanking everyone while they ate their cake. Half the people left before presents were opened to finish the Order meeting. 

'_So there really was a meeting…damn it!_' Harry feared the worst but was too busy to really worry about it now. Around 9:30 the remaining people filed out the door. 

"Bye Blaise!" Draco called. 

"C-ya mate!" Draco closed the door behind Blaise. 

"Thanks Harry…Harry?" Draco spun around but Harry wasn't anywhere. Now that he thought about it, Draco hadn't seen Harry for about a half an hour. He sighed and started for the kitchen but stopped when he noticed black and red rose petals trailing up the stairs. He followed them to a room two doors down from his own. Harry had told him it was yet another guest room, and they could move into it if he wished. (But when Draco had seen it, he found the room they were in now was much more to his liking than the room he was about to enter.) There was a note on the door: 

_Gifts for Draco: _

_-Full body massage _

_-Movie of choice _

_-Your choice _

_You choose the order. _

Draco smiled, pushed the door open cautiously, and gasped. The room had completely transformed. There was a lush red carpet, the walls were a cream color as well as a duvet and an overstuffed armchair that were facing a fireplace. There was a large bed in the middle of one wall made of dark wood. It had dark red bed sheets on it, as well as a nearly naked Harry. He was wearing only a black silky thong. 

"If you don't like the room we can redo it, or even redo the room we have been staying in. I mean, who knows how long we'll be here, might as well make it comfortable," Harry started immediately. 

"Shh, I love it!" Draco marveled. 

"So," Harry dragged Draco back to reality, "what's the order?" 

"Um…body massage…my choice…then movie." Draco decided. 

"Alright." Harry pulled out some massage oil and stripped Draco down until he was in only his boxers. He lay Draco on the duvet, careful of the baby, and started the massage. He started on Draco's upper back and slowly worked his way down. When he reached Draco's butt, Draco couldn't stand it anymore. 

"I want you inside me Harry!" 

"Is that the 'your choice' part?" Harry asked. 

"Well, if I could have my choice, I'd be fucking you, but I don't want to hurt the baby. So, yeah, I guess that is my choice." 

"That book might-" 

"No book, takes to long to dig it out and find the right page! I want you now!" Harry smiled and prepared Draco. 

"Love you, Happy Birthday," Harry whispered. 

"Love you to-oooh!" Harry slid into Draco gently and kissed him. They never did get to watch a movie of Draco's choice…


	10. The Wedding

There For You

Rating: R for attempted suicide, slash and mpreg. Some language as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters :-( they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling.

Thanks to: leggy'sbitch, pinkmoonbunny2002, Lynn Malfoy, Fire Sorcerer (thanks! I'm really glad you like my story :-D! And I really like the name Rahne! Hmmm I've got a lot of thinking and planning to do...:-P), HermyPenguin (Happy birthday on the 29th of April! lol. Tonks will be introduced in the next few chapters, when the Voldemort fight thing draws nearer. Blaise will be in the story a lot more but not for a little while.), anichka53 (I was thinking about the name Sirius...hehe)

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Chapter 10 ~The Wedding~

It was a bright and warm for the end of winter. Today was April 29th, Ron and Hermione's big day. The wedding would take place at Hogwarts. It was supposed to be in the Weasley's backyard but Draco wouldn't be allowed to go and Hermione really wanted him to be there. In the end, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Hermione's mother and Mrs. Weasley had made arrangements to have the wedding at Hogwarts, the safest place they could think of. The students would be going to Hogsmeade for the day, leaving very few at the school.

Hermione wanted a muggle wedding and a wizard wedding, so the two had been mixed. There wasn't much difference between the two, just different dress and, for wizards, no maid of honor or best man. Ron was leaning more towards the 'wizard' wedding and therefore wore black dress robes. Hermione was wearing her wizard version of a muggle wedding dress.

At the moment, Ron was freaking out. "Oh Merlin! Am I doing the right thing?"

"You've been dating her since 6th year! Of course you're doing the right thing!" Harry attempted to calm Ron.

"Yeah, you're right. I can do this!"

"You can do this." Harry laughed at Ron's nervousness. "Come on, you've got ten minutes." Harry led Ron out of the castle and down to where Dumbledore stood waiting at the end of a dark blue carpet; he would be performing the ceremony, as he did for Draco and Harry. There were many fancy metal chairs, painted white. Nearly all were taken. Harry gave Ron's shoulder a tight squeeze and took his seat next to Draco. A few moments later, Dumbledore waved his wand and music started playing.

The reception took place under a huge white tent in the middle of the grounds. It was now 3:00 and everyone was dancing to The Weird Sisters.

"This really is a beautiful wedding Hermione!" One of Hermione's friends was saying.

"Come on Draco, let's dance." Harry wrapped his arms around his husband.

"When are we eating? I'm famished!" Draco turned around and put his arms around Harry's neck.

"Soon I think," Harry put his forehead to Draco's. "What are we going to do for a whole week with out Hermione and Ron?" Harry said suggestively.

"Lupin will still be there so what's the point," Draco sounded very convincing. Harry backed away.

"Are you serious?!"

"No! You thought I was?!" Draco laughed.

"Time for food!" Dumbledore announced. "Will the lovely bride and groom start us off?" Hermione and Ron made their way down the buffet and took their seats. When Draco and Harry had gotten their food, they took their places beside Ron.

About fifteen minutes after everyone started eating, Harry stood up. "I'd like to propose a toast." Everyone stopped eating and listened, Hermione blushed. "These two have been my best mates since my first day at Hogwarts. They have been beside me through thick and thin. It was obvious to everyone, except them, that they belonged together." Ron rubbed Hermione's back and smiled. "I want to wish them the best of luck, congratulations!" Everyone clapped.

(A/N: Eh, so I'm not good with speeches, shoot me…lol)

Hermione stood up and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Thank you!" she whispered.

Harry sat down as a chant started, "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" Ron grinned and stood up, dragging Hermione with him. He faced her, put one arm around her back and the other on her neck, and kissed her while dipping her. Everyone cheered.

Music started up again and each person finished up their food and moved their way to the dance floor. Harry was watching Hermione and Ron dance when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Ginny.

"Hey Ginny!" He greeted.

"Hey! How have you been?" She asked.

"Great! You?"

"Good, what about Draco and the baby? Have you thought of any names?"

"Draco's good. No we haven't thought of any names we can agree on yet. We got to see the baby about two days ago though!"

"Awww!!" Ginny absolutely loved babies. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Can't tell yet."

"Let me know when you find out!"

"Of course. Do you want to dance?"

"Sure!" Ginny smiled, she still had a bit of a crush on him, though she knew it was impossible to do anything about it.

Halfway through their dance, Draco interrupted. "May I intrude?" he asked.

"Actually, I've really got to go to the bathroom. Ginny, do you mind if Draco takes over for a bit?"

"I don't care," she replied with a smile. Harry hurried to one end of the tent where bathrooms had been set up.

On his way back, he stopped at the buffet and picked up a cookie, after finishing it off he went to find Draco. Harry found him standing at the edge of the dance floor. Some girl Harry didn't know was talking to him and obviously flirting. Harry smiled to himself.

"Harry!" Draco spotted him. "HELP!" he mouthed.

Harry grinned, "Hello, do you mind if I steal this cutie for a moment?"

The girl blushed, "Go ahead, but don't forget about me!" she winked at Draco. Harry led Draco to the dance floor.

"Thanks love!" Draco put his arms around Harry. Harry smiled, put his forehead to Draco's and put his hands on Draco's stomach.

"I love you," Harry whispered, "both of you." He rubbed Draco's stomach.

"I love you too." Draco said and kissed Harry sincerely. "How the hell did that girl not notice I'm pregnant?!" Draco wondered aloud.

Harry laughed. "Maybe she thought you had a beer belly," he joked.

"A what?"

"Never mind."

"Are you saying I'm fat?!"

"Never mind!"

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

The reception was drawing to an end. The teachers had already left to attend dinner with the students. At the moment, Harry was walking Ginny back up to the school.

"Harry!"

"Did you hear something Gin?" Harry asked.

Ginny listened for a moment. "No."

"Harry Potter!"

"Wait…yes!" Ginny said. Harry looked around. At first he didn't see anyone but then Tonks came around a corner.

"Harry! I need to talk to you! Quickly though, we can't have Draco looking for you!" Tonks hurried over. Today she had jet-black hair, a very small nose, and full, dark red, lips.

"Guess I gotta go Gin, see you later!" he hugged Ginny and followed Tonks to Hagrid's hut.

"How have you been?" Harry asked.

"Wonderful! You?" Tonks replied.

"Great."

"I see you and Draco are expecting?"

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you."

"No big deal, you rarely see me anyway!" The two entered Hagrid's hut.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N: Hehe! Cliffhanger! Sorry this is so short! I didn't want to give away anything that will be in the next chapter. It will be _very_…interesting…:-D I'm so excited about the next chapter, I might update sometime this week (If I have time)…:-) 


	11. What's Going On?

There For You 

Rating: R for attempted suicide, slash and mpreg. Some language as well. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling. 

Thanks to: **Slytheretta**- Hah! Thanks! No, it's not to late for baby names. **:-) Loria Amnekia**- Oooh I like the names! I wish I could pick a name already...there are so many good ones...hmmm *gets an idea* **Debs**- Hope you like this chapter! : ) **Nikki**- Aww thanks! **Fallen Angel**- Hahaha here's more! **Tina**- Thanks!! I hope you like this chapter just as much as the rest of the story! **Touya**- Hmm...Sirius...(hehe) *Fights with herself not to tell the evil plan she though of while writing a thank you to Loria Amnekia* **Crimson_Tears**- You're right, it does work both ways...hmmm Damien Potter, Damien Malfoy....I like it. **Lilrayofsunshine**- Sorry, I had planned to update Wednesday so it wouldn't be a long cliffhanger, but it didn't work out... **Kelebcarak**- So many names to pick from, so little time...Josephine, cool! Lol **Lynn Malfoy**- Hahaha sadly my ass has been at the computer typing every day this week, but to write a stupid lab report for science...When I actually had time to type this, well lets say I'm easily distracted by reading ff.net stories...This chapter is longer than normal to make up for it. **HermyPenguin**- Hehe I thought the 'beer belly' thing was incredibly funny at the time, then again it was 1:30 in the morning and I had consumed a lot of sugar...

I'm really sorry if I've forgoten anyone! ff.net hasn't been sending me my reviews so I had to log in and get them off my stats section, which hopefully are right. If I have forgotten anyone, you can beat me with a stick…lol

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I was planning to have this chapter up by Wednesday, but I was sick on Monday and when I finally felt better, I stayed up all night writing a lab report for bio and when I went to pass it in my stupid teacher decided to change everything around so everyone had to redo their reports. So I was up all night Tuesday doing the thing over and didn't have time to write this… You probably don't care about any of that so I will shut up and let you read the story! Hehe.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

Chapter 11 ~What's Going on? 

"What's going on?" Harry asked. He looked around the hut. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Lupin were standing near Hagrid's huge table. 

"Ah, Harry. Welcome!" Dumbledore greeted. "Minerva, Severus, Harry, please take a seat, Remus, Nymphadora-er Tonks as she prefers, and I have some serious business to discuss." Curious, Harry took a seat next to McGonagall. 

"I've got some good news and some bad news. I realize Draco should be here for this but I wanted to let you know the details. They never would've gotten said with Draco bouncing around." 

"You've found a way to rescue Narcissa?!" Harry grinned. 

"We have indeed." Dumbledore smiled. Snape let out a small shriek, went very red and looked around the room, pretending he didn't know who did it. "This is the first time many of us have heard the news," Dumbledore explained. "We do not have time to go into detail, so everything will be discussed at the next Order meeting. It will be the day Ron and Hermione get home from their honeymoon." 

"The bad news?" McGonagall asked, trying to hurry things along. 

Dumbledore sighed. "There is a good chance Harry will have to fight Voldemort." A small shudder passed through the room at the sound of Voldemort's name. 

Harry's heart sunk to his toes. '_No! Not now! Not with the baby on the way!_' 

"How much of a chance?" Harry whispered. 

"Now Harry-" Remus started. 

"How much of a chance?!" Harry demanded. 

"About 95 percent. But you must understand that this still has to be discussed with The Order. The plan has its kinks." Dumbledore knew enough to answer Harry. Harry felt like crying. The two teachers were stunned and all was silent for a few moments. 

"I suggest we get up to the castle. The students will be seated and ready for dinner now," Snape nearly whispered. 

"Start without me, I've got to speak with Harry alone," Dumbledore said. Everybody else left the hut. 

"I have arranged a time for you to meet with your Auror teacher and learn some advanced spells over your vacation. You must not tell Draco about any of this. Remus, Tonks, and I thought it best that you hear a bit ahead of time. Have some time to prepare, get special lessons. That is the only reason you have been told. You-must-not-tell-Draco! Do you understand?" 

"Yes," Harry said weakly. '_This can't be happening! It has to be a dream!_' 

"I have confidence that everything will be fine, just practice hard and you will be fine." 

'_How can he say that?! What if everything goes terribly wrong?!_' Harry closed his eyes and massaged his forehead. "Alright," he muttered. 

"Go find Draco," Dumbledore said gently. Harry obeyed. 

Draco had gone up to the front gates in search for Harry. The girl was flirting with him again and he looked very uncomfortable. His back was to Harry so he didn't see him approach. Harry took a deep breath, put on his best 'happy' face and spun Draco around. The girl looked very angry. Harry kissed Draco. At first Draco was very confused, but he soon realized it was Harry and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. The kiss broke a few seconds later. 

"Hey baby!" Draco grinned, imagining the look on the girls face. 

"Layla, this is my husband, Harry." Draco turned around and bit back a laugh. The look on her face was priceless. 

"You're…_gay_?!" Layla sputtered. 

Draco grinned, "Of course! What did you think?" 

"I…have to go." Layla turned and ran. 

Draco burst out laughing. "That was great! Did you see her face?!" 

"Yes, Draco." Harry forced a smile. 

Draco's smile disappeared. "What wrong?" 

'_Damn…_' Harry thought. "Nothing, just really tired." 

"You sure?" 

"Positive love." 

"Where did you disappear to anyway?" 

"I walked Ginny to the castle and talked to her for a bit." Harry lied. '_Well, it's not really a lie…I did walk her to the castle and talk to her…just not for as long as he thinks…_' 

"Oh, ok. Lets go home." 

"Ah, what about a drink at Hogsmeade instead." Harry suggested. 

Draco grinned. "Hell yes!" 

The two considered going to the Hog's Head, but decided against it. There would be so many people at the Three Broomsticks that no one would notice or be able to find Draco there. When they got there, it was packed. Harry was surprised; it wasn't even 6:30 yet. The only person Harry recognized was Madame Rosmerta. 

Harry only had a few drinks; he didn't want to let what Dumbledore had told him to slip out. He also had to make sure Draco didn't drink so much that he affected the baby. Before they went home, they stopped at Honeydukes and Zonko's. 

They came home to an empty house. They assumed that Lupin must still have been at Hogwarts discussing 'the plan'. Draco and Harry went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate. 

"I'm going to take a shower." Harry downed the rest of his warm drink. 

"I'll join you." Draco grinned. 

"Actually, I'm not feeling very well." 

"Oh, come on, we don't have to have sex!" 

"I know, but not tonight, Drake." 

"Drake…I like that…I don't like the fact you won't let me shower with you, but I like that nickname…it's sexy…" 

"See you later, Draco," Harry said sternly. 

"Fine, at least give me a kiss." 

Harry twisted his face. "Hmm…" 

"Uh!" Draco did his puppy dog eyes and flung his arms out to his sides. 

"I was kidding love." Harry kissed Draco and left the kitchen. 

Instead of a shower, Harry decided on a bath. He walked into the dusty, dark bathroom and on the tap. "Maybe Draco could fix this place up over vacation." Harry said to no one. The vacation hadn't been planned until about three days ago and now Harry knew why, Dumbledore had told the ministry and arranged it. '_What to tell Draco when I go off for extra lessons…Ron should be getting these lessons as well, there's no way we can keep him off the battlefield._' Harry slipped into the warm water. 

"Oh…" he whispered as the hot water soothed his muscles. 

Harry emerged from the bathroom an hour later. He felt refreshed and much happier. He hadn't thought of an excuse for the extra lessons, but all in all, the bath had helped. He walked down the hallway, in his towel, to the bedroom. Draco was lying in the bed, the newspaper surrounding him. 

"Isn't the newspaper morning reading?" Harry asked. 

Draco jumped but quickly recovered. "Didn't get to read it this morning. Oh, Hedwig came while you were in the bath. I think it's a letter from Dumbledore, I can't open it though." 

Harry sighed. '_Great, now I need to think of an excuse for the letter as well. Dumbledore likes to make my life hell doesn't he!? I swear that man… _' 

"Harry? Helloooo!" Draco waved his hand in Harry's face. 

"Sorry, zoned out. Where is it?" 

"On the desk," Draco replied cautiously. Harry walked over, grabbed the letter and settled down on the duvet. Draco sat next to him. Harry opened the letter and turned so Draco couldn't read it. 

_Harry, _

_Do not worry, Draco can only read what is in _

_Minerva's writing. We have thought of an excuse _

_For the extra lessons. The real hours for the job _

_below are 12:30-3:30. _

_Professor Dumbledore. _

Under Dumbledore's note was a letter from McGonagall. 

_Harry Potter, _

_You have been invited to teach a Defense _

_Against the Dark Arts II class for the sixth and _

_seventh year students. The class will be one week _

_long from 9:00 am to 3:30 pm. If you would like to _

_accept this offer; please write back as soon as possible. _

_Thank you, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

"Wow Harry!" Draco had moved behind Harry so he could read the letter. 

'_Please say he really can't read Dumbledore's writing._' 

"This is wonderful! Do you think you will teach the class?" 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes! Of course. I'll go to Hogwarts tomorrow to find out details." He started writing back: 'I'll be there tomorrow to discuss details of the job.' 

"Aww…I won't be able see you as much over the vacation!" Draco realized. 

"Don't worry babe, I'll see you plenty." Harry started to feel like everything would be okay after all. He would teach the students some useful spells and he would learn very advanced spells to use against Voldemort. 

Harry pulled on a pair of boxers and scrubbed his hair dry with a towel. He sat back down on the duvet and patted the spot next to him. Draco sat down and snuggled close. Harry put his arm around Draco and fell asleep. Draco got up to find a blanket and put it over Harry and himself. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

Harry woke up the following morning with a crick in his neck. He got up, careful not to wake Draco, and went downstairs to get some breakfast. When he had finished his toast, he left a note for Draco and left for Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk waiting. He had just finished breakfast and he knew Harry would show up soon. "Hello, Harry, welcome back." Harry dusted himself off and looked around. Bittersweet memories came flooding back. 

Harry smiled, '_Ah, Hogwarts._' 

"Please, take a seat." Harry sat in one of two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. "What do you think of teaching the class?" 

"I think it would be a great idea!" Harry said enthusiastically. 

"Alright then! You will go to extra lessons from 9:00 to 11:30, starting tomorrow, have and hour for lunch, and then teach two one and a half hour classes here. The first class will be Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and the second class will be Slytherins and Gryffindors." 

"Sounds good! What exactly should I be teaching them?" 

There was a rustle from Fawkes. Harry turned around to see Draco appear in the fireplace. He had expected Draco would show up and was glad they had got his extra lessons out of the way. Apparently Dumbledore had as well, hence the extra chair beside Harry. 

"Hello, babe!" Harry stood up and hugged Draco. 

"Why didn't you wake me?" Draco seemed to be very annoyed. 

"I didn't know if you wanted to go." 

"Of course I did!" 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's alright," Draco sighed. 

Harry turned back around. "Professor Dumbledore was just about to tell me what I should be teaching." 

"Nothing dark, but other than that, I think anything you wish. There should be a test at the end of the week. Nothing to hard." Dumbledore smiled. "You're classroom is being prepared as we speak." 

"Alright!" Harry grinned. 

"Well, if that's all…" Draco stood up. 

"See you tomorrow Harry," Dumbledore said. Draco and Harry walked over to the fireplace. 

"I'm right behind you," Harry told Draco. Once Draco had disappeared, Dumbledore spoke up. 

"Tomorrows extra lessons will be cut short, they only go until 11:00 so you can have some extra time to come here and prepare for your first day." 

"Ok, great! Sorry about Draco, he's been really rude lately." 

"Don't worry about it, it's completely understandable. See you tomorrow." 

"Bye!" Harry returned to 12 Grimmauld Place. The remainder of the day passed quickly. Draco's morning sickness seemed to be going away, which very much pleased Draco. Lupin came home around 1:00, and dragged a giggling Tonks up the stairs to his room without so much as noticing Harry and Draco were even there. They didn't reappear for the rest of the day. 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

"Hello Harry!" Professor Reynolds greeted. 

"Hello Professor Reynolds!" Harry yawned. It was his first extra lesson with the Auror. 

"Today we will just do some basic spells. I want to know how forceful your spells are." Professor Reynolds took a silver instrument out of his black bag, along with several other items. Harry loved the bag; it was enchanted to be like Mary Poppins' bag, it could hold endless amounts of items. 

"This is a spell calculator. It measures how strong your spells are and how well they are cast." Professor Reynolds held up the small silver object. It was shaped like a half circle and had a slit in the top. The Professor put it on the stone floor, flat side down. " Now, I want you to cast _Expelliarmus_ at the calculator. Go ahead now." 

Harry stood about 10 feet away from the object. "_Expelliarmus!_" he roared. The spell hit the middle of the calculator. It started whirling and buzzing. After a while, it spit out a piece of parchment through the slit at the top. 

Professor Reynolds picked up the parchment. "Well, your spell was much stronger than I expected." He recorded the information on a clipboard and magically wiped the parchment from the calculator clean. He put the now clean parchment back into the calculator. "Lets try _Reducto_ next." Each spell Harry cast was stronger than the last. He spit spells out one after the other for the next hour and a half. 

"Alright! That's it for today. Tomorrow you will probably learn _Crucio_." Professor Reynolds started packing up. 

"_C…Crucio_?" Harry was stunned, he hadn't used that curse since the day of Sirius' death and even then he hadn't done it well. "Were going to do the Unforgivables?" 

The Professor stopped what he was doing. "What did you expect? You're going to be facing some of the toughest wizards in the world. You won't defeat them with everyday magic. You may even learn the killing curse by the end of this." All the color in Harry's face drained. "Don't worry, there is a small chance you won't have to use them, there will be ways around the Death Eaters, but for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…well you may have to use one or two against him." 

"I…uh, thanks for the lesson, see you tomorrow at 9," Harry said, dazed. 

"See you tomorrow." 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

Harry sat in his classroom eating lunch. The room was very long and not very wide, but there was plenty of practice space. There were twenty desks in the front of the room, facing a large teachers desk. In the back, there were ten thick, black mats, each about one and a half meters wide and two and a half meters long, spread out in neat rows. 

Harry's first class started in five minutes. He had decided to start with easy spells, to see how far the students were, then move on to harder spells. He wasn't worried at all about his Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class at all; they would follow directions, no doubt. But he was very nervous about his Slytherin/Gryffindor class. They would probably fight with each other, the Slytherins wouldn't follow directions, and there would be a lot of name-calling. Overall, he expected the class to be very rowdy. Before he could dwell on it further, his first class began to file through the door. 

"Hello, I'm your teacher," hmm…what was he supposed to call himself? "Harry Potter," Harry decided. "Welcome to Defense Against The Dark Arts II" 

"Professor Potter?" a girl Harry didn't know was raising her hand. "We wont be learning any Unforgivable cruses will we?" 

"No, we will not," Harry assured. Some boys in the class groaned. A boy's hand shot up. 

"Yes?" Harry asked. 

"Is You-Know-Who going to try and come to Hogwarts to kill us?" 

"What is your name?" Harry questioned. 

"Benjamin," the boy replied. 

"Well Benjamin, the answer to your question is no, we won't let him get near Hogwarts." 

"Then what is this class for?" A boy Harry recognized as Matthew asked. 

"To teach you advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lets start the lesson." Harry quickly discovered that he didn't like people asking him so many questions. An hour later the bell rang and the next wave of students came in. The Gryffindor/Slytherin class had gone exactly as, if not worse than, Harry had expected. He reached home and flopped down on the bed. 

"How did it go?" Draco asked. 

"No more questions!" Harry complained into his pillow. 

Draco laughed. "That bad huh? Maybe I should come with you one day." 

"No, I can handle it!" Harry said quickly. 

"If you say so!" 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

The rest of the week flew by. The classes Harry was teaching ran smoothly for the first part. He had gained control of his Gryffindor/Slytherin class by giving all of them a detention, which consisted of cleaning the huge classroom with toothbrushes. It was harsh, but even Dumbledore agreed they deserved it; they were three days behind because of their constant bickering. Harry had to give two different tests because his first class was so far ahead. In the end, all the students had aced their tests and didn't want the lessons to end. Harry's extra lessons had been going well, after a few days, he could perform _Crucio_ and was close to trying _Avada Kedavra,_ though he desperately didn't want to learn it. 

Today was the day Hermione and Ron got back from the Bahamas and the day everyone found out about Narcissa and Voldemort. Harry was at the airport waiting for the newlyweds to get back. 

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. 

"Hey Hermione! Hey Ron! How was it?" Harry hugged Hermione. 

"Better than yours I'd say," Ron teased. "I don't think we fought once!" 

"Ha ha very funny," Harry rolled his eyes. "Lets get your things, there's an important Order meeting in about fifteen minutes. It doesn't sound like a happy one." 

"Perfect ending to a honeymoon," Hermione moaned. 

Harry helped Ron carry the luggage to the cab and into Grimmauld Place where everyone was waiting. Everyone swarmed Hermione and Ron as soon as they stepped through the door. Mrs. Black started screeching like a banshee at all the talk. Harry ran into the next room and helped Lupin shut the curtains. 

"If everyone would take a seat, we can get down to business. We have some _very_ important news." Dumbledore interrupted the small reunion. Everyone made their way to a chair and waited for Dumbledore to continue. Harry stood next to Lupin at the front of the kitchen. He rubbed his hands nervously. He suddenly felt terribly ill. "Remus, Tonks and I have discovered a possible way to rescue Narcissa Malfoy." Dumbledore announced. 

Everyone talked excitedly immediately. Draco jumped up and hugged Harry tightly. Harry was in a dreamland. '_Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!_' was all that was going through his brain. He didn't make a move to hug Draco back. 

When Draco realized that Harry hadn't even noticed he was there, he slowly backed away. "Oh God, there's more! What? What's wrong?!" Draco asked Harry. 

"Do you want to tell him?" Dumbledore's voice was soft. 

Harry's stomach was in knots and he was staring off into space. "I…he…curses…" Harry took a deep breath and tied again. "I have to…and…ah…Dumbledore say," Was all he could manage. 

"The war will be drawing to an end in the process. Harry will be fighting Voldemort." Dumbledore looked at the ground. The room went deadly silent. Mrs. Weasley let out a small sob. Hermione started shaking with silent tears. The others were to stunned to do anything. 

Harry snapped back to reality. "DRACO!" he screamed and caught his spouse before he hit the ground. 

"I had a feeling that would happen," Dumbledore muttered as he conjured a stretcher. "Let's get him to St. Mungo's." 

~^~ 

"Mr. Potter," Augustus Pye called Harry over. "Your husband and the baby are fine, Draco was just shocked. There is no damage done. You may take him home when he wakes. Here are some pills, he should take them if he gets too stressed about anything." 

"Thank you," Harry whispered. Augustus nodded and left the room. Dumbledore had gone back to Grimmauld Place to finish the meeting and discuss 'the plan.' 

'_Damn, I STILL don't know what that stupid plan is._' Dumbledore had urged Harry to come back with him, but Harry, as always, couldn't be moved from Draco's side. He knew Ron would fill him in later, and if he had questions, he could go to Lupin or Dumbledore. 

"Mmm," Draco groaned. 

"Draco!" Harry spun around. 

"What happened?" 

"You fainted." 

"For how long?" 

"Can't have been more than fifteen maybe twenty minutes. Pye says we can take you home now." 

"Brilliant," Draco said sarcastically. His eyes went wide, "You! You have to…!" 

"Shhh, it will be ok, I'm having extra lessons with Professor Reynolds to learn useful spells." 

"The only spells that will help you with Voldemort are the Unforgivables!" 

"I've been learning a few." Harry had to tell Draco about the lessons. 

"What?! When?!" 

"Before I went to teach at Hogwarts, I would go to extra lessons from 9:00 to 11:30 and teach from 12:30 to 3:30. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you! Dumbledore made me promise not to. The only reason he told me early was so I could get those extra lessons." 

Draco stared coldly at Harry. "You should have told me." 

"I know! And I'm sorry! But Dumbledore-" 

"I don't care about bloody Dumbledore! You should have told me, Harry!" Draco cried with frustration. 

"Please Draco," Harry whispered. "You have to understand." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I need your support, I'm scared to death! I have no idea what to do! I don't want to die out there! I don't want to leave you and the baby!" 

Draco's face softened. "I'm scared too," he admitted. "I don't want to lose you! I love you! But you have to tell me these things! You can't fucking hide stuff like this from me! It's not fair to me. We can't keep secrets like that from each other, it's the kind of thing that could ruin our marriage," he choked out. 

"I love you too! I'm _so_ sorry! I won't ever do anything like that to you again." 

"Come here." Draco pulled Harry onto the bed and hugged him.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed. Good night! *Falls, exhausted, onto bed and sleeps for the first time in a week.*


	12. The Baby

There For You 

Rating: R for attempted suicide, slash and mpreg. Some language as well. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters :-( they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling.

Thanks to: **slasherbabe**, **Sowen**, **Fallen ANgel**, **crazychic2188**, **ElvenChick320**, **Dragon** **Tears** **Wing**, **lucie**, **JAML**, **Lady** **Greenleaf2** and **Tina**. I'm so sorry i didnt write individual thank you's. I've been busy packing for a school trip to New York (:-D!!!) and didn't have time. Sorry! Don't kill me! Haha.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Chapter 12 ~The Baby~

"Watch your step." Harry helped the exhausted Draco up the stairs to their room. The meeting had long since gotten over, so there was no crowd to bother Draco with 'are you ok?' questions. Harry helped Draco onto their bed and kissed him.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to see Ron. Get some rest and if you need me just holler."

"Mmm," Draco mumbled. Harry moved toward the door. "Harry?" Draco stopped him.

"Yes?" he turned around.

"Make sure my mum's ok," Draco croaked.

Harry smiled. "Of course." He closed the door and ran to Ron's room.

"Ron?" Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Hermione's voice called. Harry opened the door.

"Hey, where's Ron?"

"Shower." Hermione put down her book. "How is Draco?"

"He's fine, really weak but he's ok. Augustus gave him pills to take for when things get stressful."

"Good."

"What happened at the meeting?"

"Well, other than mum Weasley crying a lot, we discussed the plan. Oh! You and Ron are to meet with Lupin and Tonks everyday after classes."

"Alright. What's the plan?"

"The plan involved a lot of convincing and lying from Snape, which he didn't think he could do. So there isn't really a plan."

"So there's sort of a plan?"

"Well, all we know is that everyone will attack. Two or three people will rescue Narcissa while the Death Eaters are distracted. It will be discussed in detail next week and we can start battle plans and things like that. There is no saying how long it will take yet."

"Alright…thanks." Harry sighed.

"Come here." Hermione held out her arms. Harry walked over and hugged her. "I know you're scared, but you've _got_ to do this. For Draco. For the entire wizarding world."

"Talk about pressure!" Harry laughed and pulled out of the hug. "You're not going to be fighting are you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No, I'm going to help the medi-wizards."

"Good!" Harry was relieved and hugged Hermione again. "Can you make sure Draco doesn't try to go fight? I don't want him or the baby getting hurt." Harry felt himself choke-up as he let his mind think about what may happen to Draco.

"I'll do what I can." Hermione rubbed Harry's back.

"I'm going to go see if Draco needs anything." Harry announced.

"Alright, send him my love!" Hermione kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry made his way back to his room. He decided not to tell Draco the following day when he was more awake and less stressed. He opened the door.

"Draco?" He whispered. There was no reply. Harry took off his shirt and pants and crawled into bed. He snuggled up to Draco's warm body.

"I'm still mad at you. You git!" Draco said sleepily.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Draco! I really am! I promise you it wont ever happen again. What else do you want me to do?!" Draco snorted in response. "Fine!" Harry got frustrated. He stood up, grabbed a pillow and a blanket and made laid down on the duvet. It wasn't very comfortable, but Harry didn't care.

Early on the morning, Harry woke up to an odd noise. It was still dark, but he could see the outline of a person. "Draco?" Harry mumbled.

The figure froze. "I was cold alone…that's all…" Draco crawled under the covers next to Harry.

"Lets move to the bed, its bigger and more comfortable." Harry yawned.

"No, that's ok." Draco snuggled up to Harry's chest. "I don't plan on staying long." He added to make Harry's mind stray from the idea that Draco missed him. He hated giving in easily and was trying very hard not to admit he had over reacted.

"Stupid arrogant arse!" Harry kissed Draco's forehead.

"Don't!" Draco whined. Harry groaned and fell back asleep.

Again, Harry woke up to an odd noise. This time, Draco was setting up a breakfast tray beside the duvet. Harry sat up and yawned.

"What's all this?" He asked.

"Breakfast, what else." Draco responded.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're bringing me breakfast. What do you want?"

"I don't want anything! Can't I make breakfast for the one I love?"

"Nope." Harry bit into a piece of toast. "Wait…_you_ made this?"

"Hermione helped."

"Ah."

"Look, I'm sorry. I had a long talk with Hermione this morning. She made me realize I was an arse yesterday. I'm sorry I reacted badly."

"You took it fairly well."

"I was tired, I would have hit you if I wasn't."

Harry rolled his eyes and took another bite of toast.

"Do you forgive me?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Yes! Of course! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I should have."

"Dumbledore wouldn't let you."

"That's what I said yesterday!"

"Shut up!"

"What?! I-" Draco cut Harry off with a kiss. Harry moaned. Draco pulled Harry's boxers down and started playing with his balls. As soon as Harry was hard, Draco stopped.

"Nooooo!" Harry whimpered.

"You'll be late for class." Draco grinned evilly.

"Oh! You are SO mean!" Harry was stunned.

"Payback's a bitch!" Draco laughed. Harry retaliated by 'accidentally' rubbing his knee into Draco's crotch.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

"Come on Draco! Pye is waiting!" Harry yelled up the stairs.

"We get to see it today right?!" Draco came down the stairs.

"Uh huh!" Harry put his hand on the small of Draco's back. Draco grinned.

"Do we want to know the gender?" Harry helped Draco into the fireplace.

"St. Mungo's!" Draco spoke clearly. When Draco was gone, Harry followed.

"No," Draco answered when Harry climbed out of the fireplace at St. Mungo's. "I think it should be a surprise." They headed for Augustus Pye's office.

"Then we can't see it." Harry informed.

Draco stopped walking. "Maybe Pye could Obliviate us…"

"Draco!"

"I guess we don't have to keep the gender a secret then…I really want to see it."

"We'll see there's anything Pye can do." Harry opened the door for Draco.

"Hello!" Pye sang. "How are you today?" He asked Draco.

"Good, yourself?" Draco answered formally.

"Good, good. Do you want to know the gender of the baby?" Pye got things ready for Draco's check-up.

"Yes," Draco said.

"No," Harry said at the same time. "Well we want to see it but we don't want to know the gender. Harry explained.

"Ah! That can be arranged. But first, lets check up on daddy." The Healer signaled for Draco to sit down.

When Draco's check-up was finished, Augustus started on the baby. The Healer announced that the parents-to-be could hear the baby's heartbeat if they wanted to. The two said yes before Augustus could finish asking. He muttered a few spells and the baby's heartbeat was suddenly audible.

"_Thumpump…thumpump…thumpump…_"

"Uh…is it supposed to sound like that?" Harry asked, hoping it wasn't.

"We probably got Draco's heartbeat as well. Happens all the time." Pye muttered a few more spells and the double heartbeat silenced.

"Turn away if you don't want to know the gender, I can take pictures so you can see the baby." Pye instructed. Harry turned away and put his hand over Draco's eyes to make sure he wouldn't cheat. Draco scowled but didn't fight the hand. They could hear Pye moving around and picking up various things.

"Now, Draco, this may tingle a bit." Pye warned. He mumbled a complicated spell and Draco bit back a giggle as his stomach became transparent.

"How did we miss this?!" Pye exclaimed excitedly.

"What?!" Harry and Draco said simultaneously.

"Nothing bad. Don't worry." Clicks of a camera could be heard. After a few moments, Pye spoke again. "Baby's ok, I'll go get these developed." He held up a camera as Harry turned around and took his hand away from Draco's eyes. It was the oddest-looking camera he had ever seen.

Harry instinctively looked at Draco's stomach. "Oh, Draco!" he was breathless.

"What?" Draco looked at his stomach. "Ohh!" he exhaled. The baby's head was slowly fading away as Draco's stomach returned to its normal state.

"It looks so peaceful!" Harry sighed as the head disappeared completely.

"We…we did that! We made that!" Draco half-laughed. Harry kissed Draco deeply. Pye walked back in and handed Draco a brown envelope. Draco smiled and opened the envelope.

Harry and Draco gasped.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

The second Harry and Draco got home, Hermione came running into the room. "Is something wrong?!" She huffed, holding her stomach. "Your appointments never take that long!"

"Everything is wonderful!" Harry glowed.

"The Healer was giving us information on twins." Draco smiled evilly.

"Why on earth would he do that?" Hermione asked.

"We're having twins!" Draco shouted. Harry jumped into the air and hugged his husband.

"What?! That's amazing! How did they not catch this earlier?!" Hermione hugged Draco as well.

"Not sure. We went to listen to its heartbeat and there were two. At first, we thought Draco's heartbeat was magnified as well, but it was the twin!" Harry explained excitedly.

"Do you know the genders?"

"We didn't want to know, so Pye took pictures for us." Draco handed Hermione the envelope. She pulled out two 8.5" by 11" sheets. One was of the twin's torsos; the other was from the thighs down. They were breathing and moving around from time to time.

"Ohhh!" Hermione cooed. "Look at their little toes! They're so cute!" tears came to her eyes. "I hope they can do this for Ron and I, we don't want to know the gender either." She handed the pictures back to Draco.

"You have any names in mind?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I change my mind every week. Right now it's Jane for a girl and Jonathan for a boy. What about you two?"

"Nah…we have to talk about that!" Harry nudged Draco.

"They're not due until the end of July!" Draco complained.

"Two and a half months away!"

Draco sighed. "I know." He put his head on Harry's shoulder and yawned. Harry rubbed Draco's round stomach.

"I'm going to find Ron." Hermione announced. "You and him are supposed to meet Lupin in twenty minutes, and there is an Order meeting tomorrow night. \" She informed Harry before leaving.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

A/N: Sorry it took longer than normal to update! I was busy with Love at First Sight. I'm sorry to say it will be another long update, I'm going to New York and I wont have access to a computer. Sorry! Hopefully it won't take this long to update again. This story is coming to an end I think…*sniff* haha. The fight is coming up and so are both births. I might write a sequel or a "How they got together" story…We'll see how it goes!


	13. Late Night Talks

There For You

Rating: R for attempted suicide, slash and mpreg. Some language as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters :-( they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling.

Thanks to: **CrazyForYou**, **NatalieJ**, **Eve27** (Sadly, I was only gone for 4 days....I got lazy...haha), **tarshil** (Thanks! I'll be sure to check that site out!), **Shania Maxwell**, **potterfan10** (I have that book. lol. Anyways! A Merbri is an animal I created. It is a bird with little snakes for hair. Good catch though! : ), **SheWolfe7** (I plan to do a prequel when this is finished, to show how they got together etc.), **Launigsiae**, **KittenBabyGirl** (Again, I will be doing a prequel, I agree, a lot of background info is needed lol : ), **Sowen**, and **slasherbabe** (Thanks! lol I think I may do both. It would be prequel first though, it seems like that is what most people want first and it would make it easier to make the sequel...now I'm confused... : P )

Chapter 13 Late Night Talks

"That was very good boys. Our next lesson will be at 6:00 the day after tomorrow." Lupin dismissed Harry and Ron from their private lesson.

"Sounds good!" Ron helped Tonks pack up. "I'm going to go help Hermione with dinner. One of these days she's going to burn her belly on a frying pan!"

Harry laughed. "See you at dinner."

Ron grinned and disappeared out the door. Harry, who was sitting in a very comfortable armchair, stood up and walked towards the door.

"Just a moment Harry!" Lupin called after him.

"Yes?" Harry turned around.

"Tonks and I think it's time you learned a…complicated spell."

"What spell would this be?" Harry dreaded the answer.

"Avada Kedavra" Tonks announced.

Harry closed his eyes. "I…I can't…couldn't…couldn't do it if a wanted to…" he mumbled.

"You've got to learn how to do it properly! The war could end any day now! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has attacked a muggle city! He will surely kill Narcissa soon!" Lupin explained.

"I…" Harry felt torn up inside. He really didn't want to be responsible for the death of someone (even if it was Voldemort) yet, he wanted to be rid of the monster that had caused him so much pain. "I can't."

"You've got to try," Tonks said gently.

Harry sighed heavily "All right…"

(A/N: For some reason, the seperator thing wont show up. Sorry!)

"You…you! HAHA! You couldn't kill HA! Th…the _FLY_!" Draco managed between laughs. Harry glared. He had practiced Avada Kedavra on flies but hadn't been able to kill any. He had moved on to flobberworms –a less complex creature- but hadn't been able to kill them either. Harry had decided not to tell Draco about the flobberworms.

"I'm sorry love, but that's funny!"

"To you!" Harry snapped. "Besides, they were zipping around! It was impossible to kill them!" which was half true, the flies were nearly impossible to hit, but Tonks ended up enlarging and stunning them so Harry could actually hit them.

"Bull shit! Lupin isn't that dumb, he would have stunned them for you!" Draco shoved Harry's excuse back into his face.

"It's harder than it seems!" Harry was getting frustrated.

"I could do that spell when I was 16!" Draco continued to laugh at Harry.

"Yes, well not all of us grew up with a Death Eater for a father!" Harry spat angrily.

Draco stopped laughing. "That's _not_ my fault."

Harry mentally slapped himself. That was definitely not an ok thing to say, even more so to a very pregnant, very hormonal male. Harry had lost his temper, as usual. "I'm sorry love! I shouldn't have said that, I had no right."

"Damn right you didn't have any…right…to say that!" Draco sat down on the bed. "Look, I know I was raised…abnormally, and if I could've chosen, I certainly wouldn't have chosen that particular way. But that's the way it is! There's nothing I can do about that."

"I know love, I know. I'm so sorry. I love you!" Harry sat beside Draco and rubbed his back.

"Let's eat." Draco walked out of the room. '_God! Why do I always fuck things up?!'_ a frustrated Harry thought, he sighed and followed.

(Separator thing goes here)

By the end of dinner, Draco seemed to have forgotten about what Harry had said, but Harry was still feeling horrible. He spent half the night tossing and turning. Every minute that passed caused Harry more sleep-deprived frustration. Not because of feeling bad about what he had said to Draco, but because he had a strange feeling that something was about to go wrong and he couldn't put his finger on what.

At 3:40, Harry decided to go downstairs to try and clear his head. He got a bottle of butterbeer and seated himself at the large shabby table. He sighed and banged his head on the table.

"Careful, you'll hurt yourself!"

Harry's head shot up. "Jesus Hermione! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Baby," Hermione replied as she stood up and moved down the long table to where Harry was seated.

"Sorry." Harry apologized. Hermione was monitoring what was said around her and her baby, as well as Draco and Harry's unborn twins for that matter. She didn't want the babies to come into the world with 'dirty mouths'.

"So! What brings you to the kitchen at - what is it? 4:00?" Hermione asked.

"Can't sleep. You?"

"Weird craving for leftover chicken and chocolate ice cream." Hermione showed Harry the bowl in front of her. Harry wrinkled his nose, which made Hermione giggle.

"You always up this late? Er…early?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes, usually Draco comes down too."

"Really? How come I never notice?"

"He doesn't want to wake you."

"Ah." Harry took a drink of his butterbeer.

"Are you ok?" Hermione rubbed Harry's arm.

"I dunno…I have this bad feeling…"

"About what?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I think it has something to do with Draco. I'm always saying the wrong thing! Every other day he's mad at me for some reason or another! I'm surprised he hasn't left me!"

"Harry, he's pregnant."

"That's not an excuse, I'm the one who's being an ass. I _always _lose my temper around him! I feel so bad…"

"You've both been holed up in here for a long time! We're all getting short tempered. And let me explain what I meant about Draco being pregnant. You notice how he always seems to have forgotten about whatever you were fighting about by the time the day is over?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Well, if he wasn't pregnant, he probably wouldn't have gotten mad in the first place."

Harry thought about what Hermione said. It all made sense; under normal conditions, Draco wouldn't have taken anything Harry had said to offence. Except for their fight tonight. Under normal conditions, Draco would probably have eaten Harry alive for that comment.

Harry laughed to himself. These were certainly not normal conditions. 'Normal conditions' would have Draco be a Death Eater who wanted Harry Potter dead. 'Normal conditions' would _not_ allow Harry and Draco to be together. Harry suddenly felt very lucky and happier (and more tired) than he had been in a week. 

"Draco loves you! He would never leave you," Hermione finished off her chocolate/chicken ice cream.

"Thanks Hermione. You're the best." Harry yawned.

"I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Thank you. And if you need to talk to someone…"

"I'll go to you or Draco" Hermione laughed.

Harry smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Maybe the bad feeling wasn't about Draco and I…"

"Still there?"

"Yeah…"

"Go get some sleep, it's probably just your body telling you to curl up in a corner and collapse for a while" Hermione smiled.

"You sound like Ron's mum." Harry laughed.

"Shut up!" Hermione laughed as well.

"Ok, well I guess I'll try to get some sleep," Harry said in a sarcastic voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Goodnight."

"Night."

(Separator thing goes here)

When Harry woke up the following morning, his head was pounding. "Ohhh…" He groaned.

"What?" Draco asked sleepily. Harry stood up and held his head. He almost lost his balance, but steadied himself with help from the bedpost.

"Harry?" Draco sat up worried. Harry ran out of the room. Draco scrambled after him.

Harry skidded into the bathroom and threw up. Draco cringed and gagged; he spun around and took a few deep breaths to regain control of himself. Harry stood up, flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink. He turned the faucet on and splashed cool water onto his face.

Draco turned back around and walked into the bathroom. "You ok love?"

"Ugh…" Harry groaned. He turned and headed back to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Draco called after him.

"To see Ron and get ready for the day." Harry replied hurriedly.

"Oh no! You're _not_ going to the ministry today! You're sick!" Draco took off after his husband.

"I'm fine!" Harry called back and darted into the bedroom.

"At least let me make you feel better."

"NO! Pye said _no magic_! I feel fine now!"

"Fine!" Draco stormed out of the room.

"What did I do?!" Harry wondered aloud. He sighed and lay on the bed. Five minutes later, Draco was back with Ron.

"Ah! Ron! Just the person I need to talk to!" Harry stood up.

"AH!" Ron shielded his eyes.

"Oh…sorry." Harry had forgotten that he slept in the nude. He covered up with the bed sheets and started looking for a pair of boxers.

"Stand still a minute," Ron told Harry.

"Why?"

"So I can make you feel better!" Ron pulled out his wand.

"I'm fine now! Honestly! I have to talk to you though. And if you won't listen, I have to go see Professor Reynolds!"

"No, you've got to sleep Harry! You haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in over a week!" Draco dragged his husband back to their bed. "Lay down."

"No! You don't understand!" Harry pulled away.

"Harry, I can take notes for you!" Ron reassured. "Just drink this."

"No! I have to talk to professor Reynolds!" Harry tried to exit the room. 

"Harry!" Ron said sternly. Harry didn't stop. Ron grabbed his arm and attempted to drag him back to the bed. Harry fought against Ron's strong grip. 

"RON! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! LET ME EXPLAIN!" Harry yelled. But it was too late. 

"Petrificus Totalus." Ron pointed his wand at Harry who fell onto the floor. Draco rushed over and made Harry more comfortable while Ron poured a sleeping potion down Harry's throat. Harry was out cold in seconds. 

"I wonder what that was all about." Ron rubbed the side of his head. He had gotten an elbow in the face when Harry had tried to escape. 

"Overtired, delirious, who knows?" Draco replied. "Let's get him onto the bed." 

"Okay." Ron dragged Harry over to the bed and, with a bit of help from Draco, got the limp body onto the bed. 

"Thanks." Draco sat next to Harry. 

"No problem. I'll take notes for him." Ron nodded. 

"All right, thanks again!" 

"You're welcome." Ron headed for the door. "Oh one more thing, why does he sleep in the…eh…never mind." Ron wrinkled his nose and left. 

Draco smiled to himself. "Hmm…I wonder where Harry hid my wand…" He was going bonkers without it. 

(Separator thing goes here)

About a half an hour after Ron left, Hermione went upstairs to check on Harry and to find Draco. She found the room half torn apart with a very angry Draco sitting in the middle of the floor. 

"What happened?!" Hermione asked. 

"I can't find my wand!" Draco whined. 

"Draco! You're not supposed to do magic!" Hermione helped Draco to his feet. 

"But…I'm going insane! I have never been away from my wand for more than…" 

"Ten seconds," Hermione finished lazily. "Come on, Lets get breakfast." 

"All right…" Draco gave up. For now. 

"How's Harry doing?" Hermione shut the door behind her. 

"Sleeping." Draco said in an annoyed tone. The two made their way downstairs. When they reached the bottom, they got a surprise. 

"Ron! What are you doing home? It's not lunchtime already is it?" Hermione hugged him. 

"Harry still asleep?" Ron headed for the stairs. 

"Yes, why?" Draco asked. Ron was already halfway up the stairs. Draco and Hermione exchanged looks of worry and followed. 

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Ron shook Harry's limp body. It was no use. Harry wouldn't wake. 

"The potion you gave him will knock him out for twelve hours," Hermione said quietly. 

"Damn it!" Ron muttered. 

"What is it? Can I help?" Hermione asked. 

"No, I just need to talk to Harry." Ron sounded desperate. 

"What's wrong?!" Draco asked suddenly. "Its definitely not time for lunch. Why are you home? What happened?" Draco began to panic. 

"Ah…nothing…its just…is there a way we can wake him?" Ron couldn't decide if he should worry Draco and Hermione or not. 

Hermione started to worry as well. "Yes, hold on a moment." She left the room and returned with a small blue bottle. Draco opened Harry's mouth and poured the shimmering liquid down Harry's throat. Harry started moving and opened his eyes seconds later. 

"Harry!" Ron came closer. 

"Yes?" Harry replied, irritated. 

"He…" 

"What?!" Draco and Hermione asked. Ron eyed the two, trying to decide if he should tell them as well. 

"Just say it!" Harry yawned. 

"Voldemort killed a bunch of muggles!" Ron said quickly. 

"Oh, that?" Harry said simply. 

"What the hell do you mean 'oh that?!' " Draco snarled. 

Hermione was the first to figure it out. "You dreamed about it, didn't you?!" 

"Yeah, that's why I was sick this morning. He ripped out their insides…it was disgusting!" Hermione nearly fainted. Ron rushed to her side. 

Draco came to Harry's side. "I'm so sorry love! I should have let you explain!" 

"It's ok, there wasn't much I could have done about it anyway, it happened last night." Harry wrapped the bed sheet around himself and looked for some boxers yet again. "I've got to see Dumbledore." Harry picked up a pair of boxers, paints and a t-shirt. He exchanged the bed sheets for his clothing behind the changing screen that Draco had picked out of a muggle magazine. 

"I'll be back soon." Harry kissed Draco. 

"I'm going with you!" Draco stated. 

"No, stay here, you aren't supposed to travel much-" 

"I'll go," Ron interrupted. 

"No…that's ok. Just…stay here and make sure Hermione is ok." Harry kissed Draco again and left before Draco or Ron could complain. 

"Oh!" Harry stuck his head back around the doorframe. "Draco, your wand isn't hidden in the bedroom. No need to look in here anymore." Draco just shrugged and poured water for the pale Hermione. 

"You ok sweetie?" Ron asked Hermione. 

"Yeah, when Harry said he ripped out their insides I just got queasy. You know?" Hermione explained. 

"Here, sit down." Ron led her to the duvet. "You ok Draco?" 

"Fine. Just trying to figure out what he's hiding." Draco looked thoughtful. 

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. 

"He wouldn't let anyone go with him, he's obviously hiding something." Draco explained. 

"He's right." Hermione agreed. 

Draco sat down on the bed dramatically. "My guess is, it has something to do with my mother…" Draco didn't know how right he was.

(Separator thing goes here)

A/N: Updates will be slower until early June, when school gets out. After that they _should_ be coming out once a week lol. 27 DAYS UNTIL THE NEXT HARRY POTTER MOVIE (U.S. version) COMES OUT! (As of Friday, May 07 lol)


	14. Little Whinging

There For You

Rating: R for attempted suicide, slash and mpreg. Some language as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters :-( they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling.

Thanks to: **BioHazrdusMatrial3**, **Hev**, **D EDMUN** (The test was looking for certain chemicals from the potion in Draco's body. Because the potion didn't get Draco pregnant, the chemicals weren't there. Hope that makes sense.), **Shania Maxwell**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 -Little Whinging-

"We will plan to invade as early as next week." Dumbledore's voice boomed through the Black's kitchen.

Dumbledore had just finished explaining the complex plan Harry, himself, and a few other members of the Order had come up with. Harry had to stand nervously in the front of the kitchen and explain the premonition he had. He had seen a few Death Eaters torturing Narcissa, as well as the muggle town being attacked. The most important part of his vision was that he recognized the house Narcissa was being held in. It was a small house in Little Whinging, not far from his childhood home. Harry knew that it had gone up for sale just before his seventh year at Hogwarts, but why would a Death Eater buy it? It was so close to the Dursley's.

Now that they knew where Narcissa was things were moving quickly. Aurors were practicing double time, and class had been postponed, though Harry didn't see how that would help, as soon as the Death Eaters got wind of that, they would surely expect some kind of action.

Dumbledore dismissed the meeting and Harry ran to Draco. "You okay?" he asked. Draco looked very pale.

"Yes," Draco replied weakly. "Its just so soon! What if…you…d-" Draco couldn't finish.

"Don't worry, I won't." But Harry wasn't so sure. He still hadn't mastered _Avada Kedavra _and he was now cursing himself for not practicing it earlier. Harry helped Draco up off the old long wooden bench that ran down the length of the kitchen table.

"Before we all leave." Mrs. Weasley's voice rose over the chitchat of the other members waiting to get out.

"Yes, Molly?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone was silent again.

"How do we plan to do this with all the muggles around?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We will place a… bubble, if you will, over the streets of Little Whinging and the surrounding area, so any muggle who walks out of it will have their memory wiped. All means of communication will be temporarily cut off; no phones will work, no televisions, no computers etcetera. After the battle, all muggles who are in the 'bubble' will have their memories wiped. Hopefully there will be no muggle casualties and it will not last long. Any more questions?" Dumbledore finished.

"Why don't we just evacuate them?" Ron asked.

"It would be far to difficult, the press would get wind that Little Whinging was being evacuated for no apparent reason and would move in. Also, we don't want Voldemort (many people shuddered at the name) to suspect more than he will. Anything else?" Dumbledore waited. No one asked anything. "All right then, off you go! We will meet again tomorrow."

Slowly, everyone filed out of the room and went to their bedrooms. All of the members of the Order, save the Hogwarts teachers, would be staying at the headquarters for safety until the war was over.

When Harry and Draco reached their bedroom, Draco kissed Harry hungrily. Harry let out a small moan and ran his fingers through Draco's hair.

"I need you!" Draco gasped as Harry stripped the clothes off Draco's body. Draco seized Harry's shirt and pulled it over his head, then he went for Harry's trousers.

Harry stepped out of his pants and backed Draco up to the bed. He tore off Draco's pants and their erections rubbed together. Harry gasped and Draco moaned. "Please!" Draco whispered.

"I'll hurt the babies!" Harry panted.

"No you won't, you can be careful!" Draco pleaded. Harry caved in and grabbed a bottle of lubricant.

"Don't get used to this." Harry smiled as he prepared Draco. "Pye said no sex." He kissed Draco.

"Don't care!" Draco moaned as Harry slowly slid in and started pumping gradually.

It didn't take long before the two collapsed beside each other. Harry had been careful not to hurt the babies, but not so careful that Draco hadn't had any fun.

Draco kissed Harry, "I love you so much!" he panted.

"Love you too Draco." Harry wiped the salty sweat from his brow and pulled Draco closer.

"You two okay in there?" Harry asked Draco's stomach. Draco laughed. Harry kissed Draco's belly lightly and got a small kick in return.

"Aww!" Draco rubbed his abdomen. "They like you!" He teased. Draco often said that when on of the babies kicked and Harry was around. Harry smiled and kissed Draco.

"Ah!" Draco cut the kiss short.

"What?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Nothing, they just kicked. I think they're mad at us!" Draco laughed and kissed Harry again. They cuddled until there was a tentative knock on the door. Harry pulled the blankets over himself and Draco.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Hermione," A voice answered.

"Come on in!" Harry replied. The door creaked open.

"Um I just thought you should know…" Hermione began.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"You forgot a silencing spell," She giggled.

Harry's face reddened. "Sorry." Draco laughed.

"Oh, I don't care, but you'd better hope Molly didn't hear." Hermione smiled.

"Shit," Harry muttered.

"We're married Harry! It's ok!" Draco comforted his husband.

"What would you do if your mother had heard us?!" Harry asked.

"Pretend it didn't happen. She wouldn't say anything about it and neither would I," Draco yawned.

"Anyway!" Hermione spoke again. "You shouldn't be having sex, the babies could-"

"We know Hermione, Harry was careful!" Draco interrupted. Hermione looked embarrassed. "Thanks for caring though."

She smiled. "Well, goodnight. And please, don't forget the silencing spell next time. Well, don't let there _be_ a next time!"

"Night Hermione," Harry sighed. Hermione looked at Harry sternly and left.

"Oh god!" Harry covered his face and laughed.

"It's all right," Draco laughed as well. "They'll forget about it eventually."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning," Harry yawned as he sat down at the table.

"Morning," Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Charlie replied.

"Good morning dears." Mrs. Weasley set two plates of food on the table for Harry and Draco. She looked at Harry strictly before walking away. Harry reddened and Draco gave him a quick sideways hug while he stifled a laugh.

"I'm going to wake Arthur and the rest of the adults." Mrs. Weasley said.

"We're all adults Mum!" Fred spoke with a mouthful of food. Molly just stared at her who wiped food from the corner of his mouth. The table of people laughed and Molly left.

"So, sounds like you two had some fun last night!" George spoke to Draco.

"Yes, yes." Draco grinned back.

"Draco!" Harry nearly choked on his pumpkin juice.

"What? It's not like its anything new! I mean look! Draco's pregnant! How do you think that happened?" Charlie started washing his dishes.

"Well…" Harry started.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about it mate!" Ron slapped Harry on the back. "We all do it!" Ron laughed.

"And hey! At least you had a good time!" Fred smiled.

"I'll say! You two were loud!" George added.

"All right, all right, stop taking cheap shots at Harry!" Draco laughed and dug in to breakfast.

"Who was loud?" Ginny entered the kitchen.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Hermione stood up and hugged the redhead.

"I just hot here, mum wanted me here for the weekend." Ginny replied. "Who was being loud? And why?" Ginny repeated.

"Harry and D-" Harry put his hand over George's mouth before he could finish.

"No one," Harry replied.

"Oh!" Ginny understood. "I see! Did you have fun?!"

"Ginny!" Ron scolded.

"What?! Don't tell me all of you didn't tease them!" Ginny complained.

"She's exactly like us!" Fred beamed.

"Of course she is, we trained her well!" George hugged his little sister. "Now, you have to do something big at the end of the year, something they will remember you for!" he whispered to her.

"Come with us my dear, we must plan!" Fred dragged Ginny out of the room. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower," Harry announced and put his dishes in the sink. Draco followed, making Ron, Hermione, and Charlie laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right! The babies are healthy and the due date still looks like it will be the end of July, probably around the 30th." Pye finished up Draco's exam.

"If were lucky, they'll be born on Harry's birthday!" Draco joked. Harry just leaned over and rubbed Draco's stomach. The baby gave a small kick.

"Have you thought of names?" Pye asked.

"We've been looking but we can't agree on anything!" Draco replied.

"I'd be more than happy to give you a book of names." Pye dug out a copy of _Best Baby Names and how to tell which name is right for your child_ by Gilderoy Lockhart_._

"We've got a copy already," Harry sighed.

"It's a stupid book really. Who would get their child drunk and ask it what it wants its name to be? I mean really! First of all, babies can't talk. Secondly-"

"We've got to be going," Harry cut Draco off, he had heard this rant many times before and he knew it would last for a good fifteen minutes at least. He helped Draco off the examining table. "We can't miss the…meeting."

"See you in two week," Draco bid farewell to the healer but not before glairing at Harry for cutting him off.

"See you," Pye said. "Oh, and no more sex!" Harry turned red again.

"You could tell?!" Draco was astonished.

"Of course," Pye laughed. "See you later."

"Bye." Harry dragged Draco away.

The two got home a half-hour before the meeting started, giving them just enough time to eat dinner. The meeting started ordinarily enough, they went over plains in more detail with drawn out maps. Draco, Severus, and Tonks would find and rescue Narcissa but only after everyone else started attacking. There would be Death Eaters around Narcissa but if everyone else started attacking, the Death Eaters may be a bit preoccupied. Harry was told over and over again not to fight Voldemort until Narcissa was safe. He wouldn't find Voldemort until he saw orange sparks fly into the air, the signal that Narcissa was out of harm's way.

The meeting was beginning to wrap up nicely until a puff of black smoke dropped a mysterious object on the kitchen table. When the smoke dispersed, the object became recognizable: It was a skull.

Mrs. Weasley shrieked and ran for Arthur. Many of the original members shrank back from the table in horror and surprise. Hermione was the first of the new members to discover what it was. She gasped and backed away from the table as well.

A snake slithered its way out of an eye socket. "No!" Draco uttered in disbelief.

"Is that…" Harry started. Dumbledore ran forward and snatched a piece of parchment off the snake's cold body angrily.

He read the note to himself before sighing and reading it aloud. "The war ends tomorrow."

"What?!" Ron was completely confused. "I thought you said-" Dumbledore shoved the note into Ron's hands. He read it. His eyes got wide and he dropped it. It burst into flame and was gone before it reached the ground. The skull and snake disappeared as well.

"Th-that had the d-dark _mark_ on it!" Ron nearly screeched. Harry sank down to the floor and put his face in his hands, this was happening way too fast.


	15. I Must Keep Going

There For You  
  
Rating: R for attempted suicide, slash and mpreg. Some language as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters :-( they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling.  
  
Thanks to: D EDMUN, articunomage (Thanks for the names. I've got two picked out already though. :-( Sorry.), Shania Maxwell, BioHazrdusMatrial3, Elizabeth (Hahaha! Wow! That makes no sense. I'll fix that. Lol. Thanks for pointing that out!), smoothNcreamy, pixi (The skull and the snake make up the Dark Mark so I used that idea because the message was from Voldemort.), Jerrica (Thanks for catching that, I'll change that when I have the time.), FREAK014, Empress Satori (Thanks! :-D Read on...evil grin), Sheree, Sowen, Lian Lim (Heh...If you don't like cliff hangers then you're not gonna like this chapter lol...But I promise I will update as soon as I get the next chapter back from my beta...hehe)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if there are any strange symbols in the story. When I got it back from my Beta, everything got messed up. I think I deleted all of them but...yeah...

Chapter 15 –I Must Keep Going...-  
  
"All right!" Dumbledore quieted everyone down. "One more time, make sure you memorize this! Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, and two Aurors will go to a small café just outside Little Whinging, and will wait for about forty minutes before you move in. The rest will get into a plane and Remus Lupin and I will prepare the shield around Little Whinging. The shield will make the town appear normal on the outside and any muggle that walks past the barrier will have their memory wiped. It will also ruin any type of recording device if it is used. Once the shield is up, we will apparate in, and I have no doubt the Death Eaters will be waiting for us. Harry Potter will have his invisibility cloak on and will not fight," Dumbledore looked directly at Harry, "until Narcissa is safe. When she is, Nymphadora will send out three sets of blue sparks; that is when you may go find Voldemort. Then, we wait. Hermione Granger and the medi-wizards will stay on the "sidelines", if you will, to help any wounded wizard or get them to the hospital. Severus, you know the plain to rescue Narcissa?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster," Snape answered.  
  
"And when she is safe, you mustn't let Draco leave her. He has a lot of explaining to do." Dumbledore smiled at Draco. In return, Draco snarled at Harry; he knew Harry didn't want Draco fighting, and that was why Dumbledore made up the bullshit story. Draco thought it was pretty self- explanatory. He was pregnant, what more did she need to know? How it happened?  
  
"All right, we will head out at 5:30 tomorrow morning. It's going to be a long trip."  
  
"Ah! Sir!" Mr. Weasley spoke up.  
  
"Yes Arthur?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I believe I can get access to the Knight Bus. It has three levels; we should all fit. And the other Aurors won't be meeting up with us until 9:00 tomorrow morning, and they, of course, will be apparating."  
  
"That would be wonderful! Thank you," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Why can't we apparate?" George asked.  
  
"Not all of us can, look at Hermione and Draco. And the Death Eaters may have an anti-apparating charm placed around the town."  
  
"Well, Hermione and Draco won't be fighting," Fred pointed out.  
  
"Correct, but they will be helping," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"How are we supposed to apparate in from the plane if there is an anti- apparating charm?" George asked in a 'haha gotcha now' tone of voice.  
  
"Well, we don't know for sure if there is one. If indeed there is, then we will parachute down," Dumbledore said with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
Fred and George looked terrified. "You're not serious are you?" they said together.  
  
"No I'm not. But I have no doubt that we will be able to apparate in."  
  
"Then why can't we-"  
  
"BOYS!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "That's enough! This is serious."  
  
"Sorry, Mum." The boys looked at the ground.  
  
"Does anyone have anymore questions?" Dumbledore asked. No one said anything. "All right. This meeting is over. I suggest that everyone goes to their own rooms and gets a good night sleep. Everyone meet back here by 5:00 tomorrow morning."  
  
Harry and Draco walked up the stairs to their room, got dressed for bed, and laid down; all in silence. Harry looked at the clock; 11:58 p.m. He thought about what was going to happen in five hours. He kept telling himself that everything would turn out fine and no one would be hurt. But then he thought 'how could everything be fine?! Of course people will be hurt! People will be dead!' He turned his back to Draco. What if Draco snuck away from Snape? It was definitely possible. And if that were to happen, Draco wouldn't be able to do anything in self-defense, he still had no wand! Draco would surely die if he got away from Snape. A tear ran down Harry's face. What if Draco died? What if the babies died? What if he died? More tears fell. What if everyone he loved, Hermione, Ron, the rest of the Weasleys, everyone, died? He sobbed silently.  
  
"D-Don't do that. There's no need to cry." Draco kissed Harry's shoulder. Harry turned onto his back to face Draco. Draco too was crying. Harry sat up and hugged Draco.  
  
"S-stupid hormones!" Draco moaned. Harry half laughed; leave it to Draco to come up with a cover story for why he was crying.  
  
"I love you," Draco whispered. Harry tried to talk but a sob came out instead.  
  
Draco hugged Harry again. "I l-lobe y-you too," Harry managed.  
  
"Everything's going to be ok," Draco soothed. He had tried to convince himself of this for the past few weeks but had long since given up.  
  
"But what if it's not?" Harry pulled away. "What if one of us dies?"  
  
Draco closed his eyes and his lower lip trembled. He took a deep breath, "The other will keep going, take care of the twins, keep living life." He put his head in his hands and wept. Harry put an arm around his husband and held him close.  
  
Then he gently pulled Draco's head up and kissed Draco's stomach. "I love you two. You know that right?" he whispered to Draco's stomach.  
  
"We both love you," Draco added. Harry sat up straight and wiped his eyes. Draco did the same. As if on cue, someone knocked on the door.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Come in."  
  
Ron and Hermione entered. Hermione had a tear stained face and Ron even looked as if he had shed a few tears.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said weakly.  
  
"Hey," Draco replied, just as feebly.  
  
"Do you mind if we stay up here for a bit?" Ron asked half-heartedly.  
  
"Sure." Harry stood up and went to start a fire. The others joined him. Draco sat next to Harry and put his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry rubbed Draco's back. Hermione and Ron sat on Harry's opposite side. Hermione started to cry. Ron hugged her and Harry saw a tear run down Ron's cheek as well. Harry felt something wet on his shoulder and knew that Draco was crying again too. It was not long before Harry joined his friends.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Wake up! Were supposed to meet downstairs in half an hour!" Mrs. Weasley's voice entered Harry's dream. Draco stirred, waking Harry up completely. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked around. He, Draco, Hermione and Ron were still on the floor in front of a dying fire. Mrs. Weasley banged the door shut.  
  
"Ron, wake up sweetie." Hermione kissed Ron's cheek.  
  
"Five minutes!" He replied.  
  
"No, now!" Hermione said sternly.  
  
"How 'bout you do that thing where you- AH!" Ron opened his eyes and saw Draco and Harry. Harry, Hermione and Draco burst out laughing.  
  
"Come on, get up!" Hermione giggled.  
  
"What time is it?! Oh..." Everything came back to Ron and he stood up.  
  
"Ok, well, see you two downstairs," Hermione spoke sadly.  
  
"Yeah," Draco replied and Ron and Hermione left.  
  
Harry stood up and got dressed. He threw clothes at Draco. "Come on lazy buns." He helped Draco stand up.  
  
"What happens when the muggles see a pregnant male?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, hopefully they think you're a female with a hormone problem," Harry laughed. Draco rolled his eyes. "They'll probably think they're seeing things. You're going to wear baggy clothing anyway."  
  
Draco picked up the most ugly clothes he had ever seen and slowly pulled them on. "Where did you get these?!"  
  
"They used to be Dudley's. My aunt tried to get me to wear them." Harry thought back.  
  
"Merlin! I'm sorry." Draco had a disgusted look on his face. He hated wearing other people's clothes, unless of course they were Harry's clothes. When Draco finished getting dressed, the two headed downstairs.  
  
Mrs. Weasley handed them a plate full of food. They took a seat across from Ron and Hermione. Neither of them touched their food. Harry looked around. Nobody, not even the twins, was eating. Dumbledore entered about twenty minutes later and gratefully took a plate of food from Molly. He too did not eat.  
  
"Well, if everyone is done with breakfast," Dumbledore started. "I suppose we should be on our way. The bus is outside waiting. It's going to be a tight fit, so please, once you get in, head for the top and leave no chair empty. Further instruction will come once everyone is seated." Everyone moved outside. Draco grinned as soon as he stepped out of the house. This was the first time he had been outside for a very long time.  
  
"Oh!" Harry turned and ran back into the house.  
  
"Harry?" Draco started to follow but was forced forward by two Auror/bodyguards. Draco boarded the Knight bus and took a seat next to Hermione. Everyone who loaded the bus after Draco made sure to leave Harry a seat next to his husband. No one wanted to face the wrath of Draco this early in the morning. Harry ran up the stairs to the second floor with something in his hand. He whispered something to Draco's bodyguards and took his seat.  
  
"What was that all about?" Draco asked.  
  
"Later," Harry answered as Dumbledore started speaking. Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley went over the plan one more time, in more detail than the night before and the Knight Bus took off.  
  
"Harry!" Draco demanded. "Why did you run off?"  
  
"I forgot my invisibility cloak." Harry patted a bag hanging off his hip.  
  
"Bull shit!" Draco answered.  
  
"Calm down love!" Harry kissed Draco. Draco glared at Harry but didn't say anything.  
  
Within ten minutes, everybody was getting off the bus. Everyone gathered in a small worn down shack and split up into assigned groups. Draco's group left first. Harry ran over to say goodbye.  
  
"Here." Harry pulled out Draco's wand and gave it to Draco.  
  
Draco smiled. "Thank you." Draco turned to follow his group to the café.  
  
"Wait," Harry stopped Draco, "listen, you are only allowed to use that in an emergency! Do you understand me?" Draco nodded like a small child. "I've told your bodyguards about it and they won't let you use it unless it's absolutely necessary."  
  
"All right," Draco sighed.  
  
"And-"  
  
"Harry! I promise I wont use it!" Draco interrupted.  
  
Harry sighed. "All right, be careful!"  
  
"I know. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Harry hugged Draco. "And, if anything happens to me, well, take care of the twins and keep living your life." Harry repeated what Draco had said the night before.  
  
"Same to you," Draco said softly. A tear ran down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away.  
  
"Draco! Come on!" Snape called.  
  
Draco turned to leave. Harry grabbed Draco's arm and spun him back around. He kissed Draco like it was the last thing he was going to do. Draco immediately melted into the kiss. The kiss turned into a bone breaking hug and then Draco slowly moved away.  
  
"Draco!" Snape's voice was more distant now.  
  
"I love you," Draco whispered, eyes welling up.  
  
"I love you too," Harry said. With no warning, Draco turned and ran. Harry stood and watched Draco run, a terrible pain shooting through his heart.  
  
"Harry, we have to go." Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned and walked toward a very odd looking plane. His face was red and tear- stained.  
  
Once everyone had boarded the plane, it took off and flew over the still sleeping town of Little Whinging.  
  
Dumbledore said a very complex spell and a half an hour later, an invisible shield was placed over Little Whinging. Harry knew Draco would be headed in to rescue his mother in about ten minutes and he silently wished them luck.  
  
"Here we go!" Dumbledore announced as the first group of people apparated down. Ten minutes later the next group went down.  
  
"Good luck," Harry said to Ron.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said nervously as his group apparated down. In ten minutes, Harry would be down there. He peeked out the window. Nothing was happening.  
  
"Shield," Lupin reminded Harry. "It makes it seem as though nothing is happening."  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry sighed.  
  
"Sixth group. Its time," Dumbledore broadcasted.  
  
"As soon as you get down there, put the cloak on!" Lupin instructed.  
  
"Everything will be ok." Dumbledore soothed. "Five, four, three, two POP." everyone left. Harry looked around; no one was there to meet them on the ground.  
  
"Cloak!" Lupin ordered. Harry tore his cloak out of the bag on his hip and threw it on.  
  
"Head somewhere safe Harry!" Dumbledore instructed. Harry took off for the Dursley's. He knew that was what Dumbledore meant. The fight had not reached Privet Drive yet and Harry's eyes searched desperately for any sign of Draco, but he didn't see anything. He knocked on the door to number four. An angry, and tired, Uncle Vernon answered. Harry slipped in.  
  
"Hello?" Uncle Vernon searched for a visitor. "Anyone here?" No answer. "Bloody children." Uncle Vernon headed for the stairs.  
  
"Good morning, Petunia," He greeted his wife.  
  
"Who was visiting this early?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, it was those nasty children next door again," Uncle Vernon answered.  
  
"They're on vacation." Harry's aunt came down the stairs. Harry flattened himself against the wall so she wouldn't run into him.  
  
"In the middle of the school year?" Uncle Vernon followed. He walked right by Harry.  
  
"Mummy, who was that?" a voice came down the stairs. 'Did they have another child?' Harry wondered.  
  
"No one Duddykins, come down for breakfast. You've got to leave for the University in an hour." Petunia called up to her son. Harry swallowed a laugh. Dudley was still living at home, and he actually got into a university!  
  
"I don't want to go!" Dudley came thundering down the stairs. Harry bent over, trying not to laugh. If it was possible, Dudley had gotten even bigger. He then realized that Dudley was headed for the kitchen and flattened himself against the wall again. Dudley ran smack into Harry. Dudley spun around and looked for what he had run into. Harry, who had fallen to the ground, quickly covered his foot up and scrambled for the stairs.  
  
"Is someone there?" Dudley stepped where Harry had just been.  
  
"Is everything ok, Duddy?"  
  
"Yes mum." Dudley turned around and stepped into the kitchen.  
  
Harry heard whispering outside. "Yeah this is the house."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure! Now let's go!" Harry recognized the voices. It was Snape and Tonks. There was a knock on the door and Harry opened it.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Vernon came running. Snape entered the house with Narcissa in his arms. Tonks came in right behind and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Is she ok?" Harry took off the invisibility cloak. "Where's Draco?"  
  
"HARRY!" Uncle Vernon roared. "Where did you come from?!"  
  
"She's fine, she needs to be taken to the hospital, lack of food and water I assume. We needed to get her to a safe place first. Draco is being taken to a safe place by the Aurors," Snape spoke quickly.  
  
"Would someone tell me what's going on?!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
"I will, but please calm down, they'll hear you," Snape spoke. He was in an oddly kind mood.  
  
Tonks opened the door and sent red sparks. A Medi-wizard appeared instantly.  
  
"WHO WILL HEAR ME? WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Uncle Vernon screamed.  
  
"Please sir, calm down! And do shut up!" Snape was losing his temper. The medi-wizard apparated to St. Mungo's with Narcissa. Harry cast a silencing spell. Tonks started casting spells all around the house.  
  
"I will not tolerate this!" Uncle Vernon roared. Aunt Petunia held Dudley close. "What the bloody hell is going on?!"  
  
"The war is ending," Harry replied.  
  
Petunia gasped. "He's going to kill you! Just like he did your mother!" She spat.  
  
Harry ignored her and turned his attention to Tonks who was still casting spells around the house. "What are you doing Tonks?" he asked.  
  
"Making the house invisible and protected." Tonks said and continued casting spells.  
  
"Too late," Snape warned as a Death Eater burst through the door.  
  
"YOU!" Vernon roared and headed for Harry. Harry ducked and put the invisibility cloak back on. Tonks sent out three sets of blue sparks so everyone knew Narcissa was safe while Snape took on the Death Eater. Harry ran out the door and ran into another Death Eater. He fell to the ground and his glasses fell off, when he looked up, he could make out the shape of at least twenty Death Eaters surrounding him.  
  
"NO!" A distorted voice yelled. "Go take care of the others. Let me have the boy." The Death Eaters immediately backed off and apparated away to find Aurors they could take on.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!" Uncle Vernon burst out the door. Harry searched for his glasses.  
  
"Here they are dear boy." The distorted voice threw Harry's glasses to him. Harry quickly put them on. "Wouldn't want you to lose the fight without them!" Harry looked up. Before him stood the Dark Lord. Harry scrambled backwards out of fear.  
  
"GET UP!" Snape ordered.  
  
"You traitor!" Voldemort shot a spell at Snape.  
  
Harry stood up and raised his wand. "A-Avada Kedavra." He spoke. A pathetic green light shot out of Harry's wand and died before it even got a third of the way to Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort laughed. "Is that really the best you can do?"  
  
A muggle came up to see what was going on. "Avada Kedavra" Voldemort pointed his wand at the passerby just as Tonks shot a shield spell at the poor woman. The shield was no match for the killing curse and the lady fell to the ground dead. Harry's stomach flopped.  
  
Voldemort shot the same wordless spell he had used on Snape, at Tonks.  
  
"THE NEIGHBORS!" Uncle Vernon whined. And ran for Harry.  
  
"Vernon! NO!" Petunia realized who Voldemort was. Vernon stopped and ran back towards the house.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," Harry tried again, weaker than before. Nothing happened.  
  
"Hahahaha!" Voldemort held his side with laughter. With no warning, Voldemort apparated to the Dursley's roof. Harry quickly followed; he couldn't let the evil bastard get away.  
  
As soon as Harry got onto the rooftop, Voldemort ran for him. Harry thought fast and made a rope appear out of thin air. He swung over to the next rooftop. Voldemort was quick behind. Harry swayed to the next rooftop. A Death Eater was there waiting for him. Harry dodged the Death Eater and continued to the next roof. Harry could feel his muscles begin to fail him, but he couldn't stop, Voldemort was still right behind him.  
  
Harry stumbled to get across the roof of number 10 Privit Drive. "I suggest you keep going." Voldemort warned. Harry looked over his shoulder as Voldemort pulled out a sword. Harry panicked and grabbed the rope. He swung slowly and didn't make it to the next roof. Voldemort's sword plunged an inch into Harry's left side. When Voldemort removed his sword, he made sure to slice Harry's arm as well. Harry fell to the ground and held his side in pain. Voldemort apparated to the middle of the street, five feet away from Harry.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." Harry said through clenched teeth. Still nothing.  
  
"You have to mean it!"  
  
Harry twisted around painfully. "Draco! Get out of here!"  
  
"No!" Draco walked over to Harry.  
  
"THAT BOY IS PREGNANT!" Vernon came running.  
  
Petunia put her hand to her mouth as she realized Harry was in love with a boy. "Your mother and father would never forgive you!" She shrieked.  
  
Harry ignored Petunia yet again. But he couldn't help but wonder for a split second. "You've got to get out of here!" Harry instructed Draco. Voldemort took his chance. He cast the slashing spell. It hit Draco's stomach.  
  
"DRACO!" Harry screamed. Draco fell to the ground.  
  
Voldemort laughed hysterically. Harry stood up and turned to the man that had caused him so much pain throughout his life.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry roared. He felt magical energy fly towards him in a big gust of wind. Vernon, who was running towards his nephew yet again, stopped dead, wondering what was going on. Everyone within a mile of Harry stopped fighting, not because they wanted to, but because their wands stopped working. Harry's spell had sucked all the magical energy out of everyone, save Voldemort and Dumbledore's, wands. Harry began to panic. Nothing was happening. Voldemort cast a shield spell around himself and raised his wand. Voldemort opened his mouth and a brilliant green light erupted from Harry's wand. The spell hit Voldemort square in the chest. His red eyes seemed to glow as he stepped towards The Boy Who Lived.  
  
The Dark Lord opened his mouth to speak. "Really are the most powerful wizard aren't you?" He whispered. Then his body turned to ashes. Harry staggered backwards and fell to the ground.  
  
"Draco!" he whispered and struggled to get to his love. Harry shot loads of red sparks out of his wand and a few moments later a medi-wizard showed up. The medi-wizard screamed and shot up purple sparks. Ten more medi-wizards showed up immediately. Harry fainted.

**READ THIS** **:-D ---A/N: I have finished writing all of the story and it is currently being read by my wonderful beta, Meagan. I am aiming to update once a week, depending on when I get it back from Meagan, until it is finished. Then I will try a prequel. Hope that satisfies everyone :-)**


	16. Welcome to the Planet

There For You  
  
Rating: R for attempted suicide, slash and mpreg. Some language as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters :-( they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling.  
  
Thanks to: Sheree (It will all be explained. I'm sorry if the update wasn't in a weeks time, but it was the best I could do. I never actually said the next chapter would be up in a week, I said that I hoped it would be up in a week. Unless something goes wrong, I am almost positive the next chapter will be up in a week, it is all ready to upload, it just needs more explaining in some places.) noali (:-D) Sowen, Elizabeth (Yes, it was Draco, it will be explained in the next chapter (I think....lol I can't remember where I decided to end the chapter.) The spell sucking the magic out of the wands thing will be explained later as well, but you are right...hehehe. I plain to stay at least a few chapters ahead for the prequel, so that it will honestly be a week between updates. Well with luck it will...I'll be sure to read your story when you post it!) Rowenna (huh...I've always heard it as a word for...penis...I've never actually looked it up because...well I was under the impression that it was another word for... well, you know...but wow that doesn't make sense...lol), smoothNcreamy, ISABEL, D EDMUN (hehehe, that's the first review I've laughed out loud for in a while :-) I hope this makes things better, it's not a cliff hanger but...you'll see...) FREAK014, Shania Maxwell, slasherbabe, annie (Hah I can't spell worth crap either and I came in third for a spelling bee.....guess I got lucky with easy words...lol) Mac Black (well thank you! Hehe.), Shadow Psi, and lonlyheart. Sorry if I've left anybody out!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 16 –Welcome to the Planet-  
  
(A/N: Apperently bold/italic isn't showing up....FYI...)  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. "Where's Draco?" He looked around the room. He was in St. Mungo's.  
  
"He's in the next room. What happened? Did you kill Voldemort?" Hermione jumped up when Harry spoke. Harry ripped all the wires off his body and stood up.  
  
"Yes!" Harry answered Hermione. "How is everyone?"  
  
Hermione squealed and hugged Harry. "All the Weasleys seem to be fine. Ron broke his arm, he's sleeping in the bed next to you, and Charlie had his memory wiped and he thinks he's five years old, but the healers think he'll be fine by the end of the week. Snape and Tonks are still knocked out, but not dead. And Narcissa is in critical condition but, with luck, she'll be fine. Nobody's heard from Dumbledore or Lupin yet," Hermione reported.  
  
Harry ran into Draco's room to his husband's side. Draco had tubes up his nose and a bunch of cords on his stomach as well as a bandage. "Harry!" Draco smiled.  
  
"How are you? How are the twins?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I don't know about the twins, Pye hasn't shown up yet. No one knows where he is." Draco sounded angry and desperate.  
  
Fury shot through Harry. "Well where the hell is he?!"  
  
"Calm down love, I'm sure they're fine." Draco tried to tranquil Harry. Harry tore out of the room. He stopped every healer he saw and asked where Pye was. No one knew.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screeched. "Come quick!"  
  
Harry ran to the room. Draco sat on his bed grasping his stomach and screaming. Harry's face paled. He ran back out of the room.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP!" He bellowed. "QUICKLY!" Five healers ran towards Harry with Augustus Pye in the lead.  
  
"Where the fuck were you?!" Harry screamed at Pye.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Potter, I've got to see to your husband," Pye answered and pushed Harry back.  
  
"What if something's wrong with the babies?! Where the hell were you?!" Harry demanded.  
  
"If you do not let me see Draco, I will have to ask you to leave. I will be happy to answer your questions after the twins are delivered." Pye said calmly.  
  
Any color in Harry's face drained out. "They...they're coming?"  
  
"Yes, that's why Draco is in so much pain." Augustus pulled out his wand and helped Draco lay down. He cast a spell over Draco to make the pain more bearable. "Now Draco, it's too dangerous to do a full spell to get the twins out so we will have to cut your stomach open. It may twinge a bit."  
  
"A BIT?!" Draco roared. "A BIT?!"  
  
"But...they're at least a month early." Harry looked at his husband. Draco shook with pain.  
  
"It's now or they die," Pye replied. "I need help in here!" He called. Two healers entered at once.  
  
"Harry!" Draco called. Harry ran to Draco's side and grabbed his hand. Draco squeezed hard.  
  
"Ahh!" Harry was caught off guard. Hermione stood next to Harry.  
  
"I'm in more pain than you buddy!" Draco said through clenched teeth, apparently the spell Pye had cast didn't help much. Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
He kissed Draco's forehead. "Everything's going to be ok," he soothed.  
  
"All right, I'm going to need you to help keep Draco conscious," Pye told Harry as he reached for a needle.  
  
"AHHH!!" Draco screamed through gritted teeth as Pye put a numbing potion into Draco through a large needle. Pye picked up a large blade.  
  
"Ah!" Draco jumped in shock. "That's...that's-"  
  
"Stay still," Pye ordered. He slowly cut along Draco's big belly. Draco whimpered, he could feel a sharp sting but it wasn't horrible.  
  
Harry looked at Draco's stomach. It was cut open and Augustus was reaching inside for one of the twins. Harry became light headed. He nearly fainted and Hermione put out her hand to steady him. Draco groaned as the first baby was pulled out.  
  
"Here." A healer passed Harry some scissors.  
  
"Um..." Harry didn't know what to do.  
  
"Umbilical cord. You wanna cut it or not?" The healer asked, annoyed.  
  
"Oh! Sure," Harry replied.  
  
"Right there." The healer pointed. Harry cut and grinned. It was a boy. He was extremely bloody, but he figured it was from Draco's cut. The healer took off with the baby to clean it up.  
  
The next baby was removed within minutes. It was a girl. Harry wasn't allowed to cut the Umbilical cord but he didn't think much of it as that baby was taken away as well. Hermione cried out of joy next to Harry. Harry put his arm around her and hugged her. Pye healed both Draco's cuts, the one he had made, and the one Voldemort had made, and ran off for a moment.  
  
"I'm...I'm a dad!" Harry said in disbelief. He grinned, then laughed. "We're parents!" He kissed Draco.  
  
Draco grinned from ear to ear. "That was fast!" He smiled. I thought it would take a lot longer. But GOD! That hurt!"  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed.  
  
"It normally does take longer, but they had to come out now and we had to cut Draco open. So it was quicker than the normal birth." Pye reentered the room. "That will be bruised and sore for the next few days. Especially with that cut from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
  
"Can we hold them?" Harry asked.  
  
"Afraid not..." Pye spoke softly.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked quickly.  
  
"They're in a life-threatening condition. That cut from He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named did a lot of damage. It looks pretty bad..." Pye looked at the ground.  
  
"NO!" Draco screamed and tried to sit up. "AH!" he grasped his stomach.  
  
"Calm down love, I'll go check it out." Harry shot out of the room before Draco could protest. Draco lay back down, clearly wanting to go with Harry.  
  
"I'll find you a wheelchair," Hermione said. "If that's ok." She looked at Pye.  
  
"Wait, Draco needs to rest, I'll bring a wheelchair when he's gained back some strength. I'm going to find Harry and lead him to the twins." Pye left as well.  
  
Draco screamed in frustration. "It's going to be ok." Hermione sat on the bed next to Draco. "I'm sure the healers will fix them up."  
  
"I didn't even get to see them!" Draco whispered. A tear ran down his cheek. "My babies..."  
  
Hermione hugged Draco the best she could. "How's my mum?" Draco sniffed.  
  
"She'll be fine," Hermione consoled. She didn't think Draco could handle any more bad news.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Harry ran through the halls, he had no idea where he was going, he just ran, he had to find his children.  
  
"Harry!" Pye called. Harry didn't stop. "Harry! Third floor second hallway fifth door on the left!"  
  
"Thanks!" Harry waved behind him and headed for the third floor. He burst through the door. "Where are my babies?!" He demanded.  
  
"Over here Mr. Potter," A healer answered.  
  
"Potter-Malfoy." Harry corrected. And followed the healer to a large window. All he could see was a bunch of healers surrounding a table.  
  
"Are they going to be ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"With luck," The healer answered.  
  
"Merlin, let them be ok!" Harry whispered. At that moment Dumbledore rushed into the room. He didn't look well at all. He was extremely pale. The healer tried to stop him, but Dumbledore opened the door to the room with Harry and Draco's babies. The healers instantly scattered.  
  
Harry couldn't hear what Dumbledore was saying, but it seemed that he was giving what little energy he had to the twins. He turned back toward the door to leave and fell to the ground. Harry ran forward but was held back by a healer.  
  
"Healers to surgery room one! Healers to surgery room one!" A cool female voice came over the intercom system. Healers poured in and took the elderly man away.  
  
Everything happened in slow motion for Harry after that. Draco entered in a wheelchair along with Hermione and asked him what happened. Harry didn't say anything. He just sat in a chair and stared through the window at his children.  
  
"Are they ok?" Draco asked hurriedly.  
  
"Much better." A healer smiled. "They're healing up the scars now." Draco yelled out in joy. Harry didn't move or say anything. He didn't seem to hear anything.  
  
"Honey?" Draco wheeled himself to Harry's side.  
  
"What?" Harry snapped out of his trance.  
  
"You ok?" Draco asked.  
  
"Fine," Harry replied. "How are the twins doing?"  
  
"You can see them in a few moments," The healer replied. Harry grinned and hugged Draco.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Dumbledore...He looked really sick, but he saved the babies, he gave them all his energy...then he...I don't know, fainted, or...died..." Harry barely spoke at an audible level.  
  
"He's not dead," The healer informed. "Here come your babies." Harry grinned as two bundles of blankets were brought to Harry and Draco. Draco took the girl and Harry took the boy. The boy had brilliant green eyes and a few strands of dark hair. He had Draco's nose and mouth as well. Harry also noticed a scar on the boy's shoulder that ran down to the area where, Harry assumed, the heart was. The girl had the same eyes, hair, nose and mouth. But her scar was just below her neck.  
  
"They're so tiny!" Draco whispered.  
  
"I know!" Harry grinned. "They're identical!" Hermione let out a small sob. Harry looked up. "You want to hold him?" He asked.  
  
"Let Draco first," She insisted. After some difficulty, Harry had the girl in his arms and Draco had the boy.  
  
"Hello baby girl!" Harry cooed. "You two gave us quite a scare! You've definitely got Draco's, er, daddy's attention grabbing trait."  
  
"Hey!" Draco laughed. He started to rock the boy. The baby immediately started crying. "And this one's got Harry's temper." Draco kissed the boy and tried to make him stop crying.  
  
"My temper?!" Harry laughed. "I think it's your temper!"  
  
"Is not!" Draco replied.  
  
"Is too-" Harry stopped. "Are we old enough to have kids?!" He joked. Draco laughed as well. Draco quieted the baby and put his head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but do you have any names picked out?" a female healer with a clipboard asked.  
  
"Um..." Harry started.  
  
"I was thinking about Cyrus (pronounced sigh-russ) for the boy. I know you say you don't want to name him Sirius and I know Cyrus is close but it's nice to sort of keep the memory going..." Draco explained quickly.  
  
Harry smiled. "I like that name," he answered honestly.  
  
"Cyrus then?" the healer asked.  
  
"Yes, Cyrus James Potter-Malfoy." Draco answered. Harry handed Hermione the girl and hugged Draco. The healer wrote the name down and put a small hospital bracelet on Cyrus's wrist.  
  
"And the girl?" The woman asked.  
  
"Lillian?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nah," Harry replied. "I like that name and all but...it's too much."  
  
"I understand. What about...Piper?" Harry wrinkled his nose but quickly stopped, hoping Draco wasn't stuck on that particular name.  
  
"Or not..." Draco laughed.  
  
"Sorry love, did you like that name?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sort of...but I'm not attached to it," Draco replied.  
  
"Avariella means small, strong girl in America," Hermione suggested.  
  
Draco and Harry both grinned. "Avariella Narcissa Potter-Malfoy." Harry smiled. "That is a long name."  
  
"But I like it." Draco put his head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Me too," Harry agreed.  
  
"Avariella Narcissa Potter-Malfoy it is then." The healer wrote the name down and put a band around Avariella's wrist as well. "You've got family and friends waiting.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione nodded.  
  
Harry took his baby girl back from Hermione and held her close to her brother. "Welcome to the planet, welcome to existence, everyone's here, everyone's here, everybody's watching you now, everybody waits for you now, what happens next? What happens next?" Harry sang to the twins.  
  
"Awww!" Hermione cooed.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry laughed and went red. He was suddenly glad that Ron wasn't there to witness his...singing.  
  
"That was beautiful!" Draco smiled.  
  
"It's from a song, "Dare You To Move" by Switchfoot." Harry replied.  
  
"Well it was sweet." Hermione kneeled next to the twins.  
  
"And slightly... sappy." Draco searched for the right word.  
  
"I hate you." Harry laughed.  
  
"No you don't." Draco kissed his husband.  
  
The new parents cooed to their babies for a few more minutes before a healer took the twins for tests. Harry and Hermione helped Draco back into bed and poor Draco was asleep in minutes.  
  
"So tell me more about what Dumbledore did." Hermione sat beside Harry.  
  
"I transferred my energy to the twins. How are they?"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Dumbledore in the doorway. "Wonderful." He grinned. He stood up and hugged Dumbledore. "Thank you."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "You're welcome Harry, you're welcome."  
  
Harry pulled back. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Just give me a few days to rest." Dumbledore smiled. "I have something for you. From the fight."  
  
"What?" Harry looked confused. Dumbledore pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry felt magical energy swarm around him. It was Voldemort's wand.  
  
"It's all that is left of him. I thought you might want it," Dumbledore spoke softly.  
  
"Thank you...I think." Harry was amazed. Dumbledore smiled weakly.  
  
"Wow!" Ron walked in, amazed at what Harry had in his hand. He hugged Hermione, Harry and even Dumbledore, who seemed very surprised.  
  
"Someone's grateful!" The headmaster chuckled weakly.  
  
"Go rest," Hermione instructed Dumbledore. "Harry and I will bring everyone down to visit you."  
  
"Thank you dear girl." Dumbledore put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and headed for the door. "Ah, seems everyone is on their way." The elderly man smiled and left. It wasn't long before the room was filled with Weasleys and other friends.  
  
"I'll be right back." Harry told Ron and ran out the door.  
  
"Professor! Wait!" Harry called after Dumbledore.  
  
The man stopped and turned around. "Yes?" He sounded very weak.  
  
"Thank you...for everything," Harry smiled, "You've always been there to help me...whether you were actually there or not..." Harry smiled and thought back to the times when the aged man's voice had mysteriously entered his mind when he needed help the most.  
  
For once in his life, the prepared-for-anything professor was at a loss for words. Harry moved forward and hugged Dumbledore. Dumbledore, not knowing what to do, hugged back.  
  
"Hermione's right, you need rest." Harry backed away and looked at Dumbledore. He was very pale and fragile looking.  
  
"You're welcome Harry." Dumbledore finally found his voice. He smiled and walked away. Harry turned and went back into Draco's room to face everyone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I don't want to go outside in this stupid wheelchair!" Draco whined.  
  
"Please sir, it's only through the hospital, you can walk once you get outside," An exasperated healer explained.  
  
"No!" Draco replied stubbornly.  
  
Harry chose this moment to enter. "Would you feel better if you wore my invisibility cloak?" He asked his husband.  
  
"Yes." Draco snorted.  
  
"You're so conceited." Harry sighed and draped the cloak over Draco. When they had reached the exit, Draco stood up and took off the cloak. Harry and Draco joined up with the most of the Order members; Lupin, Tonks and Snape were still out cold, and Charlie still thought he was five years old. They all took a deep breath and walked out the door to face the public.  
  
"Mr. Potter-Malfoy! Is it true? Is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named dead?" Hundreds of reporters rushed foreword.  
  
"Everybody, please, quiet down." Dumbledore, who was looking much better, stepped in front of Harry. "One at a time please," Dumbledore instructed and stepped aside.  
  
"Mr. Potter, is it true?"  
  
"Potter-Malfoy, " Harry corrected. "That Voldemort is dead?" He asked. The crowd gasped. The reporter nodded. "Yes." The crowd went insane with screams of joy. Harry grinned. Draco came forward and kissed Harry.  
  
"What about the babies?" the same reporter screamed into Harry's ear so he could be heard.  
  
"They are a month premature so they won't be coming home for a little while," Draco answered, "But they are, otherwise, fine."  
  
"An actual interview will be scheduled at a later time, we all need our rest." Dumbledore bellowed.  
  
"Die you old hag!" a man screamed. A green light shot towards the elderly headmaster. There were screams of horror as Dumbledore collapsed. Aurors surrounded the man who had shot the killing curse at Dumbledore, he was identified as a death eater and was immediately arrested.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry screamed. It was no use; he was dead. "NO!" Harry fell to the ground. Healers were pouring out of the wizarding hospital in no time, though there was nothing they could do.  
  
"Harry! Calm down love, it's all right." Draco knelt down beside Harry.  
  
"HE SAVED OUR BABIES!" Harry bellowed with tears in his eyes. Draco hugged him. Surrounding the two, everybody was either stunned or crying.  
  
"This can't be happening...I knew it was to good to be true," Harry whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ok, long AN. I'm sorry it took longer than a week to update, my beta had to have surgery on her toe because a needle got stuck in her bone (don't ask...) anyway, she was knocked out for two days and obviously couldn't beta. I was thinking I would have to put this chapter up un-betaed (I'm glad I didn't...) but Meagan, being the wonderful person she is, found time to beta yesterday night and I got it via email today.  
  
Sorry that I didn't use any suggested names, I feel bad but I know I'd feel worse if I had to pick one name (I've had the boy's name in mind from the beginning.) I guess I didn't realize that it would be so hard to choose. Sorry! And I just had to have a boy and a girl. I know there are a lot of girl stories out there but I couldn't resist...:-( When I thought of the twin thing I originally planning on two boys, but the idea of a little baby girl was so tempting and I decided to change it... Bad Gabby slaps the side of her face Haha anywho! I hope you...enjoyed...the chapter and the next one should be up soon. :-)  
  
Oh yeah, I had to have Dumbledore die...it was too...I dunno it just seemed strange that no one from The Order was badly injured so...yeah. It just seems more real this way I guess. If that makes sense... 


	17. Moving On

There For You  
  
Rating: R for attempted suicide, slash and mpreg. Some language as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters :-( they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling.  
  
Thanks to: **Psi**, **xela**, **smoothNcreamy**, **FREAK014**, **Rowenna** (The whole identical thing makes sense, they do look a lot alike though. I love Switchfoot! I would LOVE to go to one of their concerts! lol.), **slasherbabe** (:-D. Meagan stubbed her toe on a needle that was on the floor and it went into her bone and it broke off so she had to have it removed. OUCH!)

Hmmm…Short "Thank you" list this time… hint hint nudge nudge!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17 –Moving On-

-Three weeks Later-

"Just sign here sirs." Mr. Sellem, a real estate agent, handed Draco and Harry the deed to their new house. Harry and Draco happily signed and walked into their home. It was a nice wizarding neighborhood; Blaise lived two houses down with his new wife, who was three months pregnant. Hermione and Ron bought a house on the next street and had moved in the week before. Harry and Draco spent most of their time at the hospital with Narcissa, Cyrus, and Avariella. The twins could come home in a week's time and Narcissa could come home that day. As for the rest of the Order members; Lupin was expected to be home within the week, Charlie was acting just about his normal age now, Ron's arm was completely healed, and Tonks and Snape had woken up from Voldemort's mystery spell and would be able to go home in about a month.

"We should go get your mum." Harry put his arm around Draco.

"Yeah," Draco agreed. He had lost all of the weight he had gained while he was pregnant and his stomach was flat and muscular again.

When the two returned to their house with Draco's mother, all of their things were on the first floor in boxes. Harry started unpacking while Draco and his mother went upstairs to the twin's room. Narcissa wanted to have it decorated in less than a week. Harry didn't see how it was possible but he figured it would happen. He took all of the kitchen appliances into the rather large kitchen. He opened the first box**; **on top was Voldemort's wand. He shuddered and shoved the box aside, not wanting to relive the memory.

There was a knock at the door and Harry, figuring it was a decorator, went to open it. Instead of a decorator, a man in a neat suit entered. "Um…can I help you?" Harry asked.

The man held out his hand. "Hello, I am Aberforth, Albus's brother." Harry shook the man's hand.

"Uh, hi**,**" Harry replied. "I'm-"

"Harry Potter-Malfoy, I know." Aberforth waved his hand. "You look surprised."

"Well, you're the first person to get my last name right." Harry forced a smile.

"Lets get down to business." Aberforth sat on a box and opened his briefcase. "Albus has left for you-"

"What? He left me something?" Harry sat down, puzzled.

"Well of course!" Aberforth continued, "He has left for you Fawkes, his phoenix, and this chart." The man handed Harry a cage and a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Er…thanks." Harry put the cage by his feet and the chart on a box.

"Well, I must be off. More people to see!" With a wave of his wand, Aberforth was gone.

Harry looked out the open door after Aberforth. The aged man seemed strangely happy. But then Harry realized that first of all, Aberforth was from a very strange family and secondly, Dumbledore wouldn't want anybody to be sad over his death. The funeral had taken place two days after the beloved man's death. Thousands upon thousands came to pay their respect to the wonderful man.

When Harry turned around to start unpacking again, he found that everything was in its place and all the boxes were gone. He smiled to himself. Aberforth certainly was just as nice and helpful as his brother. Harry heard Draco come down the stairs.

"Wow! That was fast!" Draco marveled and looked around.

"I didn't do it. Aberforth did. He brought Fawkes and some sort of chart." Harry explained.

"Ah, I see. Who is Aberforth?" Draco asked.

"Albus Dumbledore's brother." Narcissa smiled. "He has always been a good soul, like his brother."

"How are things?" Harry asked.

"Wonderful! We've got the whole room planned out. When the twins are old enough, they will of course have separate rooms**,**" Narcissa started.

"Mum!" Draco cut her off. "I'll explain everything to him. You go rest."

Narcissa stared at her son sternly but gave in. "Oh all right." She headed for the stairs. Harry and Draco had insisted that she stay with them for a little while.

"Ok, so first off, what's a Fawkes?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore's phoenix**,**" Harry answered and pointed to a pedestal with the beautiful bird on it.

"And the chart?" Draco asked.

"I have no clue. I haven't looked at it**,**" Harry replied.

The two set off looking for the chart. They found it framed in the study. It was a family tree that showed only blood relatives. At the top was Godric Gryffindor and towards the bottom was a line that pointed to the name Harry James Potter-Malfoy. Above Harry's name was his father's name and below, Cyrus James Potter-Malfoy and Avariella Narcissa Potter-Malfoy were written. Harry stood in awe.

"You're related to Godric Gryffindor!" Draco gasped.

Harry grinned. Dumbledore had hinted at this for years but Harry had never actually hooked on. Until now. "Amazing!" Harry whispered.

"Hey, I know you just discovered that you're related to one of the most famous wizards of all time, by the way, you're on that list now, but…" Draco moved towards Harry and kissed him deeply. Harry moaned and the two made their way to their new bedroom. "I've missed being inside you**,**" Draco groaned as he and Harry fell onto the bed. They started to tear off each other's clothing.

"HARRY! DRACO!" Ron's voice came from downstairs.

"Damnit!" Harry groaned.

"HERMIONE'S ABOUT TO HAVE THE BABY!" Ron yelled.

Draco's eye's widened. "We're on our way!" Harry shouted and put his shirt back on.

"Come on!" Harry urged Draco to move faster.

"Well sorry that I'm healing from having your babies**,**" Draco replied.

Harry grinned and kissed Draco. "Thank you love. I promise you can fuck me tonight." Draco laughed and the two apparated to St. Mungo's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How about Jane if it's a girl?" Ron suggested. Hermione was in labor in a muggle hospital (so her parents could be with her.) but it looked like it would be a little while before she would actually give birth.

"Nah." Hermione wrinkled her nose. "But if were going by middle names…"

"NO!" Ron begged.

"Oh, I've got to hear this!" Draco grinned.

Hermione smiled evilly, " How about _Bilius_ if it's a boy_._"

Ron shriveled up "AH! It's such a HORRABLE name! Why would you do that to out kid?!"

Hermione just laughed. "AHHHHHHHH!" She suddenly screamed. Ron ran forward, Hermione was having another contraction.

"Breathe baby, breathe." Ron soothed. Hermione let out small puffs of air. As quickly as the contraction had come, it was gone.

"Glad I didn't have to deal with that!" Draco whispered, hoping Hermione wouldn't her him.

"Lucky bastard you are!" Hermione spat.

"Hey sweetie! We got here as fast as we could!" Hermione's mother entered the room, closely followed by her, slightly scared looking, father and Ron's parents.

"Hello Mum!" Hermione sounded relieved and she hugged her mother.

"How far along is she?" Molly Weasley asked.

"She was dilated six centimeters last I knew." Ron responded, slightly disgusted. "I can't believe a _baby_ is going to come out of…her!"

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Boys!"

"All right, the baby is almost ready to get outta there." A doctor came into the room. "Uh…anyone who is not related, please leave…please tell me you aren't all related…there are way to many people in here."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry, were not. Come on Draco." Harry and Draco left along with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger, who apparently didn't want to see a baby come out of his daughter. Harry didn't blame him.

The four made their way to the vending machines to see what there was to eat while they waited. Draco and Mr. Weasley were utterly amazed by the machine.

"So you give it money, and it gives you sweets?" Mr. Weasley spoke loudly, causing a few people to look over curiously.

"SHH!" Harry held a finger to his lips. "You're making people wonder!"

"But," Arthur whispered, "this…vendinging machine is amazing!"

"Vending…" Harry corrected.

"He's right Harry, it is pretty cool." Draco put in. Harry rolled his eyes and looked to Mr. Granger for help.

"Here." Hermione's father gave Author and Draco change to put into the machine. Both chose Mars bars and opened the wrapping like children having their first treat.

"This is delicious!" Draco said with a full mouth. Several people looked over at the four men again.

"Draco!" Harry laughed.

"Come on, lets go sit." Mr. Granger suggested.

"Away from everybody else." Harry added.

The four men sat in the waiting room reading health magazines (the only thing the hospital had to offer,) until a nurse came to get them.

"You can come back in now." She said politely. Mr. Granger grinned from ear to ear as he walked in and saw his grandson for the first time.

"I'd like to introduce to you all, Michael Thomas Weasley." Hermione smiled. "Aside from being a week and a half early, he's fine."

Harry and Draco moved forward to get a better look at the sleeping baby. He was completely bald. "He really likes to move!" Draco noticed. Michael was moving his arms and legs around, occasionally kicking Hermione.

"He's beautiful." Harry smiled.

"He certainly is!" Mr. Weasley walked over to his wife.

"Hello! Has the baby come yet?" Bill and Ginny Weasley entered the room.

"Yes." Ron answered. He took his son from Hermione and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"We should go," Harry announced, "it's getting a bit crowded, I don't want to overwhelm Michael."

"Oh, you don't have to go!" Hermione insisted. Just as she finished talking, Fred and George entered.

"We'll come visit tomorrow." Draco assured.

"O.K." Ron smiled. "See you then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry and Draco returned home, they found Narcissa sitting on the couch waiting.

"Mother! You should be getting rest!" Draco scolded.

"Nonsense!" Narcissa waved her hand in the air. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy, Michael Thomas Weasley." Harry answered.

"Now, will you go to sleep?" Draco asked.

Narcissa laughed. "Don't worry about me dear." She got up and headed for the stairs.

"She really shouldn't be up! She needs rest! And it's nearly midnight!" Draco muttered.

"She's fine love!" Harry kissed his husband. "Come on, I do believe you owe me a fuck."

Draco grinned and followed his husband up the stairs. "Just be careful, I don't want you to reopen your scars." Harry warned.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Trust me, you'll know if I reopen any scars." Harry smiled and kissed Draco. Draco moaned and struggled to get Harry's clothes off. Harry cast a silencing spell as Draco prepared everything.

Within moments, Draco was inside Harry. The feeling was almost too much for Draco, he hadn't been inside Harry in so long and it felt so good. He moved rapidly in and out of Harry. Harry began to pump his cock, turning Draco on even more and almost pushing him to the edge.

Harry came, muttering Draco's name and causing Draco to empty his load into Harry. The young men collapsed, breathing hard, and cuddled.

"Draco?" Harry asked after recovering.

"Yes?"

"Why did you show up the day…you know. Snape said the Aurors were taking you to a safe place."

"He lied. He didn't want you to worry about me. I snuck away as soon as we rescued my mum." Draco answered.

"Draco!"

"What?! I'm safe aren't I? And I gave you motivation to kill Voldemort!"

"But…"

"No but! Everything turned out ok. There's no need to get angry about it." Draco spoke simply. Harry sighed but decided that Draco was right.

"What happened after he cut me?" Draco asked.

"I shot the killing curse at him and everything went still. My wand sucked the magic out of everyone's wands, except for Dumbledore's and Voldemort's, and he said I really was the best wizard in the world or something and…he died…" Harry shuddered. Draco put his arm around Harry's waist.

"Why did Voldemort's and Dumbledore's wands still work?" Draco asked.

"I don't know…maybe because they're so powerful."

"Ah. That makes sense."

The two laid in silence until Draco finally fell asleep. Harry smiled and kissed Draco before falling asleep himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome home!" Draco opened the door to the twin's nursery. Harry laid Avariella in her cradle and Draco laid Cyrus in his. Narcissa had decorated the room beautifully. The walls were a pale yellow and the ceiling was blue with clouds that changed to stars at nighttime. There were two dressers on one wall and two cradles in the center of the room.

The twins were still very small but they were incredibly healthy and strong. For the moment, both were asleep and peaceful looking. Though Harry and Draco both knew that the babies had a good set of lungs.

"Hey!" Hermione and Ron entered with a sleeping Michael. He had already started to grow a few strands of the trademark Weasley-Red hair.

"Hello!" Harry greeted his best friends. "Hello cutie!" Harry touched Mike's cheek gently. The baby woke up and started to cry. Ron started hushing his son and took him out of the room so he wouldn't wake Avariella and Cyrus.

"Sorry…" Harry muttered.

Hermione laughed. "It's alright!"

Avariella woke up and began to scream. Ron re entered the room as Draco rushed over to calm Avariella down. But it was too late; Cyrus was awake and crying as well. Harry couldn't help but laugh as he went to pick up his son. The next few years certainly would be interesting.

A/N: Ok, Ok so I was like an hour off of the update in a week thing…oops. I decided to rewrite the end and I JUST finished, meaning that half of this is un-betaed. Meagan is visiting her father in California so she wouldn't have been able to get to it for a good two to three weeks. So I figured, better up un-betaed then not up at all… Almost at the end!


End file.
